An Ordinary Life
by onlyonepage
Summary: Ellie is starting her seventh year at Hogwarts, one thing she wasn't counting on was Oliver's change in personality over the summer. Her seventh year isn't going to go as easy as she originally planned.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so apparantly I'm incapable of writing a 2500 words essay on the Azores hotsot volcanoes but I can write a entire chapter in one evening. I should be updating my other storied but after seeing the new Harry Potter film, which was pretty amazing I'm kind of in a I'm-obsessed-with-Harry Potter mood. Anyways, let me know if you like it or indeed hate it but I'd prefer it if you liked it =]**

**I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I wouldn't have to go to uni.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

I was starting my seventh and final year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It had certainly been an interesting seven years; then again I was from a muggle background so almost every day was interesting well more like strange. In my younger years at school I had always been diligent and hardworking (my brother called me a know it all), something that had continued into my time at Hogwarts. Needless to say it resulted in me being awarded a prefects badge in my fifth year.

The city had long since disappeared and we were now whizzing through the countryside. Tall green hedges and fields full of crops ready for harvest now flashed past the windows instead. The compartment was a hive of activity, I was chatting with my closest friend Lauren, whilst Amelia and her boyfriend Matt were huddled together in the corner, whispering in hushed voices. Quite a contrast to Oliver who was loudly giving a play by play of Wimborne Wasps recent game against the Montrose Magpies to anyone who would listen, namely the other three boys in our year. We were all Gryffindor's through and through, hard not to be when one of your friends is Quidditch captain and another last year's gobstone champion.

"Ready for our final year?" Lauren quizzed.

I sighed, I would quite happily spend a few more years within the relative safety of Hogwarts, the big wide world wasn't big on my list of priorities at the moment, "yeah, guess so, it means less time spent around my brother." I was speaking the complete truth; he was more annoying than Oliver before a Quidditch game. Thankfully, he was three years below me so I only really saw him in the common room and occasionally at meal times.

"Your brother is sweet, a real charmer," Lauren replied, I rolled my eyes, everyone seemed to think so.

"You don't live with him," I muttered, "he hid my new potions book as I was packing so I hexed him and he grassed me up to Mum, apparently a prefect should know better."

The compartment door slid open, we all looked up, it was my brother, speak of the devil and he shall appear. "Els, can I borrow some money, I want to get something to eat," William grinned as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth.

"Use your own," I snapped turning back to Lauren.

"It's in the bottom of my trunk, I'll pay you back, promise," no he wouldn't but I relented and hand him over a few sickles, "Oliver, when's practice starting?" William was a reserve keeper for the Gryffindor team. As he asked that awful question the entire compartment groaned, we didn't need another Quidditch conversation from Oliver.

"I need to confirm with McGonagall but after dinner on Monday is looking good, have you done much practising over the summer?" Oliver replied.

"As much as I could, Ellie wouldn't help," William smirked, the cheek of the little git after I'd just given him some money. I stood up, now more than annoyed my hands on my hips.

"Ellie," Oliver scolded, "Will needs the practice if he's going to improve."

"Right," I snapped, "the next mention of Quidditch anywhere within this vicinity and I will deduct points."

Oliver opened his mouth to reply but I silenced him with a glare, I would more than follow through with my threat.

"You can't do that, we aren't at school yet," William grinned.

"Five points for arguing back," I replied and sat back down, Ellie one Quidditch enthusiasts nil. William left the carriage muttering curses and Oliver was frowning at me, I shrugged it off and returned to my conversation with Lauren.

Some ten minutes later and the compartment door slid open, please be the food trolley and not my brother, "Elena, the prefects meeting starts in fifteen minutes, why aren't you there?" I'd know that voice anywhere; it was a voice I'd learnt to dread from an early age. Percy Weasley, I almost rather it was my brother.

"Because it starts in fifteen minutes," I replied causing a ripple of laughs to spread through the carriage. I like the responsibility that came with the prefects badge but at that moment in time I wanted to catch up with my friends.

Percy stood in the doorway; his hands on his hips glaring down at me, like me he also had no worried with deducting points from his own house. "Come along then Elena, you can help me round up others who are skiving," Percy turned on his heels. I glared daggers at Percy's now retreating figure.

"It's Ellie," I mumbled as I stood up and followed Percy from the carriage with one fleeting last look at my friends.

"Have fun _Elena_," Lauren called as I closed the door.

The prefects meeting was as usual riveting, nothing knew was said just a reinforcing of the do's and don'ts by newly appointed head boy Percy. For the next half an hour I let my attention wonder to the window desperate to be anywhere but here, even if it was discussing Quidditch with William and Oliver again.

As the meeting drew to a close I wasted no time in returning to the carriage, grabbing a chocolate frog from the food trolley as I made my way through the throng of students. "-dropped the Quaffle and," Oliver stopped and looked up as I walked into the compartment.

"Go ahead," I said with a wave of my hand now beyond caring, so much for a great start to the year. I shook myself mentally, in attempt to think more positively, things would get better. Sitting down between Oliver and Lauren, I leaned against the back of the seat and shut my eyes.

"Was it that bad?" Amelia asked, now untangled from Matt.

"Is it was meeting held by Percy, what do you think?" Lauren replied, oh how I loved my best friend.

Amelia grinned, "Point well made." I munched on my chocolate frog as I listened to Amelia's story about her summer.

By late afternoon we were travelling through steep sided valleys and lush dales a sign that Hogwarts was becoming closer and closer. I stared out of the window, fighting off sleep but failing miserably. My head kept nodding and my eyes fluttering shut, a sight for sore eyes indeed. I had to fight to stop my head resting on Oliver's shoulders, instead I opted for the safer territory of Lauren's shoulder, after all what are friends for?

As the train shuddered to a halt I began to panic, we were at Hogwarts and I wasn't even in my robes, someone could have woken me. I blinked in confusion, no one was in their robes, and I doubted we'd all fallen asleep. "What do you think is wrong?" Matt asked.

"Maybe we've broken down, it happens," I answered rationally.

"This is a train bound for Hogwarts; you really think something so muggle could have happened?" Amelia replied, shuffling closer to him.

"Ellie, you're a prefect go and see what's going on," Oliver suggested. Stepping up to my responsibilities I left the compartment making my way to the prefect's carriage for answers. Two carriages on and I'd already told Fred and George to stop goofing around and a gaggle of first years to calm down and return to the compartment. As I opened the door to the first carriage a freezing cold swept over me, the carriage itself was deadly silent; no one was wondering the corridor as they had in the previous two. The lights flicked off, maybe we had broken down. Someone was moving at the end of the carriage, hopefully it would be Percy; I could do with some answers right now. I squinted trying to identify the tell-tale crop of red hair but from the looks of things the person was hooded. A twisted Slytherin joke, had to be. I marched down the corridor but stopped halfway along, no way. I froze, panicking as a feeling of dread flooded me. Rooted to the spot I couldn't do anything, I watched as it opened compartment doors, moving from one to the next closing the gap between me and it.

As it drew level with me it turned its head but I was too stunned to register what was happening, what felt like hours but could only have been a matter of seconds it moved on to the next compartment. Taking in a deep breath I steadied my nerves slightly and made for nearest compartment, not caring who was inside, "I-is everyone okay?" I asked. Pale faces nodded in response so I moved onto the next compartment, hoping I'd meet someone else with and authority position soon. In the next carriage I spied Henry Frogthorpe, a sixth year Hufflepuff prefect, "Henry!" I called.

"Ellie, are you alright? What are Dementors doing on the train? Are they allowed? Who let them in?" the questions tumbled from his mouth.

I shivered and pulled my sleeves down, "I'm fine but I can't answer any of your other questions, I was hoping Percy could answer them."

"I haven't seen him but if I were you I'd go back to your carriage and stay there, he'll come looking for us, you know what Percy's like," I thanked Henry for a having a cool head.

"Right, yes, I'll let you know if I hear anything," as I passed back into the carriage I'd left the lights flickered back on and the Dementor was nowhere in sight. as I passed through the carriages I'd just left I was bombarded with questions and met my scared faces, the first years were crying, the second years weren't faring much better, I told them all to stay inside their compartments unless they hear otherwise. I entered our carriage and made straight for my brothers compartment, four down from ours. It was uncool for me to care but I think this one time he'd take exception, "Els!" I heard him shout as I passed my compartment, I did a double take. He was there in the door way.

"William!" I flung my arms around him, now feeling warm for the first time since I'd entered that carriage, "are you alright?"

He shoved me off and crossed his arms, "I'm fine no need to fuss, I was coming to see if you were okay."

"Oh, fine, fine," I waved him off; I don't think any of us were brilliant but we were all as determined as the next person not to show it.

"Did you find out what's going on?" Oliver asked.

At the same time Lauren asked, "Why would the Dementors get on the train, Dumbledore will have a fit."

"They must think Sirius Black is on here, I told everyone to remain in their compartments unless they hear otherwise," I replied the reality of it all finally sinking in. I came within a breaths width of a Dementor. With shaky knees I collapsed back into my spot between Oliver and Lauren.

"He's not going to be on here is he?" William voiced the fear we were all thinking.

I put my head in my hands, "doubt it, someone would have seen him on the platform."

"Maybe he was on here before then," William argued back. I closed my eyes but then snapped them open, all I saw was the Dementor, its horrid decayed face, jagged twisted teeth, and I could only imagine its dark hollow eyes hidden beneath that frayed hood. I shuddered praying it went unnoticed by everyone, "Ellie you alright?" William asked eyeing me curiously.

"One passed me in the corridor, it was, I," I couldn't describe it instead I shivered. One thing was for sure, I was doing a horrible job of being a prefect.

"You said you were fine," William stated.

Lauren had her arm around me, I lifted my head up, "I am fine," I snapped back, irritated at being the weak one.

"You don't look it," Oliver was apparently on William's side.

I stood up and turned around to face Oliver, "I am perfectly fine," I lied, "and you. Back to your compartment, if I hear anything I'll let you know." William turned and left with a grin. I knew exactly what he'd done; he'd fired up my temper so I wouldn't think about the Dementor. He was clever, I'd give him that. I slammed the door shut, "he really irritates me."

"He's a brother, it's what they do," Matt explained, "I take pride in doing it to my sister."

"Hmmm," I wasn't convinced, my brother was beyond annoying, "Oliver, is he that annoying on the Quidditch pitch?"

Oliver laughed, "far from it."

"That's because you are both as Quidditch minded as each other, you're just sticking up for him because you like having a follower as obsessed with Quidditch as you are," it was true, my brother gave Oliver a run for his money when it came to Quidditch obsessions.

The train began to move again, Percy stopped by explaining that the driver had been instructed by a professor who was on board not to stop until we arrived in Hogsmead which wouldn't be much longer. Eager to get to the castle we changed into our robes and I left my friends and through myself into my prefect responsibilities. Ensuring everyone was dressed for school and no one was causing trouble. The Weasley twins had turned their school robes yellow, "change it back, it clashes with your hair."

"Awww Ellie," Fred complained, trust them to be on first name terms with every prefect.

"You're no fun," George finished his brother's sentence.

"I'm fairer than your brother, he'd have taken points," I called back, moving down the carriage.

"Touché," Fred shouted.

"Wrappers in the bin please," I instructed a bunch of second year Ravenclaw's who had sweet wrappers all over their floor.

The great hall was a welcome sight, so warm and full of life. As if on cue my stomach grumbled, all I'd had since my early breakfast was a chocolate frog. Two helping of pudding was definitely on the cards but first I had to sit through the sorting. The Dementors on the train dominated conversations across the hall, everyone seemed to have an opinion of it and already facts were being changed and stories made up. I heard one boy say a Dementor had asked him for one of his Berty Botts every flavour beans.

Hogwarts welcome feast couldn't begin soon enough, I was famished. Everyone seemed to be digging in left right and centre, anyone would think our parents hadn't fed us over the summer.

With the feast over, my two helpings of pudding (Banoffee Pie and Triple Chocolate Fudge cake) made me fit to burst. Wanting nothing but a nap I led the first years up to the common room along with the other Gryffindor prefects, explaining things as I went to those that would listen.

Before heading to bed William pulled me to one side, "you better write home and tell Mum and Dad that we're alright, they'll own worry."

"Sod off, you write," I replied.

William looked at me pointedly, "alright fine but you owe me." With that I stomped upstairs to bed where I'd sit and write the bloody letter that I'd planned to write all along.

Three steps up and I heard my name called, if I wasn't a prefect I would have continued on up those enticing stairs, "Ellie, wait up," oh it was only Oliver relief flooded me as I went back down the stairs, prefect duties bullet dodged.

"Someone is pleased to see me," he grinned, was the male species just out to annoy me today.

"No, just glad it wasn't for prefect duties," I clarified for him.

He grinned, "Maybe it is." I sighed and turned for the stairs again, "fine it isn't."

"Okay let's hear it," I replied, turning back around.

"Don't be like that," Oliver reprimanded.

"Like what?" I replied innocently, or at least what I hoped was innocent off. It was not every day I managed to annoy Oliver, it was usually the other way round.

"Hostile," he stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I frowned at him, in a minute I would head right back up those stairs, "I'm not _hostile_," I put emphasis on the word, "just bloody knackered."

"There's a difference?"

"Yes, now come on spit it out so I can to bed," I pushed.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have sent you to find out what was wrong earlier on the train, wasn't very chivalrous of me," Oliver said guilty.

I was shocked, what on earth did I say to that. Oliver being a gentleman wasn't what I was expecting. I was expecting the Quidditch obsessed boy that I'd known since I was eleven. Deciding on my best course of action I punched Oliver on the arm, "you idiot, I was supposed to do that, I'm a prefect."

"Still," Oliver muttered, rubbing his arm. Oh come on, I didn't hit him in that hard, it certainly didn't have the force of a bludger behind it.

"Still nothing, now if that is all there's a pillow upstairs with my name on it," I turned for the stairs one last time; I wouldn't stop for anyone this time.

"Night then Ellie," He called.

"Yeah, good night," I answered him.

Sat in my bed scribbling a quick and barely legible letter to my parents I couldn't shake Oliver's strange behaviour from my mind. Honestly did he get hit on the head with one too many bludgers over the summer. I didn't dwell on it too long as I climbed into bed, my head hitting the pillow, I was pretty sure the bewitched the pillows here to be extra comfortable. At least if Lauren came to bed she'd think I was asleep, I was too tried to stay up and discuss the start of term with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, apparantly I was on a role, forget my still unfished essay. This has kept me busy till 5am. If there are any horrible mistakes let me know, it's late, I'm tired. Poor excuse but it will have to do. Thanks for reading!**

**I wish I owned Harry Potter but I don't.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

The start of term passed in the blink of an eye, every professor kept reminding us of the importance of our N.E.W.T's. It certainly didn't help that's for sure. I'd spent many a late evening in the library with other seventh years scribbling away on parchment, three feet of parchment for potions, two for defence against the dark arts. Even herbology was being demanding but if I wanted to be a healer it was necessary.

It was on such a night that I was tackling a particularly nasty essay for Snape, students had long since gone to bed except for the handful of us seventh years. "Ellie!" I looked up as I heard my name called. Brilliant, just brilliant, I was trying to work and Oliver and Matt decided to grace the library with their presence. With a disapproving look from madam Pince they sat themselves down either side of me. I ignored them hoping they'd get the message, I was on a role here. "Oi Ellie," Matt tried to get my attention. I lifted my quill up, better make them think I was stopping, before dipping it in my ink and starting to write again. What can I say? I was on a mission.

"I think she's ignoring us," Oliver said to his annoying friend.

"You're her friend get her to help," Matt answered Oliver, was I missing something here, I was friends with Matt.

A hand closed over mine and yanked the quill from my grasp, "oi sod off will you, I'm busy," I tried to make a quick grab for the pen.

"Such language," Matt laughed.

"Not very lady like," Oliver grinned, seriously if these two didn't pack it in we'd get thrown out of the library.

"Fine, what do you want?" I hissed.

Oliver handed me back my quill, "help with Snape's essay, I've got Quidditch practice the rest of the week and Quidditch at the weekend, tonight is the only night I've got."

"What's your exscuse Matt?" it was inevitable that I was going to help them.

"Amelia wouldn't help, something about I wouldn't actually learn anything," I rolled my eyes.

"So you thought you'd ask the prefect?" I sighed, not even surprised.

"Well you are the cleverest," Matt tried to butter me up.

"Alright I'll let you look at my notes but that's it, I'm not showing you my essay," I folded my almost finished essay away, leaving my notes on the table.

"Oh come on, one little look," I didn't blame Amelia for not helping Matt.

"Hey Matt come on, ever heard of don't look a gift horse in the mouth," thankfully Oliver came to the rescue.

I was in the library later than usual that night, Matt had rushed through his essay saying he didn't care if Snape failed him, he left muttering something about Slytherin lovers. Oliver on the other hand took his time; I could hardly say that I was too tired to continue though. When I asked him where his notes were he pulled them from his bag and handed them to me.

"Really Oliver, you doodled for the whole two hours?" was I the only one who paid any sort of attention in potions.

Oliver looked outraged, "Doodles? Merlin Ellie, how can you not know what they are when you live with your brother."

"Quidditch doodles?" honestly.

"Quidditch plays," he corrected, "we've got to win this match. I've had the team practicing since the start of October."

"Right," I answered as if I completely understood, Oliver raised an eyebrow. I had the feeling that saying it was just a game wouldn't go down too well. Instead I went for a different tact, "who are you playing?"

"Hufflepuff, with any luck we'll win, so long as Harry catches that snitch," to watch him explain was entertaining, he was so passionate about it. To think, after this year, when we would all be working he probably won't have much chance to play.

"I'll have my fingers crossed then," I tried to show enthusiasm, I honestly did, "now come on then, are you nearly finished? I'm practically dead on my feet."

"Nearly, you can go if you want," he suggested.

I looked around at the nearly deserted library, "nah, I'll wait for you, I've got some runes work to do anyway."

A short while later and we're strolling through the cold dark corridors back to the Gryffindor tower, "crap, it's passed curfew. If we get caught, well doesn't look good does it," I honestly hadn't looked at my watch, how could I be so stupid?

"Relax, it's not like we'll get caught," Oliver shrugged it off. Nonetheless we still walked faster, "you're a prefect so it doesn't matter."

"It does matter; I wouldn't put it past McGonagall to take away my prefects' badge, how embarrassing would that be?" Oliver just looked at me; I could see he was trying not to smile. Well, I'd show him, "she may even take away your captaincy."

"She wouldn't?" I raised my eyebrows daring him to argue, "She would," he sighed and all but ran back to the common room. Whispering the password we scrambled through into the common room.

We were greeted with a low whistle and obnoxious shout from the other seventh year boys, "way to go Oliver!" I hadn't realised how bad this looked, we both return at the same time, slightly out of breath. Well, I was, Mr Quidditch Captain wasn't. Apparently he wasn't easily defeated by four flights of stairs.

"Oh grow up Andrews," I stalked past them all and up to the girls' dormitory, were they really that immature? Next time I'd abuse my prefect powers and take points maybe even give a detention, that'll show them.

The following morning at breakfast and my brother sits down opposite me. He wanted something, it was the only time he did it, "So," he began. Really could he not just spit it out, "you and Oliver?"

Lauren chocked on her pumpkin juice, "you what? First I've heard."

I ignored her and frowned at my darling brother, not quite following, "get to the point."

"You and him were pretty close last night?" Now I was confused, William never set a foot in the library so where was he getting this from; all I'd done was help Oliver with his essay.

I could tell that Lauren was hanging on every word of this exchange. "I helped him with his potions essay," I explained, looking around for the culprit of this little rumour, it had to be Andrews or maybe Matt, although he'd have Amelia to answer to.

William laughed, "Is that what you kids are calling it?"

That was it, I'd had enough, I didn't care if he were in the great hall with plenty of witnesses. I would kill him. I pulled out my wand, ready to hex him. We we're getting funny looks from a few around us, all I was going to do was cause he's tongue to swell. That way he'd have to wait for someone to reverse it that would teach him. By our standards that was actually quite mild, three weeks ago he'd made me grow a beard. The clearing of a throat made me think twice about hexing him, "Morning Professor McGonagall," William greeted.

"Good Morning Mr Newham, girls," she replied, thankfully I hadn't actually hexed him, that wouldn't have been good.

"Morning," we mumbled in response.

"Miss Newham are you still wishing to become a healer?" her question caught me off guard; I was expecting a telling off or at least a warning, some form of reprimand.

"Err yeah," I replied, still cautious.

"Good, I spoke to Madam Pomfrey, she is willing to let you spent one of your free lessons in the hospital wing, for some experience," I was amazed, no reprimand, although there was still time.

"Really? Well, that's brilliant," my disagreement with William was momentarily forgotten.

"She would like to arrange a time with you later today," at least something was going well today.

With McGonagall gone I turned my attention back to William who had moved further up the table to his friends leaving Lauren and I alone, "so Oliver?" Figures that would be the first thing she said.

"So nothing," I replied, "we just had a light night in the library."

"Oh yeah," she grinned.

"Aaah you're as bad as the boys, it wasn't like that. I helped him with his potions essay, that's all," I was getting fed up with this now. Why couldn't people just believe it was as innocent as it was.

"I doubt he thought that," Lauren replied. I couldn't believe her; even my best friend was against me.

"What do you mean?" I pressed her to elaborate.

She gave me a 'are you serious' expression, "oh dear. You can be so dense sometimes." Dense? Come on I had the highest marks in our year in charms.

"I'm not having this conversation," I stood up, leaving my breakfast half finished. Lauren yanked on my arm pulling me down next to her.

"You must have seen the way he looks at you?" was she for real? I loved my best friend, I did, but right now she was not one of my favourite people.

"Your making something out of nothing, it was just a potions essay," I tried to fight my corner.

"Oh Els lighten up, you can't stay single forever, there is more to life than being a prefect," she looked down the table, "besides Oliver isn't that bad on the eyes."

I wanted to bash my head against the table, "Lauren you're being ridiculous, I've got something to do so I'll see you in transfiguration." This time she let me leave. I didn't really have anywhere else to be but right not anywhere away from Lauren was good. Did she really think that Oliver had a thing for me? She was just seeing things where she wanted to see them. Now fully annoyed, I trudged up to the hospital wing, may as well use my little bit of spare time wisely.

Sat in transfiguration I found that I couldn't concentrate, I was still thinking over what Lauren said over breakfast. I was trying not to, it wasn't really worth the brain space but something was interfering so instead of diligently listening as I was supposed to I found myself stealing glancing across the room at Oliver. He never looked my way once that had to prove Lauren wrong. There was only one thing that boy thought about and it was Quidditch. Happier than I was previously, I attempted to tune back into the class but my attention had been lost instead I settled for doodling on my scrap of parchment. This would mean extra work in the library tonight and here was me thinking I could have a night off. This was bloody Oliver Wood's fault.

The end of class couldn't come quick enough, I didn't waste any time in leaving the room with Lauren who, like me, had no idea what had just been taught in the class. Guess that meant two of us in the library later. "Hey Ellie, wait up!" it was Oliver; I waited for him to catch up.

"I'll see you later," Lauren said with a smirk before heading down the corridor, my friend was cruel. If only that was good enough reason to take points away, even if it was my own house.

"Hi Oliver," I said none too enthusiastically.

"Oh bad day?" he asked. He couldn't be more right.

"Something like that," I answered. He didn't need to know why my day was bad, that information was better left a secret.

"I won't keep you then, I just wanted to say thanks for last night and Matt says thanks as well," he explained. Matt wasn't passing on his thanks, the thought probably hadn't even crossed his mind but I appreciated the effort.

"That's okay, maybe you could tell me what McGonagall was rambling on about in that class in return," it was worth a shot. Someone must have played attention.

Oliver laughed, "Sorry, my mind was on Quidditch." I rolled my eyes. See Lauren, Oliver only thinks about Quidditch.

"So, are you coming to the match on Saturday?" he asked. I could hardly say no, I didn't fancy a Quidditch rant. Again with the Quidditch thinking.

"Yeah, go Gryffindor!" I cheered, all be it in a rather lame fashion.

Oliver's face lit up, "great, what class have you got now?"

"Ancient Runes," I replied, not one of my favourite class but it was useful. Or so I kept telling myself, surely as healer I might to have to decipher some old text to find an old spell, you never know what might happen. Of course the likelihood of that actually happening was pretty low but it got me through the class I thought was a good idea at the time.

Oliver grimaced, "could be worse, could be history of magic." He had a point there.

I left Oliver on the stairway, he was heading down to the Quidditch pitch to spend his free lesson there, I on the other hand, headed up to the fourth floor for the dingy little ancient runes room.

"What did Oliver have to say?" Lauren jumped on me as soon as I sat next to her in the library. It was my only free lesson of the day; I didn't exactly want to spend it talking about a non-existent situation.

"Just thanked me for the help last night," I explained.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "and, what else did he have to say?"

I dropped my book on the table with some force, "nothing much, just wanted to know if I was going to the match at the weekend, I said I was we always go."

Lauren all but squealed in delight, "I was right," she whispered, "he wants you to watch him."

Seriously, I was getting sick of this, "no he doesn't it was just polite conversation. Now none of this matter so are we going to work on this herbology project or what?"

Lauren took the hint and picked up the book she had in front of her, glad she had dropped the subject I opened up my own book, "I saw the way you were looking at him transfiguration."

"Lauren!" I dropped the book again.

"Girls, quiet," Madam Pince barked.

In a hushed voice, "it was your fault anyway; I wanted to see if he really was looking at me so I could prove you wrong."

Lauren looked smug, "was he?"

"No, now let's discuss this project instead of something so trivial," my patience was getting the better of me.

"That proves nothing," I glared at her; she returned it with a smile and picked her book up. I knew I hadn't heard the last of it but was grateful that at least for the time being she had dropped the matter. Not that there was one in the first place.

For the remainder of the week Lauren bugged me about Oliver at every chance she had, I kept telling her that she was making a big deal about nothing. She disagreed, so did William for that matter. He took great pleasure in making my life difficult; he even had his friends in on it. Regrettably I took points from my house for it. He walked away mumbling that I was uncool, he'd get over. Maybe next time he'd learn not to wind me up so much, then again that never stopped him before.

By Friday night the common was a buzz of activity, the upcoming Quidditch match was all that we talked about. For someone who had very little interest in Quidditch, I certainly willing to have a conversation with anyone who'd listen. I was very pro Gryffindor. The only person I didn't mention the word Quidditch to was Oliver, only for my own sake. I didn't need the obsessed Scotsman to explain something I didn't understand, or so I kept telling Lauren, I was just avoiding him so she wouldn't be right. "Is he really that bad?" she asked for the tenth time that day.

"I haven't got anything against him, you're just seeing something where there is nothing," my protests, it seems, kept falling on deaf ears.

Mid-morning on Saturday and we all wrapped up in coats in the stands, all wearing our team colours. The banners that our house had made over the course of the week were draped across the stands and waving in the air. Everyone was excited for the first game of the season. "Did you give Oliver a good luck kiss?" Lauren teased on our way up into the stands.

"Sod off," I answered back. When would they get it into their heads, I did not, do not and never will like Oliver in that way. Okay sure he was easy on the eyes and we got along fine but that was all there was to it. According to Lauren he spent more time talking to me than the other girls in our year, I didn't think so but then again up until now I hadn't paid much attention to it.

The rain, that had started as drizzle was now pelting us with full force. If it wasn't for the brightly coloured blurs that occasionally passed by our stand, you wouldn't know why we were out there.

Cold and shivering I was desperate for the game to end, then again at least huddled together we were better off than the team, who were completely exposed to the elements. Just when I thought the clouds were brightening and the rain letting up the seemed to darken rapidly. "There's something up there," Lauren muttered, squinting through the rain.

"Yeah more rain," I replied, trying to work out who had possession of the Quaffle.

"No, I mean something," muttering broke out among us and one girl screamed. Lauren was right, something was up there.

It happened so quickly, as we were trying to determine the alien object a blurry red object crashed to the ground. There were more screams from some of the younger girls breaking the silence, the cheers long since died out. "Is that Harry?" I asked Lauren.

"Yeah," none of us could believe what we were seeing, Dementors, hundreds of them, had bombarded the pitch. Automatically the temperature plumeted to freezing, instinctively we all huddled closer. Players were landing and Dumbledore had appeared on the pitch.

My eyes were darting this way and that, I wanted to keep an eye on the Dementors, but William was at the edge of the pitch and we all wanted to see if Harry was alright. I even spared a glance at Oliver.

The professors were conjuring patronouses left right and centre, keeping the Dementors away. Dumbledore looked furious. William stuck his thumb up, or at least that's what it looked like from this distance so I assumed he was okay. He joined the rest of the team now crowding round Harry, who had yet to move.

Back in the common room that night the mood was down. We had lost to Hufflepuff. Although, their seeker and captain wanted a rematch, I certainly wouldn't argue with that, but it just wasn't possible. No matter how hard Oliver tried to convince McGonagall. Speaking of Oliver, he was now sulking in the corner of the common room staring intently at the flames of the fire. I know he wanted to win but this was just a bit ridiculous. No one had spoken to him, they were too afraid to have their heads bitten off. "Go and talk to him," Lauren prompted, for once she wasn't teasing.

"Hey," I said, sitting down in the chair opposite.

"Hey," he muttered back, his arms were folded and his head down, if the flames weren't already lit I'd swear he was trying to start a fire with that look.

"Sorry about the game," maybe not the best conversation starter.

"Hmm," he replied, clearly not wanting conversation. Taking the hint I got ready to stand up. Screw him; I was only trying to be nice.

"Look at this way; you still have two games you are still in with a chance. You just have to play better and practice more," I was going for the optimism approach.

Oliver looked up, "we should have one that game though."

"I know," I didn't, I had no clue how good Hufflepuff were but Oliver needn't know that, "but events were out of your hands so don't blame yourself."

He sighed, "I know, it's just this is my last year to win the cup, I need to win it. If I don't then what chance to have a team signing me?"

I couldn't answer that but what he said grabbed my attention, "you want to play professionally?"

Oliver cheered up a bit as I asked that, "it's all I've ever thought about," okay not surprised by that, "since I first sat on a broomstick as a child it was the only thing I wanted to do."

"Wow," the image of a tiny Oliver on a broom made me want to laugh. I was bought up as a muggle, we would ride bikes or use rollerblades, I couldn't imagine ever riding a broom. During the first year I was appalling at it, it seemed William was graced with that talent.

We sat in silence, I was still trying to imagine my parents allowing me on a broom at the age of five, I just couldn't see it and Oliver it seemed had returned to his sulking. I thought it best to leave him to it so I made a move to get up again. "Do you have to go?"

I felt like a dear caught in the headlights, "Errr no but I'll get my book." Lauren was grinning like Cheshire cat as I walked back over and explained I was grabbing my book. I picked up my copy of healing charms for beginners and sat back down with Oliver.

One particular charm for curing a blocked nose caught my eye, after a day spent in the cold rain that seemed like a useful spell to know. If I wasn't sniffling then someone else would be. "Healing charms?" Oliver asked I hadn't expected him to say anything. I just assumed he'd go back to his brooding.

"Yeah, kind of useful if I want to be a healer," I replied. I was determined to get a head start and with the chance of experience in the hospital wing I was surely going to stand out above the rest.

"You want to be a healer?" he leaned forward, his arms now unfolded.

I nodded, "it's a lot of effort but it'll be worth it in the end." By the sounds of things we both had high ambitions. Oliver wanted to know more about being a healer so I rambled on for what felt like ages. I had a lot to say on the subject it was something I cared for quite a bit. Nearly as much as Oliver and his Quidditch although I wasn't that obsessed.

The common room emptied gradually and before I knew it we were the only ones in there. Suddenly feeling very self-conscious, I closed the open book on my lap; I hadn't actually looked at it in ages. "Can you believe how late it is? We ought to get some sleep," I stood up and collected my things.

"Hmm yeah," Oliver replied, "listen thanks for," Oliver shifted uncomfortably, "you know cheering me up."

I smiled, "you don't need to think me, just glad I could help."

Oliver looked like he wanted to say more but he didn't instead he settled for a quick good night before heading to the boys dormitories. I was left stood there a little confused, for the first time all week I was beginning to think Lauren was right. Discarding that thought quickly I blamed it on my tired brain and made my own way to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I finished my assignment, still got two more to do but well they can wait. Ooooh its nearly christmas, that means less uni work more writing and sleeing. I would have posted this on friday but I had a epic journey home in the snow then I went to a gig last night, busy busy. Anyways review and let me know what you think =]**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

By Sunday the weather hadn't let up, it was still cold and wet. Very wet. We ventured to the great hall for breakfast but returned to the warmth of the common room, where between confiscating a Fanged Frisbee the Weasley twins were throwing around to helping a few first years with their potions work I barely had chance to start my own work. All day the common room was a hive of activity with people coming and going. Exploding snap and wizard's chess games were going on left right and centre. Lauren threw aside her divination notes declaring them a waste of time and pulled a pack of cards out, needless to say our work lay abandoned and we spent hours playing the game. I was too competitive to leave the game at best two out three. I can't remember whose idea it was but we ended up putting a bet on the game. If I won Lauren would have to give me her last bar of Honeydukes chocolate, if Lauren won I had to go and talk to Oliver. It didn't seem fair to me, it just upped my need to win. I wasn't going to give Lauren the satisfaction.

I was one game up on Lauren, if I kept it up the chocolate bar was as good as mine. Trying hard to fight the triumphant grin that was spreading across my face I threw down another card, holding my breath I prayed it wouldn't explode. It seemed my luck had run out. The card exploded, wiping the grin from my face. My downwards spiral continued as we finished up, as dinner time arrived, with Lauren winning twelve games to my ten. Honestly, when would I learn? Complaining the whole way down to dinner I demanded a rematch but Lauren wasn't listening. I swear she got some sick enjoyment in watching my suffering. "Sit," she said as we joined our fellow seventh year Gryffindors. I had the spare seat next to Oliver. Lauren sat on my other site but immediately turned to conversation with Percy. How could she?

Silently fuming I set about loading my plate up. "You lost then," Oliver started the conversation, clearly amused.

"Huh?" I replied, very eloquent. I'd been too busy staring at my plate, praying for something to spare me. Never before had I had a problem speaking to Oliver but since Lauren got it into her head that Oliver like me it had become a different story. How pathetic.

Oliver laughed, "I saw your game with Lauren. I didn't know you were so competitive." Oh I hoped that he didn't over heard what our bet was.

"Yeah I want to demand a rematch," I shot Lauren a glare but she ignored me.

Oliver was still grinning, "And you thought I sulked about our loss yesterday."

"Oh sod off," I turned back to my dinner. That counted as talking to Oliver, take that Lauren.

"You don't mean that," he replied, really was he just out to annoy me. I didn't justify him with an answer.

By dessert I'd cheered up, talking with Oliver wasn't so bad although I put it down to the cake. Amelia and Matt had joined the conversation. We were discussing the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend. I needed a new quill and my supply of Honeydukes chocolate had long since disappeared. It was our last year at Hogwarts so before we got bogged down with even more work we'd all agreed to go as a group and have a few drinks in the Three Broomsticks but that was still a week away.

With our appetites satisfied we trudged back to the common room our sights on the potions essay. Not one of us had started it yet so for the remainder of the evening we spread our notes out across one of the large tables in the common room and loudly insulted Snape to anyone who'd listen. We didn't meet any argument, he was head of Slytherin. It was tradition to hate Slytherin and Snape, that's the way it had and always will be. Bit of house rivalry, it was healthy. Bitter mutterings aside, it was an entertaining evening. The twins had managed to get a hold of a Quaffle no doubt stolen from the Quidditch store. Although they claimed they were only borrowing it the likelihood of them returning it was low.

For some time our work lay abandoned instead the Quaffle was thrown about the common room. It was one giant game of Gryffindor catch. Thankfully Percy was in the library. I went to grab a drink, the Quaffle safely at the other side of the room. It could have only been seconds, my head turned away from the ball, next thing I know, after setting my glass down the bloody thing smacked me across the side of the head. "Bloody hell! Who threw that" no one answered. I rubbed the side of my already feeling a bruise. "No one owning up? Fine in that case as prefect I'll have to-confi-ummmf," a hand clasped over my mouth. I tried to pull it away that wasn't going to stop me putting an end to the game.

"Now now Ellie, don't be a spoil sport," it was Oliver, of course it was him, who else would be that desperate to keep a bit of Quidditch equipment. He removed his hand and I turned around to give him what for but stopped when I realised how close we were. Oliver was grinning like a Cheshire cat; he threw the Quaffle back across the room but remained where he was. This was cruel. I closed my mouth and blushed. Blushed, seriously? I felt the heat rise in my cheeks and was powerless to stop it. There had to be a spell to stop that helping. How embarrassing.

"Sod off," I retorted, gathering what little words I could. Oliver seemed quite pleased with himself. Really I wasn't here for his amusement.

"Did we not establish this earlier, you don't mean that," I did, I was done with this silly game of catch.

"Fine, I won't confiscate the ball," I turned away and gathered my abandoned books. Annoyed that I'd given in to Oliver I stomped over to the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?" Lauren shouted, now in possession of the Quaffle.

"Library," I called back. She nodded and threw the ball at an over excited first year.

I climbed out through the portrait hole aware someone was behind me. Not thinking anything of it I headed for the library. "Hold on will you," I nearly jumped out of my skin. Bloody Oliver, "I'll join you."

"Are you being serious?" I watched him carefully, "you're giving up the chance to touch a Quaffle, are you feeling alright?"

Laughing he replied, "You can't go without any company and besides you're clever, you can help me with my essay." If he thought I was helping, he had another thing coming. Hopefully he'd get bored and go back to the common room. It wasn't that I disliked Oliver; I just couldn't have Lauren being right.

We sat down in the library, I expected Oliver to sit opposite but no he just had to drop his bag down on the table next to me. Ignoring him I took to writing up the negative side effects of using an ageing draught. "I hate potions," Oliver muttered.

The ideal thing to do would be to ignore him but I didn't, "why did you take it?" I replied.

"McGonagall. Apparently there's more to life than Quidditch, I tried telling her I wouldn't need it," trust Quidditch to fall into the equation.

I laughed, earning a disapproving look from Madam Pince, "bet that went down well," I glanced out the window, "are you honestly telling me you'd rather be outside on a broom in this weather, than sat indoors in the warmth."

"Yes, a potions essay or Quidditch in the rain, Quidditch wins hands down," figures, I'd honestly never seen the draw to being feet up in the air on nothing but a broom. I preferred my feet to be flat on the ground thank you very much.

It took the rest of the evening to finish the essay most of our time had been spent talking. It was surprising how easy it was to talk to Oliver; he didn't talk about Quidditch as much as he usually did. It only cropped up once or twice in conversation. By the time Madam Pince shooed us from the library for the night I'd found that I was actually glad that Oliver had joined me. I didn't think it was that late as she closed the door behind us but if the library was closing and we were the last ones in there then it must have been pretty late. We headed for the stairs to the Gryffindor tower but as luck would have it or rather not, the stairs had changed and were now leading away from the tower. Brilliant, just brilliant.

"We could wait," Oliver suggested.

I shook my head, "that could be ages."

"Then we'll go round," it was the only other choice we had.

The problem was, going round would take ages, it meant climbing two floors to go down again, "sure Filch would love that," I answered negatively. I'd prefer to wait; the stairs wouldn't take forever to change back.

Oliver grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the stairs, "come on."

"Hey, wait a minute," but my protests were ignored, by now we were already half way down the corridor, "fine, you win." He let go of my hand and led the way to the other stairs.

The lights in the corridor had already been extinguished. It certainly wasn't a welcoming place to be with the wind rattling the windows and rain pelting against them but so long as we didn't run into Peeves or anyone else for that matter we'd be fine.

We managed to get to the floor above the portrait of the Fat Lady before we heard anything; footsteps were getting rapidly closer. Wonderful, there go the house points I earned on Friday. I knew we should have waited for the stairs to change. Oliver took my hand again and pulled me back down the corridor, "What are you doing?" I hissed whilst glancing over my shoulder, whoever it was wasn't close enough yet.

"Just trust me," he grinned, at least someone was enjoying this. What other choice did I have? It was either that or risk whoever it was, my money was on Snape considering my luck. Oliver pulled me into an alcove behind a suit of armour. I opened my mouth to speak but he put his finger over my lips, taking the hint I shut up. Crammed into the tiny alcove the heat rose to my cheeks once again, we were way too close for my liking. I tried to step back but the cold stone wall behind me blocked my way. The steps grew louder so Oliver shushed me. Did he really think I was going to speak now? Annoyed, I lifted my arm and pulled his hand away but froze as the steps passed us by and continued down the corridor. It was Professor McGonagall.

I couldn't believe it, how could we not have been caught? The sound of a door creaking open and then shut signalled to us that the coast was clear. I looked back at Oliver, I could feel the heat from his body as we stood there staring at each other. One of us had to break the silence. Inexplicably I could have stayed there all day. Instinctively we'd moved closer, too caught up in the moment to realise. My heart was pounding in my chest something which I was sure was not a result of hiding from McGonagall. When my eyes closed, I couldn't tell you, my mind was elsewhere, actually I'm pretty sure it wasn't thinking at all. It had probably gone to another planet. Realising what was happening my eyes sprung open and I pulled my head away, looking down the corridor. I didn't look at Oliver; I'd look anywhere but at Oliver. The corridor was once again quiet so I gathered my will power and took a step out of from the alcove but stopped. I was still holding Oliver's hand, oh that wasn't good. How could I forget to let go of it. "Errrrrm," we let go of each other's hands, avoiding each other's gaze, talk about awkward.

I headed down the corridor ahead of Oliver desperate to leave what just happened behind. "Did you see what she was holding?" he asked a little disappointed as we reached another set of stairs. I shook my head, I'd been too distracted by him not that I'd admit that. "The Quaffle, she confiscated it," he explained.

"Good," I replied snapping back to my normal self. The self I was comfortable with.

Neither one of us said anything else until the Fat Lady swung shut behind us. The common room had emptied considerably in the last few hours. There were only a handful of students dotted around still doing work. We stood awkwardly near the entrance, both unsure of what to say. Wanting to escape to the safety of my dorm

I moved away from him towards the stairs. I turned back to say goodnight, "night Oliver," I called as I made a bee line for the dorm.

"Night," he replied quietly before sitting down on one of the empty sofas. I couldn't reason it away but as I climbed the stairs I felt bad. It was no use dwelling on it though.

"Next time I'm going to the library alone," I exclaimed as I opened the door to the dorm. Four surprised faces stared back at me.

"Was it that bad?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, it was terrible," I replied, sitting on the edge of my bed with all the elegance and grace of a Hippogriff.

Lauren rolled her eyes, "no it wasn't, now come on tell us everything from start to finish." Normally it was a good thing that my best friend knew me so well unfortunately this was not one of those occasions.

"We worked on the potions essay and were just chatting in the library," I explained.

"And that's what so terrible?" Charlotte, another seventh year asked.

"No that was fine, I actually enjoyed it," I replied not believing the words that left my mouth.

Lauren muttered darkly, "Figures you'd enjoy that bit."

"Anyway we lost track of time and the library closed, on our way back here the staircase changed so we had to go the long way around. It took forever, it was already past curfew," I drew a breath, "what was terrible was McGonagall."

"Yeah, she took the Quaffle," Amelia obviously wasn't a fan of McGonagall tonight, "so what was so terrible? Did she catch you?"

"With Oliver," Lauren giggled, "we're you two doing something you shouldn't be."

Immediately my face flushed, "no and you're not helping so shut it." She eyed me as I dismissed her comment. "Oliver pulled me into an alcove," Lauren snorted proving exactly why I didn't like to have this kind of conversation with her.

"And?" Beth who had the bed opposite mine prompted.

"And, well yeah, she walked past," I skirted over a huge part of the story.

"But there's something else you aren't telling us," Lauren stated still amused. I stood up and wondered over to the window, looking out over the dark grounds. So long as Lauren couldn't see my face I'd be okay. She could read me like a book.

"I'm betting Oliver kissed her," Amelia offered.

"No, it wasn't all Oliver's doing, was it Ellie?" Lauren asked, now no longer giggling.

I turned around and leant against the window ledge, "something like that although not quite. I came to my senses." I folded my arms to prove the point, "why on earth would he think that was a good idea," I ranted away.

"Ellie for someone with brains you are incredibly thick," Lauren declared, "can't you see that the boy likes you." I ignored her and watched the flames in the fire instead, "I don't see any problem with it, you like him don't you?"

Pacing across the room and back I replied, "I can't like him." It was something I'd been trying very hard to fight but if tonight was anything to go by I was failing miserably at it. I had no reason why but Oliver was easy to talk to and we'd always joked around but this year things were different. Ever since Lauren had mentioned it earlier on in the week the thought had been plaguing me. The more I thought about Oliver the harder it became not to like him.

"Go on then, what noble reason do you have this time?" Lauren asked.

"I," I had no reason.

Grinning triumphantly Lauren thought she'd rub it in some more, "exactly. I rest my case." I threw myself face first down onto my bed, groaning into my pillow. This just got complicated. Just wait till William found out about this. He'd love writing home to tell our parents, it would probably be the only time he'd write home all year.

"I say you march into the boys' dorm and declare your love for him," Charlotte grinned. Why did they have to find this funny?

"No," I sat up, "I say we go to bed and forget we had this whole conversation."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, hope you had a good christmas, new year and all that jazz. Thank you for the reviews, I actually didn't think this story would get that many hits but I was surprised so yeah thank you.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

I was true to my word; I forgot the conversation from the night before and instead took to burying myself in the mountain of homework that no matter how hard I tried it never got any smaller. They weren't lying when they said seventh year was tough. One more night in the library and I might go crazy.

For an entire week I'd managed to avoid Oliver, it was my easiest option. I was afraid that if I spent any more time with him then I might suffer the same lapse in judgement that I'd suffered the night we hid in that alcove, which was all his fault.

By Friday night I was curled up in an armchair in the common room reading last week's copy of witch weekly. Lauren had passed it on to me as soon as she'd received this week's copy. There was nothing overly interesting in it, there never was. The only article that had taken my fancy was the interview with the drummer of the Weird Sisters. I was going to cast the magazine aside when I saw Oliver walk through the portrait hole, he was returning from Quidditch practice. Quickly I flipped a page of the magazine and immersed myself in an article on curling hair with a simple charm. I prayed for Oliver to keep walking, he did. Straight up to his dorm, excellent. Once again I'd succeeded in avoiding him.

I couldn't avoid Oliver forever; the first Hogsmeade weekend was tomorrow. We were all going to the Three Broomsticks in the afternoon. I looked up from the magazine to see Lauren giving me a disproving look, "give me that," she snatched the magazine from me.

"Oi! I was reading that," I argued back.

"No you weren't, you, and I quote 'find the magazine pointless' don't try and fool me otherwise. Oliver may have bought it but I don't," she was right.

"It doesn't matter, Oliver's gone now," I replied, quite pleased with myself.

"Hey Phillip!" Lauren shouted. What on earth was she up to now? Apparently Phillip hadn't heard her, "Oi! Phillip Andrews!" she bellowed. That did the trick.

"What!" he shouted across the common room.

Lauren grinned wickedly somehow I felt that was for my benefit, "Go and fetch," oh no she wouldn't, "Oliver," she would.

"Are you crazy," I whispered.

"No, now quit being an idiot," she answered hotly.

I pulled myself to my feet intent on fleeing hastily, "oh no you don't," she put her hands on my shoulders and forced me to sit. I needed to spend more time with Amy, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't do this to me.

We waited for Oliver who, with a rather dumbfounded expression on his face, sat on the arm of my chair. He could have stood for crying out loud. Lauren smiled triumphantly, "I could hear you shouting from the dorm," Oliver laughed.

"Yes, imagine what it was like sitting near her," I mumbled.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade?" Lauren asked. Oh sweet merlin what was she planning.

"Yeah," Oliver replied, he looked down at me looking for an explanation. I shrugged, best to keep it simple.

"Excellent, would you happen to be going to Plumpton's Quidditch Supplies?" Lauren was definitely up to something.

Oliver gave her a funny look as if to say 'what a silly question to ask', "Yeah, why?" At least I wasn't the only one who was suspicious.

"Ellie needs to go," she explained.

I opened my mouth, intent on denying it but Oliver beat me to a reply, "really? Well we can call in together then meet you guys in the Three Broomsticks."

"She needs to get William a birthday present," oh Lauren was good. I was just going to get him something from Honeydukes.

"He's been moaning about his pair of twig trimmers. Plumpton's will have them, did you know that the owner, Roderick Plumpton holds a record for the fastest snitch catch," seriously he could remember that but not the wand movement for the Atmospheric Charm.

"Well then it's sorted," Lauren folded her arms triumphantly.

"Don't I get a say in this?" I glared at Lauren.

"Oh," Oliver sounded disappointed, it would only be a matter of time before the guilt hit me, "you errrr, you don't have to go," and there it was. Hello guilt.

"No no, I'll go," I reassured him.

"Brilliant, meet me in the entrance hall at nine," he grinned. Oliver left us shortly afterwards leaving me alone with Lauren who was looking rather pleased with herself. I excused myself to bed, no longer in the mood to listen to Lauren ramble on about tomorrow. The empty dorm was a welcome sight. I put on my warmest pair of pyjamas and climbed into bed. My thoughts drifted to the morning, I don't know why I was so worried. It was just two friends spending time together; people did that all the time.

William's birthday present, that was the only reason I was now reluctantly on my way down to the entrance hall. Maybe Oliver would change his mind but then again maybe he wouldn't. I could already see him leaning against the wall on the far side. Fantastic.

I could turn around and run back up to the dorm and feign a stomach bug, "Ellie, Over here!" or not. Wiping my sweaty palms onto my jeans I weaved my way through the crowd towards Oliver. I could do this.

"Morning Oliver," I tried my hardest to smile to hide the fact I wanted to be elsewhere.

"Good morning, sleep well?" he asked.

"Erm, yeah I did thanks and yourself?" oh how I wish a hole in the ground would open up and swallow me.

"I've slept better, Andrews was snoring like a welsh green dragon," he glared at Andrews through the crowd.

"Oh, well we don't have to go if you'd rather go back to bed," I tried not to sound too hopeful.

"And give up the chance of Quidditch shopping? Not likely," he sounded disgusted at the thought.

"Oh so it wasn't my fabulous company?" I teased but as soon I realised where the conversation might lead I regretted opening my mouth.

"And that too but you know that already," he replied proving my cheeks with the fuel they needed to blush.

Needing safe ground I turned the conversation back to Quidditch, "have you always been this obsessed with Quidditch?" That did the job, for the entire walk into Hogsmeade Oliver rambled on about going to see the Montrose Magpies as a kid with his Dad, his first broom and the field in that his Dad used to take him to for practice. Listening to Oliver meant I didn't have to talk, something I was fine with so far all my mouth had done was land me in conversations I didn't want to have.

"You should really tell me to shut about Quidditch, you must be used to it though, and surely William dragged you to Quidditch games right?" Oliver asked.

"Nope. Muggle born remember, but I'm pretty sure he would have done if he'd have known about it," it would be a very William thing to do.

"I bet you would have enjoyed that," he nudged me with his elbow.

"Shut up Oliver," I elbowed him back harder, although pretty sure it wouldn't have hurt him.

The bustling village of Hogsmeade was a pleasant site to behold, something I hadn't seen since June. Oliver led the way to Plumpton's Quidditch supplies, clearly quite eager to obsess some more over Quidditch.

Plumpton's was packed to bursting with students eager to spend their money. A snitch was whizzing about above our heads and a few model broomsticks were flitting about. Model Quidditch players were walking about on the nearest shelf. The shop was simply amazing, it definitely explained Oliver's obsession, even I had a new liking for the sport.

I wondered around the shop fascinated by everything. Every shelf was packed with objects such as broom polish and in amongst them was things I didn't recognise. Stacked on every surface were old Quidditch books and magazines that students were glancing through. I couldn't believe how busy the shop was; even those who didn't play Quidditch were in here buying all manner of things. "Here," a very happy Oliver handed me something.

"What's this?" I looked down in confusion.

"Twig trimmers," he replied.

"Right," I still had no idea what he was saying.

"For William," oh now I felt stupid.

"Oh cool, sorry I was distracted," Oliver nodded in understanding.

"Not what you expected I take it?" he picked up a battered magazine and began to flick through it.

"No, this is actually pretty amazing," I replied joining him as he looked through the magazine.

"I bet coming here is like Christmas for you?"

"Something like that," he laughed.

I lost track of time as we were in the Quidditch shop. Roderick Plumpton, the owner, recognised Oliver through the crowd and called him over. "Hi Sir," Oliver shook his hand.

As Oliver and Mr Plumpton chatted away about something, I think it was a recent Quidditch game; I took to flicking through a book about the Holyhead Harpies. To be honest I was more fascinated by the pictures.

"Oh no what are you doing in here?" I whipped my head around to locate the annoying voice I'd recognise anywhere.

"Buying your birthday present," I answered William.

"You are?" his face lit up, no longer against the idea of me invading his hangout spot.

"Yeah Oliver helped me out," my eyes widened as William grinned. I anticipated his next move and slammed my hand over his mouth. He was not going to embarrass me here of all places. "How about you keep quiet before I put whatever's in my hand back on the shelf," I threatened.

William nodded and I let go of him. Knowing that he wouldn't keep quiet I hastily went to pay and suggested to Oliver that we head to the three broomsticks. We were already half an hour late.

Entering the warm pub we navigated our way through the throng of students towards the bar. Oliver ordered two butter beers, I wanted pay for my own but he was having none of it. "Quit being so stubborn, I'm paying because I want to pay," Oliver handed me the butter beer. I thanked him as we walked over to where our fellow seventh years was waiting.

We were met with surprised faces, did they really need to draw attention to the fact we spent the morning together. It really wasn't that big of a deal. Lauren was the only one who wasn't surprised; she was sat with a smug look upon her face. We sat down in the only two seats at the end of the bench.

For the remainder of the afternoon we forgot the heavy workload we were all suffering and instead chatted amongst ourselves.

"Have you seen how many Sirius Black posters there are?" I said as I eyed the crazy man in the photograph.

"Yeah, they're everywhere. I'm amazed he's managed to avoid the Dementors for this long," he answered.

I turned my back on the unnerving poster and immersed myself in the conversation.

Several butter beers later and we were ready to face the cold once again and leave behind the warmth of the Three Broomsticks. We filed out into the street and trekked back up to the castle. All around us other students had similar ideas.

"Spending the day with me wasn't so bad now was it?" Oliver asked. I'm not sure how but I ended up walking with Oliver behind everyone else.

How did he know that I didn't want to spend the day with him? I'd tried not to make it that obvious, "Actually I really enjoyed myself. You know you deserve an award for getting me to spend so much time in a Quidditch shop." Oliver laughed. "How did you know that spending the day with you was not high on my list of things to do?" I had to ask.

"You're really going to ask that?" Oliver was trying to avoid answering.

"Yes," I kicked a stone at my feet as I waited for his answer.

"Are you sure want me to answer?" that unnerved me. What on earth was he going to say? I was just waiting for him to say that Lauren had told him.

"Would I have asked if I didn't want to know?" I chanced a glance at him. He looked a bit uncomfortable but noticing me looking at him he smirked.

"Well just remember you wanted to know," didn't he know that I was impatient but not wanting to be rude I kept quiet, "You've been avoiding me all week, hiding in the library." I opened my mouth to protest, "Let me finish, I can understand that believe me I can but it's ridiculous, we're in the same house. We're you really planning on avoiding me until the end of the year?"

Sheepishly I replied, "The thought had crossed my mind."

"Oi! You two hurry up!" Matt shouted from in front. I hadn't realised we'd lagged behind that much.

"Alright, hold your horses!" I shouted back but he wasn't listening, "look I'm sorry. You don't deserve to be ignored, I was being idiotic."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me into a sort of one armed hug, "that's alright, now come on, we need to catch up with the others."

We picked up the pace but the others were too far ahead and I didn't have the energy to run up the hill and besides I was enjoying Oliver's company. Oliver kept his arm around my shoulder and we ambled up the lane to the castle doors. We were one of the last few stragglers to get back. There was still an hour until dinner so we headed for the common room. "So, what is it that you bought from Plumpton's?" I hadn't paid any attention to what Oliver had picked up in the shop.

I eyed the bag with curiosity; surely he already had every Quidditch item known to mankind. "Just some more supplies for my broom stick servicing kit," he answered.

I laughed, "They actually have one of those?"

"Well yeah, how else would you keep a broom in good condition," he stated.

"A charm?" I suggested.

"A charm, yeah but where would be the fun in that?" Oliver grinned. We clambered in through the portrait hole into the busy common room, everyone on a high from their trip into Hogsmeade. "C'mon, I'll show you?" Oliver dragged me across the common room.

"She me what?" I asked with confusion.

"My broomstick servicing kit," really? Of all the things in this bizarre world of magic and he was going to show me that. Honestly, bloody Oliver Wood and his Quidditch. Nonetheless I let him lead the way upstairs to his dorm.

What can I say about the boys' dorm? It was a complete mess. Dirty clothes littered the floor and numerous posters were pinned to the walls. I guessed which one was Oliver's bed by the Quidditch posters. At least the bed had been made but I had a sneaky suspicion that had been the house elves.

Oliver pulled a box out from under the bed which I assumed was his broom stick servicing kit. I just had to open my mouth. Oliver was no completely absorbed in throwing away various bottles and replacing them with new ones from the bag. Explaining each one as he did so, I was paying very little attention to what he was saying. Instead I found myself admiring his dedication to the sport. The way his face lit up as he retold a story from his own experiences, I even found myself laughing when he opened the broomstick polish and sniffed it and then offered it to me to sniff. "That's the smell of Quidditch," he grinned like a child at Christmas. I had to disagree with him, I'd learnt from William that the smell of Quidditch was one damp and sweat.

I watched as Oliver placed everything back into the box and push it under the bed, "sorry, I only meant to show it to you guess I kind of got a bit carried away." He nervously scratched the back of his head.

Smiling I replied, "Don't worry about it, it wasn't half as bad as it could have been."

"Is that you admitting that you like Quidditch," he pulled himself up onto the bed next to me.

"I wouldn't go that far, shall we just say I have a more of an appreciation for the sport," I replied.

"I'll accept that," he laughed.

"Good now I believe it's time for dinner," I stood up expecting Oliver to do the same.

"Ellie just wait a second, please," I turned round to face him. Oliver stood up and closed the space between us. Immediately I began to panic, did Oliver not learn anything from the other night?

I took a deep breath to steady my nerves; he reached up with his hand to stroke my cheek. "No need to be so nervous," he all but whispered. What could I do? My mind was screaming at me to get the hell out of there, my heart on the other hand was willing me to close the distance between us. I was always listening to my head and up until now it had never failed me. It was such a safe option but I was getting tired of fighting what was now inevitable. I smiled slightly; it was all the encouragement that Oliver needed to place his lips to mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, right here's chapter 5. It may not be the best thing I've written but it's a chapter nonetheless. I've got plenty of ideas for once they've finished school, I just haven't got many for their last year. Oh well, sure I'll come up with something interesting. Thanks for reading.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

The rationale part of me should have told me to run for the hills. Run like my life depended on it. But I didn't. Instead I listened to my heart and put my hands on Oliver's shoulders. I can't find the words to describe it; nothing seemed an adequate enough description. For now I'd settle for perfect or at least I thought it was perfect. It seemed as our lips fit perfectly together. Was this really what I'd been fighting this entire time?

Our lips parted but I kept my head close to Oliver's. A part of me was afraid to look directly at him for fear he'd be able to tell what I was thinking. It was the first time I'd ever let someone get that close to me. "You okay Ellie?" Oliver asked.

"Mmmm yeah, just give me a minute," I replied with a slight laugh. That had sounded ridiculous. Oliver laughed also. I was still trying to wrap my head around kissing him.

Having gathered my wits again I pulled away from him slightly and could truly say that I was happy. Oliver seemed to pick up my happy response and kissed me again. This time was even better than the first.

Oliver held me at arm's length, "I've wanted to do that for ages," he confessed.

I blushed, I'd known that he had and it seemed like nearly everyone else did as well not that it bothered me anymore, I would have caved a long time ago had I known. "Go out with me Ellie," Oliver asked.

I was hardly going to say no after finally caving in to my own feelings the problem was I didn't know how to answer. Franticly I rushed through every possibly answer but they all sounded too cheesy or not good enough. "Ellie?" he must be worried I'd turn him down.

I smiled, "oh alright." Oliver's face lit up.

"You have no idea how I am to hear that," he pulled me closer.

"I think I do," I smiled and lifted my head up to kiss him surprising myself with my own boldness.

"Shall we go down to dinner?" I asked now aware of the time.

"Yeah, I'm starving," I laughed, still a hungry Quidditch player at heart.

We walked towards to door hand in hand, "Can we, you know, just leave this between us for now. At least until I wrap my head around it." I wasn't ready for any more big revelations today. It had been eventful enough.

"If that's what you want," he replied as he squeezed my hand.

"Do you mind?" I didn't want him to be upset.

"No, I understand completely," he leaned in for one more kiss before let go of each other's hands and headed down to the common room to gather everyone else before wondering down to dinner as a group.

As we emerged into the common we received some strange looks mostly from our fellow seventh years. Lauren shot me a triumphant smile, so much for keeping it between the two of us. Then again Lauren was different she'd known me a very long time.

We headed down to dinner for the Halloween feast. I sat myself down next to Oliver without being forced by Lauren who kept sending me smug looks. Once again Hogwarts had really outdone itself. There were the usual giant pumpkins and bats flying about. Then there was the food, the deserts were my favourite. I'd only had a few mouthful of the main course, as we all did, to save ourselves for pudding. "Oh hey Els Mum sent me something for you," William called as he walked down the table.

"Why didn't she just send it to me then?" I was sceptical. It was Halloween all the more reason not to trust my brother.

"A mistake, she put it in the wrong parcel," that sounded like something my mum would do.

"Oh okay, hand it over then," I held out my hand letting curiosity get the better of me.

By the time I realised that he had been lying it was too late. William grinned wickedly as he dropped the offending object into my hand. The offending object ran across my hand making me scream. It was a bloody spider. I shook my hand desperate to get it off and chills ran down my spine. By now everyone sat around me was in hysterics. The spider seemed to cling to me as it ran onto my arm, "get it off!" I shouted, standing up. Oliver pulled me back into my seat and grabbed the spider. He dropped it onto the floor where it scuttled off. "Thanks," I muttered, now thoroughly embarrassed but at the same time seething with hatred towards my brother. William had wisely stepped back a few paces. "I'm going to kill him," I muttered. I could see that Oliver was trying not to laugh, I couldn't blame him. I would laugh if someone else was in my position, "William, might I suggest you go and sit down before I do something to get myself expelled." He took my advice and wondered back to his seat still laughing.

"Oh Ellie, you do make us laugh," Matt said through laughter.

"Sod off," I mumbled. Oliver placed his hand on my knee and had stopped laughing. I immediately forgot my embarrassment and took his hand moving it to my lap where I kept a hold of it.

After dinner I left first with Lauren, I didn't want to stick around for William's sake. It wasn't till we were halfway upstairs that it hit me, I was a prefect. Oh I was so going to use that to my power or better yet I could use Oliver. I dropped back from Lauren and fell into step with Oliver. "Oliver, I need a favour," I asked innocently.

"Yeah sure anything," he answered.

"Let me ban William from one Quidditch practice, please," I hoped he'd say yes.

"Isn't a ban from Quidditch a bit extreme," Oliver reasoned.

"No, not really," I answered him.

"You're not going to let me say no are you?" At least he could see that he was fighting a losing battle.

"Nope," I grinned.

"Fine," he relented.

"Brilliant," my sentence was cut off by screams but they weren't the usual screaming from pranks and the likes. These screams were purely panic induced. We all looked around in confusion. Everyone having come to a stop on the stairs.

"Black!" "Sirius Black!" "He's here, we're all dead!" Various shouts filled the air.

"Sirius Black?" I muttered to Oliver. Not caring about being seen I took his hand and dragged him back down the stairs where it was quieter, "I need to find William."

"Calm down Ellie, we don't know its Black," he pulled me to a stop.

I tried to pull away or pull him with me which ever was easiest. William was still in the great hall, or at least he had been as we left, "I don't care. Something isn't right and that's all I need to know."

"Well you aren't going alone," he tightened his grip on my hand as we fought against the crowd down the stairs.

"William!" I shouted as I spied him on the floor below.

"Ellie, thank merlin," Oliver let go of my hand and I ran to William, "they are saying that Black got into the castle."

"Inside?" I let go of William and looked around, "he can't still be here though can he?"

"I doubt it," Oliver contributed. I settled for the relative safety of his arm around my waist. William didn't say anything; he was too busy looking around the crowd.

Eventually the professors herded us all back down to the great hall, instructing us to stay. Rumours filled the room with no one actually knowing the truth. Whispers broke out as everyone gathered around in their friendship groups. I stood with my fellow seventh years, all of us worried. "Elena, you don't have time to converse with our fellow classmates. There are prefect duties to be done," Percy interrupted our discussion about Sirius Black. I'd completely forgotten that I was a prefect.

"Right, yes, sorry," I didn't bother correcting him over my name. Only my family called me Elena, well William didn't he usually went for an insult.

Dumbledore called silence to the hall and explained that Sirius Black had indeed entered the school. It sent shivers down my spine but at least I wasn't the only one. A first year Hufflepuff burst into tears whilst the Slytherin's managed to look smug.

That night we would all be sleeping in the great hall. Sleeping bags and pillows had appeared out of now where. The professors then left to search the school for Sirius Black leaving head boy and girl to organise us prefects into some kind of rota for watching over everyone. I just prayed that Percy would give me an early shift.

It took a long time for everyone to fall asleep, I tried not to let Black worry me and instead put my mind to the task at hand. For an hour I paraded up and down the hall telling kids to go to sleep although no one listened. I took great pleasure in taking points off of slytherins; somehow it made me feel better. There was no guilt what so ever because I was equally sure that their prefects were taking just as many house points from other houses. It was a twisted kind of equilibrium.

Every time I passed a Gryffindor they'd call me over and ask if there was any news yet and each time I'd tell them I'd heard nothing. I wish we'd heard some good news that Black had been caught and we were all safe and sound but that was not to be the case. Over the course of the night the professors looked in to check on us and make sure no one had hexed someone to kingdom come or that Sirius Black had decided to pay as an unpleasant visit.

With my stint of patrolling over I sat down with the seventh years in the corner. "Any news Ellie," I groaned now fed up with hearing that question.

"None yet," I climbed into my sleeping. Lauren had grabbed one for me earlier on and saved a spot next to her.

"They better catch him," Matt mumbled.

I looked over at Oliver and smiled who smiled back, "they will otherwise he might return and we might get sent home. There would be no more inter-house Quidditch cup." Really leave it to Oliver.

"Honestly we could all die and you're worried about Quidditch," Amy scolded.

"Not just Quidditch, there are other things," oh he wouldn't spill our little secret. I'd hex him into next year.

"Your broomstick doesn't count," I joined the banter as a way of trying to keep control of the situation. Forget Sirius Black, this was a crisis.

"Well I think it does," Oliver rolled over onto his back to look up at the starry ceiling. We fell into silence, it was now nearly one in the morning and most people had started to fall asleep.

"Hey do you think they've let the Dementors into the school to look for Black?" I asked the group in general.

"I doubt it, they'll just give him to them when they find him," Lauren answered.

"That's good," I replied with a yawn.

"Does anybody know where William is?" I knew he was in the hall, when we'd first arrived he'd stood nearby but then gone to find his friends.

"Yeah don't worry, he's over there," Oliver sat up and pointed across the hall.

"Thanks," I said with relief.

When I awoke the following morning I was tired and achy, sleeping on a floor tends to do that to a person. We stayed in the hall for breakfast where we were reassured by Dumbledore that although Sirius Black had escaped he was no longer in the castle. A wave of relief and chatter flooded the great hall and continued as we made our way back to our respective dorms.

Walking back to the Gryffindor tower I was yanked behind a tapestry by Oliver, I hadn't seen him since breakfast so it came as quite a surprise. "Oi! What on earth do you think you're doing?" I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. I really hated surprises.

"Good morning kiss?" he grinned. Was he serious? We'd just had breakfast and I had yet to brush my teeth.

"I don't think so," I shoved him away and stepped out from behind the tapestry. He may well be my boyfriend but that didn't change the fact that he could be bloody annoying. Hold on a second? Did I just call him my boyfriend? Well that was what he was but it still sounded strange. I shook my head and fixed my thoughts on going up to the girls' room, to a proper bed and sleeping.

I reached the common room and caught up with Lauren who gave me a questioning look. "Later," I mouthed. She nodded and went upstairs. I went to follow but caught sight of William out of the corner of my eye. I still had to pay him back for the spider incident yesterday. "William!" I hollered.

He froze but then continued his conversation with his friends. If he wasn't going to come to me then I'd go to him. Stepping across the room I caught sight of Oliver walking through the portrait hole, oh this was just brilliant. "Right William, you're banned from one nights Quidditch practice," I smiled triumphantly as I watched it sink in.

"You what! You can't do that! Oliver!" Oliver walked over; he obviously had no clue about the bomb I'd just dropped. "She's banning me from practice," William didn't hide his disgust.

"Just the one," Oliver answered, William's face was priceless and my boyfriend was brilliant. Boyfriend, there was that word again.

"Wait, you know about this. And you're okay with it?" William's annoyance had been replaced by disbelief.

"Yeah, it's only fair. Maybe next time you won't drop a spider on her," Oliver folded his arms and leaned back on the desk behind him. I swear that Quidditch captain went straight to his head gave him ideas above his station.

"And I thought you were cool," William frowned. His friends were in hysterics; I turned and left him to stew my work finished for the day.

After sleeping away most of the Sunday morning I dragged Lauren out of bed and down to the lake for some fresh air. Even if it was a chilly November morning. "Lauren I need your help," I sighed as I fiddled with the buttons on my coat.

"My help? Why?" clearly this was not what she was expecting.

"Okay I may have found myself in a strange situation," I started. Well at least I thought it was strange.

"How strange?" she eyed me curiously.

"Kissing Oliver strange," I confessed.

Lauren squealed making me wince, "that's utterly amazing. I'm so happy, Amy owes me a galleon."

"You were betting on me?" I couldn't believe my friends.

"Oh Ellie we could all see it coming, Amy just thought that it would happen after Christmas. Now fill me in on every little detail," Lauren demanded.

I answered everyone one of Lauren's questions, it felt like the Spanish inquisition. Lauren frowned, "I don't see why you find this strange."

I really wasn't looking forward to explaining why, "Because I've known Oliver since I was eleven. To call him my boyfriend is just strange. Doesn't sound right."

Lauren laughed, "Ellie I think it's you who's strange." We sat on a log by the lake for a short while until our fellow seventh years joined us.

"Just keep this quiet okay," I requested urgently as I watched our friends walk towards us. Oliver was holding a Quaffle that he'd no doubt robbed from the Quidditch store.

"Keeping it silent won't make it any easier," I was just grateful that she understood for now.

We sat around for a long time talking, or rather the seventh year girls. The boys were throwing around the stolen Quaffle and making lots of noise which had attracted the giant squid. As I looked out of the lake I realised that I would really miss this place. I highly doubted that once we finished school that we'd all hang out and be so care free. All in all I ended up in a very melancholy mood as we trudged back to the castle for Sunday lunch.

We returned from dinner and spent the evening in the common room listening to the Montrose Magpies play the Appleby Arrows on the wireless. I sat with Lauren, Oliver, William, Amy and Matt. William had apparently forgiven me for banning him from Quidditch; I had a sneaky suspicion that he had something to do with an essay he hadn't finished for Snape. The rest of the Quidditch team joined us from time to time, flitting in and out to check on the scores. Even Percy asked at one point. Although I have a sneaky suspicion that he just wanted an indication of when the game was likely to end, good luck to him with that. I didn't think that we were causing that much of a disturbance.

Oliver, William and Matt, were listening intently, Amy was trying her hardest to maintain an interest. Lauren was glaring at the Weasley twins, they'd put something in her pumpkin juice over dinner that turned her tongue green so she was still silently plotting their demise. Poor twins.

I didn't want to seem too eager and sit with Oliver but I couldn't help myself. Everyone could see that we were sat closer than usual but thankfully no one said anything. It seemed that for once the gods were on my side and Lauren was right, keeping it a secret was no easy task. All afternoon I'd wanted to be with Oliver but because of our little secret that couldn't be. If we suddenly went missing from our group of friends it would look suspicious. I'd decided to throw caution to the wind and sat next to Oliver. He put his arm around my shoulder and took a hold of my other hand. I waited for my brothers annoying remarks but there weren't any. Apparently Quidditch was his priority.

"I'd love to play for the Arrows," William sighed dreamily. They'd been his favourite team since his first day at Hogwarts. He'd been ecstatic to find out that they were from not far from where we lived.

"The Arrows, really?" Oliver sounded disgusted. I didn't' know enough about the team to know why he'd be disgusted.

"All right then Mr Quidditch pants, who would you play for?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Puddlemere of course," he answered as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Puddlemere, really?" William imitated him earning him a glare. It was then that William looked up at us and grinned. Oh I was not going to hear the end of this.

"Yeah they're way better than the Appleby Arrows," Oliver continued.

"Are they as fabulous as Ellie?" William teased. Oh great, he'd started.

I folded my arms and gave William my most menacing glare, "listen up William. Whatever you say won't bother me so save yourself some breath and shut up."

"Oh no can do sis," he stood up and headed for the table where Matt and Phillip were finishing their charms work along with a few other seventh years. I groaned as I watched William spill the beans on us.

"I'm going to kill my brother," I muttered under my breath making Oliver chuckle.

"He's got style you've got to give him that," Oliver laughed as we watched William turn around triumphantly before setting off towards the next group of people.

Matt and Phillip looked over at us. Matt winked and Phillip just laughed, "I think the cats out of the bag," I commented dryly.

"I think so too," Oliver sighed.

That night I went to bed thinking of Oliver and replaying the weekend over and over in my mind. It had certainly been an interesting one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, oh dear I'm sorry for neglecting this story but I had lots of assignments (feeble excuse I know) and then fanfiction kept giving me error messages and not letting me upload. Thank you to everyone who's reading this and reviewed!**

**I don't own Harry Potter, I just wish I did.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

November fifth arrived and William was still alive, I didn't kill him but I did ask Percy to assign him a detention with McGonagall, oh to have friends in high places. He wasn't impressed. To be honest I thought he should be grateful I could have gone for a ban on Quidditch but that would annoy Oliver as well.

I received a letter from my parents; they were going out to a huge firework display. The wizarding community didn't celebrate bonfire but that didn't stop the Weasley twins from trying, any exscuse to let off fireworks inside. I have to admit they were quite pretty to look at so I let my prefect duties fall by the way side and pretended I couldn't see or hear them or the crowd that had gathered.

Talking about bonfires wasn't the full purpose of the letter; it seemed William had wasted no time in bringing them up to date on my love life. The letter was full of lines like 'I hope he's a nice young man' and 'you should invite him over during the Christmas holidays'. Inviting Oliver to meet my parents, oh dear that was not going to end well. Outside of Hogwarts William and I lived a relatively magic free life at least when our parents were around. Sure they were proud of us but we didn't want to rub it in their faces that we were different. After reading the letter I tucked it away in my trunk and ignored it. I didn't have a problem with inviting Oliver it seemed strange to inflict our magic life onto my family, if they didn't have a problem with it I certainly did.

"This weather is awful," Oliver moaned as he wondered down from his down dressed in his Quidditch robes.

"Is that the sound of an Oliver not wanting to hold a Quidditch practice?" I grinned at him.

"No," he replied weakly, we all took that as a yes.

"Afraid you'll ruin your hair?" Lauren teased causing giggles to erupt from around the table. Poor Oliver, he was being ganged up on by girls.

Oliver manned-up and shouted for the team to follow him to prove us wrong. Oh he was too easy to pick on sometimes. Amy's boyfriend Matt dropped down in the seat next to her, "are you picking on Oliver again?"

"It's not our fault he's easy game," Amy replied as she kissed Matt.

"Ellie, how can you sit by and let this happen?" Matt asked. I shrugged, I liked how Oliver could be so over dramatic at times. He wouldn't be Oliver if he didn't. Matt left grumbling something about women.

When the returned from Quidditch practice they traipsed mud and water all over the common room. Sighing I stood up and shouted for them to hurry up and get changed otherwise I'd start taking house points. Oliver was horrified that I would take points from him. I'd politely; well okay maybe not that politely, told him to quit his moaning being my boyfriend didn't give him special privileges. The same went for my brother.

November saw Ravenclaw flatten Hufflepuff at Quidditch and a particularly tricky transfiguration essay courtesy of McGonagall. Not to mention the rain hadn't let up and the winds howled through the castle at night. It seemed that Christmas would take forever to arrive.

After a busy week of care of magical creatures homework and yet another nasty essay from Snape I was more than willing to sneak off with Oliver on the Friday night to a deserted part of the castle where tucked away in an alcove we were hidden from the world. It wasn't past curfew but it was still pretty late. Neither one of us wanted to stay out of the common room much longer with the threat of Sirius Black still looming. "Ellie, are you still intent on becoming a healer?" Oliver asked.

"Absolutely," I replied wondering why Oliver was becoming serious so sudden after we had spent the last merlin knows how many minutes in each other's arm with our lips locked, "Just like you are still so intent on playing Quidditch professionally."

"We both have to work hard for the jobs we want," Oliver said somewhat solemnly. It was beginning to unnerve me.

"Oliver," I reached out and put a hand on his arm, "what's bought this on?"

"Something McGonagall said that this year we really have to knuckle down and work hard. I can't lose the Quidditch cup, if I do then no team will accept me and if you don't do really well in your NEWT's then you can't become a healer. I don't want our relationship to affect our futures," at least Oliver was open and not bottling this all up.

I frowned at him, "you're worrying about nothing. You'll get into a team, hopefully Puddlemere, right?"

"Yeah," he didn't sound convinced.

"And St. Mungo's will take me on as a trainee healer, end of story," I was fairly confident of getting in; my grades in the past had been pretty good.

"I don't want to be the reason you don't get good results," Oliver seemed torn.

"Oh shut up will you," I shoved him lightly, "I've spent all day in the library working, now is my time away from studying and I want to spend it with you. So long as we have a balance between working hard and spending time with each other I don't think it matters. Now are you going to carry on talking or are you going to kiss me again before we head back to the common room?"

Oliver smiled, "If you insist."

In the run up to Christmas all the seventh years were swamped with work. We'd all taken up an almost permanent residence in the library with each house occupying a table, or rather several pushed together. Snape was Scrooge, only way to describe him, he had no Christmas spirit. After double potions I had double herbology, thankfully it was a fairly laid back lesson which compensated for the awful potions.

With all the lessons finished for Christmas we trudged outside where for the past day there had been intermittent snow showers to enjoy ourselves. We didn't go inside till we were thoroughly chilled to the bone. I'd made a point of whacking Oliver across the head with a rather large snowball problem was my aim was awful and Oliver had Quidditch reflexes. A few of the other seventh years from other hours joined us until eventually it was all four houses competing; even Percy joined us which was the biggest surprise of the day.

Filch moaned as we entered the castle and made a large puddle on the floor. A wasn't paying attention, I was frozen to the bone and just wanted to get changed, have a hot meal and sit in front of the fire in the common room. A large mass collided with the back of my head, "what the hell?" I spun on my heel to find the culprit, I can't believe Filch didn't see that, frozen snow inside would have tipped him over the age. The culprit was Marcus Flint.

"Oi!" Oliver shouted, drawing his wand, attracting the attention of those stood close by. This really wasn't going to end well, typical males.

I reached out and lowered Oliver's wand, "forget it, he's not worth it." Oliver wanted to protest but I silenced him with a grin, "Flint, I think you'll find I'm a prefect. So that will be twenty points from Slytherin." A small cheer erupted from the Gryffindors and a few Hufflepuff's. Flint muttered as he walked away and I was greeted with a few high-fives.

After getting changed we headed for the Great Hall for some food, I was really hoping for shepherd's pie, something warm and filling. "We're you really going to enter into a fight with Flint?" I asked Oliver as we walked into the Great Hall.

"Yeah, he attacked you," Oliver replied still fuming.

"He threw some snow, hardly crime of the century," I nudged Oliver and assured him I was perfectly okay.

"I had to defend you," Oliver replied.

I blushed, "well in that case I'm flattered but please don't do anything that might land you in trouble." With Oliver's assurances I cast my sight onto the array of food, my stomach letting out a grumble at the mere sight of it all.

With classes ending on the Friday it left us with a Saturday in Hogsmeade before those returning home for Christmas were due to leave. Everyone was eager to get their last minute shopping finished during the Hogsmeade visit; I for one was one of those. I still had to pick up Oliver and William's Christmas presents from Plumpton's Quidditch Supplies both were getting books. Oliver was getting _A History of Puddlemere United_ and William was getting _A History of Quidditch_. Easy shopping. The only other bits I had to get were supplies from Honeydukes for Christmas.

I was going home for Christmas so the following morning, having stuffed everything in my trunk last minute; I made my way through the corridors with the hordes of students and my friends towards the carriages that were to take us down to the station.

Thankfully the journey back to London wasn't as eventful as the one at the start of term. Everyone was quiet, most of us too exhausted to speak. I knew for a fact that Amy and Lauren had saved their packing till the last minute, after hearing them clatter about the dorm I ended up getting up. Oliver was talking away to Matt and Phillip about the Quidditch game we were going to see between Christmas and New Year, I forget which teams were playing and should probably know. Maybe I should have been listening but I'm sure by now you have realised I am not the words most avid Quidditch fan.

Once on the platform we said our goodbyes for a few weeks until school started up again. William, Oliver and I walked down the platform looking for our parents. "Hey Oliver our parents are over there so I guess this goodbye for a few days," I stopped in my tracks and bit on my lip worrying about saying goodbye in front of my parents. I'm not sure I was quite ready for parents to meet Oliver.

"Nonsense Ellie, c'mon Oliver," William dragged him by shirt over to our parents leaving me to hurry along behind. Well this was certainly one way of doing things. Fighting off embarrassment I battled with my mind to come up with an impropriate introduction somehow 'Mum, Dad, meet the person I spend most of my time snogging in corridors' didn't quite cut it.

"Parents, Oliver. Oliver, Parents," William introduced.

"Nice to meet you Oliver," my Mum greeted warmly. My Dad on the other hand was glaring daggers at Oliver, oh wonderful.

"Nice to meet you too Mr and Mrs Newham," it was odd to hear Oliver so polite, I was used to him cursing when things went wrong and addressing people, particularly Slytherin in a very colourful language.

"There you go Ellie, absolutely nothing to worry about," William grinned. It was a grin that screamed I'm not done embarrassing you. Hopefully he had enough sense to leave until Oliver had gone.

"William!" my mum cautioned she'd long since given up scolding him for it never did any good.

I really loved my Mum she was perfect at engineering situations, she had started up on the topic of Williams school grades thus distracting both him and my Dad leaving Oliver and I to talk. We stepped away from them, "so there you go my wacky family."

"They aren't that wacky," Oliver reasoned.

"You wait until you come over, you'll see," by then my Dad will have accepted that Oliver was boyfriend and would instead quiz him on the magic world so long as he wouldn't be too embarrassing I'd be happy.

After saying goodbye and kissing him on the cheek, the lips would have been too much in front of my Dad who still saw him as threat, I found myself in the back of the car heading out of the city and to the village I lived in.

"Oliver seemed nice," my Mum commented once we were home. I was helping her prepare dinner the muggle way, nearly slicing my fingers off with a knife in the process.

"Yeah I really like him," I confessed.

"I can tell," she smiled knowingly. At that moment we were interrupted by William who was claiming that a Quidditch player needed his food.

After dinner William and I were tasked with the dishes. As William slaved away at the kitchen sink the muggle way I had charmed the tea towel into drying the dishes and then the dishes themselves went flying into their homes so that I could flick through a newspaper on the table, catching up with the muggle world. It thoroughly annoyed William which is exactly why I did it. It was time like this that made really love magic.

We had a quiet family Christmas stuffing our faces with turkey and Christmas pudding. My grandparents visited and we sat around watching Christmas specials and munching on various chocolates placed at strategic points around the room. It was a real pain when all the ones I liked were gone from the bowl closest to me. I had to make some serious effort to grab a bowl from the other end of the room. It certainly made me feel very fat.

Having overindulged over Christmas I was keen to get out of the house and thankfully three days after Christmas that opportunity arrived although it would mean sitting in ice cold Quidditch stands. Wrapped up head to toe, complete with hat and scarf, I waited for the Oliver near the front door ready to make a dash when the doorbell rang. I didn't have to wait long and was thankfully soon outside with Oliver ready to apparate, something I'd done very little off since passing my test. Oliver's father was also with him. Within in minutes I'd discovered where Oliver got his Quidditch obsession from.

Over the cause of the morning I'd had a very awkward conversation with my Mum. There was no guarantee what time the game would end so I'd be spending the night at Oliver's. I'm sure you can all guess what conversation that was. I was just glad that William was out of the house saving me from even more embarrassment. After assuring her that Oliver had a guest room I'd darted upstairs to let out my owl, desperate for something else to do. At least hidden away in my attack bedroom I was safe from any further questioning.

The game saw the Montrose Magpies defeat the Holyhead Harpies by three hundred and twenty to two hundred and ninety. It was the first professional game I'd been to and it scared me. The players were so fast and the bludgers seemed more viscous than the ones at Hogwarts. Despite this I thoroughly enjoyed myself. Oliver was outraged at some of the referee calls, I just agreed with him trying hard not to laugh.

It was eight o'clock when the game ended, within minutes we had apparate to Oliver's house where his mother was waiting with steaming mugs of hot chocolate. Oliver's Mum, Anne as she had asked me to call her, busied herself in the kitchen making sandwiches for us to snack on. "Here, something to warm you up," Oliver's Dad tipped a bit of firewhiskey into our mugs, "Don't tell your mother."

It was definitely strange being in a wizarding household, there were so many strange objects and no TV but it still felt like a home. Their house, from what I could see in the dark, sat tucked away in a valley not far from Hadrian's Wall or so Oliver said. Where they lived was secluded from muggles allowing him to spend his days on his broom. I guessed that was from an early age. Oliver's parents were nothing like mine, bother eccentric in a wizarding sort of way. His mother worked for the ministry of magic in the department for the regulation and control of magical creature and his father worked in the department of magical games and sports also in the ministry. That in itself supplied enough explanation for Oliver's unhealthy Quidditch obsession.

After eating the sandwiches, leftover turkey from Christmas, Oliver and I settled down at the table to flick through his Puddlemere book. I hadn't actually had chance to look at it so it was an education. There was an entire page dedicated to their greatest keepers and I hoped that in a few years Oliver would be joining them on the page. His cheesy grin looking up at us as he expertly deflected a shot.

We sat for ours flicking through the book, Oliver spend ages pouring over each page even though he'd informed me he'd already read it twice. His parents had long since given up and gone to bed. It was getting pretty late and Quidditch was beginning to get to me. "Oliver can we maybe go to sleep?" I asked whilst stifling a yawn.

"Huh? Oh yeah it's pretty late," apparently Quidditch renders a person incapable of recognising the time. I wasn't annoyed by this; I'd learnt to accept that Quidditch and Oliver were one.

Oliver and I quietly made our way upstairs; the guest bedroom was opposite his room. "Thanks for tonight, you didn't have to subject yourself to more Quidditch," Oliver leant against the wall and whispered quietly.

"I need to know who Puddlemere are if you're going to playing for them," I answered.

"Yeah if," Oliver said quietly to himself.

"Hey," he looked up at me, "you will."

"You really believe that?" he straightened up.

"We've been through this already, of course I do. If you think otherwise then it won't happen," since when did I become a sucker for motivational speeches? Shows what being home with my Mum for Christmas can do to a person.

"Hmm, you might be on to something there," Oliver stepped closer to say goodnight.

"You'll shout me if you need anything?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied lamely.

"Good night then Ellie," he leaned forward to kiss me. I can't explain what happened next, it was if something ignited inside of me and I returned the kiss eagerly causing Oliver stumble back into the wall.

"Ah sorry," I surprised myself. Both of us looked to Oliver's parent's door down the whole hoping they hadn't heard the dull thud. After a few moments with nothing happening we assumed that we'd gone unheard.

"You're going to get me into trouble one day," Oliver grinned and took my hand dragging me into his room.

I panicked, "Oliver what on earth are you doing, you're parents are just down the hall."

"Just relax okay?" I nodded feebly in response and as Oliver said slowly relaxed. Needless to say that the spare bed didn't get slept in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Thank you to everyone who's taking the time to read. I'm already working on the next chapter although I should stop so I can do some uni work. Reviews are much appreciated, they make me happy just like the bowl of Ben & Jerry's I have.**

**As usual I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I spent the remainder of the holidays wrapped up in my own world. My days would be spent holed up in my room working on the mountain of homework that needed to be done. William tried to trick me into doing his for him not that he succeeded. Oliver and I would send owls to each other, my letters were usually complaints about William and his were almost always Quidditch centred. The night of the Quidditch game I attended with Oliver was still fresh in my mind; it was proving to be quite a distraction from my school work.

My grandparents visited on New Year's Day for a roast dinner. Oliver was coming too, my mum had insisted that way we could both get the train together the following morning. Dinner was interesting, my grandmother was elderly and eccentric and had no clue the wizarding world even existed. She kept telling Oliver that he was a lovely young man and if she wasn't so old she'd be tempted. It was more than a little embarrassing. It was a good thing my parents had such a large house, there were more than enough spare rooms.

When everyone was in bed Oliver snuck into my room. For the rest of the night we curled up under my thick duvet enjoying being in each other's arms before returning to school the following morning where we wouldn't get a chance to be together as we currently were until the summer my head resting on Oliver's Quidditch toned chest as I dropped off to sleep.

Oliver had to creep from my room in the early hours of the morning to the guest bedroom. My mother cooked a filling breakfast before we set of for Kings Cross Station ready to board the Hogwarts Express. Hopefully this time there would be no Dementor attacks. Sirius Black was still at large but that didn't stop us from exchanging stories of our Christmas. We occupied the same carriage we always did; I sat next to Oliver in the corner. A sombre mood had befallen us all. This would be the last time we take the Hogwarts Express to school, never again would all sit together and exchange tales as we excitedly discussed the coming year and school gossip. In an attempt to cheer ourselves up we started an exploding snap tournament of girls versus boys. The girls were winning until Percy dragged me off for prefect duties.

I patrolled the corridors, the Slytherin were the worst but then again they always were. The Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's were no trouble at all. As for the Gryffindors they pushed the boundaries thinking I would be lenient on them. I wasn't. I mercilessly took points and confiscated fanged Frisbees and wet start fireworks. The most trouble came from the seventh year Slytherins, they were evil particularly Marcus Flint their Quidditch captain. It was no secret that Oliver and I were together. This opened up the door for a whole new level of torment, particularly around game time when they knew that by messing with me they would get to Oliver. It was always harmless, the odd hex or insult nothing serious but it still annoyed Oliver. Time and time again I'd tell him I could look after myself, they didn't scare me. One thing was certain I could sure as hell give as good as I could got.

"Put the wand away Flint," I demanded having seen him raise his arm from the corner of my eye.

"Ha! Not likely," Flint replied.

"I'm not asking, I'm telling you," I turned around and rested my hand on my own wand in my pocket.

"Awww you tell me, sorry mudblood not going to happen," he tightened his grip on his wand.

I pulled my own wand out and aimed it straight at him, "I'm warning you." That earned several laughs from the Slytherin and I flashed red, I wasn't going to lose my composure completely I'd follow through with my threat.

Flint smirked, "where's your precious Wood?"

"I don't need Oliver to look after me," I replied coldly.

"I beg to differ," he began a hex but I beat him to it with a knee-reversing hex. Flint topped over backwards as his legs crumbled, he screamed out in anger and pain having landed on the floor with a thud. I didn't hang around for the rest of the Slytherin's to launch to his defence instead I retreated to the safety of the Gryffindor carriage. Call me a coward if you like but when surrounding by ten angry Slytherin there really isn't another choice. Percy would no doubt come and reprimand me for it later.

"Finished?" Oliver asked. I nodded and decided to keep quiet about my Slytherin run in.

It didn't take long for word to get around. Colin Creevey an annoying second year proudly stood in the doorway to our compartment and announced someone had hexed Marcus Flint. "I want to congratulate whoever did that," Phillip laughed. I kept quiet and just smiled.

The boys took to discussing how they'd hex Slytherin, I thought it best to interject, "you do realise that as prefect I should be deterring you from this."

"Are you honestly telling us that you wouldn't do it if you had the chance?" Matt challenged.

"Well," I'd already done it.

"Eleana!" a flustered Percy appeared in the doorway this time. Oh this was not good, this was so far from good. I sunk low into my seat ignoring the looks I was getting.

"What have you done?" Oliver whispered. I shushed him and let Percy rant.

"You're a prefect you cannot hex people," he stood with his hands on his hips looking down. I felt like a scolded five year old.

"Sweet Merlin, you hexed Flint!" Matt shouted as the pieces fell into place.

"In my defence he was going to hex me first," I defended.

"That still doesn't give you a right to…" Percy was drowned out my congratulations from my fellow seventh years. Percy continued his speech but none of us were listening instead we were laughing at the Slytherin expense, Oliver had been unusually quiet. I'd expected him to have something to say, he couldn't stand Flint. Percy had long since left. A few younger Gryffindor's and odd few Hufflepuff's appeared to offer a comment on the Flint hexing every now and then. Soon the news was all over the train.

"Are you completely stupid?" Oliver asked eventually, the compartment fell into complete silence. I frowned at him, "Flint will want revenge for that."

"Don't worry, there's enough of us to take on a bunch of Slytherins," Lauren slammed her fist into her open hand.

"I won't always be around to protect you," Oliver whispered so only I could hear once conversation started up again.

"What make you think I'll need protecting?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You just did," he replied, it was nice that Oliver cared so much but at times he could be too overprotective. I let the subject matter drop and returned to discussing the next few school months with Amy. We were both taking herbology and had plenty to say on the horrible essay that Sprout had set us over the Christmas period. William stopped by to high-five me on my achievement, he found it highly amusing.

After a warm cooked meal in the Great Hall we all retreated upstairs to finish last minute homework before turning in for the night. Over dinner Oliver had shot dirty looks at the Slytherin table, particularly at Flint, who was returning the dirty look.

For the first week of term Oliver followed me around like a hawk wherever I went and if he wasn't their then he'd instructed someone else to walk with me. It was getting frustrating; I couldn't even go to the library alone. By the weekend I'd all but exploded at him, I could handle the Slytherins I didn't need to deal with him being overly protective. On top of Oliver becoming my permanent shadow I had to listen to him ramble on about Harry's new broom. I'll be honest I wasn't interesting but I listened nonetheless knowing, as everyone else did, that Quidditch and Oliver were a love affair for life. Apparently he'd received a Firebolt over Christmas, I guess that it must be the best available having seen Oliver drool over it in his Quidditch magazine. Apparently the new Firebolt had been confiscated which annoyed everyone on the Quidditch team. Oliver demanded that Harry needed it back for their game on the fifth of February against Ravenclaw.

In transfiguration on the first Monday of term Oliver asked Professor McGonagall about Harry's new broom, he wanted to know when he could have it back. McGonagall told him that it was likely to have been sent by Sirius Black and may be jinxed. Oliver was annoyed and spent most of the lesson asking McGonagall over and over again until she eventually snapped , "Wood need I remind you that is not a Quidditch pitch, as much as I would like to see Gryffindor win I just cannot bend the rules."

Oliver raced to McGonagall's desk at the end of the lesson leaving me to pack up his things, "If this is about the broom then I don't want to hear it," McGonagall cut him off.

Oliver ignored her, he was thinking Quidditch, "I don't care if it throws Harry off so long as he catches the snitch first," McGonagall crossed her arms. I prepared myself for the shouting.

"Wood you have your priorities wrong, you are caring more about winning the cup than staying alive!" I swung my bag onto one shoulder and Oliver's onto another and made for the door. It was a safer distance.

"Quidditch injuries happen all the time," Oliver answered back, "so long as we win there's no problem." I wanted to bash my head against the cold stone wall, Oliver was unbelievable.

Back in the common room that night Oliver went to report to Harry that he'd had no luck and suggested to him that he order a Nimbus 2001 for the game, "Bad news, Harry. I've just been to see Professor McGonagall about the Firebolt. She – err got a bit shirty with me. Told me I'd got my priorities wrong. Seemed to think I cared more about winning the Cup than I do about staying alive. Just because I told her I didn't care if it threw you off, as long as you caught the Snitch first."

Harry declined which left Oliver and the rest of the team conspiring to steal the Firebolt. It was harmless but Percy didn't seem to think so which ended up with him reporting them to McGonagall and confiscating their plans.

Oliver stepped up Quidditch practice to five times a week throughout January, it gave me the break I needed from his constant company. I'd sneak off to the library and drag Lauren and Amy with me so we could complain about the male species in general and the horrendous work load that seemed to have doubled since Christmas. "Not surrounded by your knight in shining armour?" Isla Bertram, a hard faced seventh year Slytherin said snidely.

"Sod off," I muttered and returned to my runes book ignoring her.

When we returned to the common room I was greeted by a very wet and very smelly Oliver. He had just returned from Quidditch practice. I pushed him away as he held his arms open for me he laughed and instead went up to his dorm to shower and change.

Slytherin were playing Ravenclaw on the fifteenth of January. Oliver dragged me along to watch the game analysing every move that both teams made. He would scribble things into a little red notebook at breaks in play. It was fair to say the Oliver was demonstrating to the max is Quidditch obsession. Slytherin beat Ravenclaw but it was narrow victory. Oliver having done quick sums worked out that if they could beat Ravenclaw then they would be in second place for the house cup. On the way back up to the castle for hot chocolate in the common room Oliver replayed the entire match to me; I didn't have the heart to tell him I'd been there right next to him as we watched the game. Once back in the common room Oliver stood in front of the fireplace with the Quidditch team and began a lengthy analysis of the game telling them weaknesses he'd spotted and how they could exploit them. Most members of the Quidditch team were obsessed with Quidditch although not to the extent that Oliver was therefore it was no surprise to see a few blank faces, their minds clearly elsewhere.

Once he was finished the team dispersed and he sat down in an armchair, I sat myself down in his lap and asked Oliver if ever thought about toning down his love for Quidditch to which he'd replied if I was crazy before kissing me. A few sixth years shouted at us to get a room to which Oliver stuck two fingers up behind my back.

Two days before the Quidditch game Harry got his Firebolt back. It was passed around the common room; Harry practically had to pry it from Oliver who was one step away from declaring mad passionate love to it. Having finally relented and let go of the broom he sat down next to me looking dreamy. I couldn't help myself and laughed, "Do you and that broom want to get a room?"

"That broom? Ellie that broom isn't just a broom, it's a _Firebolt,_" he then proceeded to tell me how great it was. I'd heard this a handful of times already.

The day before the game Oliver held a Quidditch practice, he had Gryffindors stood outside the pitch standing guard to stop any sabotage or spying. I had an essay for runes to complete so sat in the stand wrapped up in thick woollen hat and scarf and wrestled with my quill in the cold February wind, apparently gloves and quills didn't go together. When Harry let Oliver have a turn on his Firebolt I stopped my work, Oliver's face was lit up like a child at Christmas. Later I would go on to hear that this was the best practice he'd ever had, from William I would hear that he didn't have any criticism which was a first.

When the team dispersed Oliver, still dressed in his kit, walked up the steps in the stands. He grinned down at me, "pack everything up," he said in his thick Scottish accent.

"Why?" I asked cautiously not trusting the look on his face.

"Do you trust me?" I was hesitant in my reply but packed everything away. Oliver took my hand and before I knew it I found myself on the back off his broom.

"Oliver! Put me down now!" I practically screamed. I hated heights. With my arms wrapped tight around his waist I screwed my eyes shut tightly. "I think I'm going to be sick," I muttered. With one I open I cast a look down before promptly closing it again.

"Ellie I'm not going to drop you," he said matter-of-factly.

"I hate you," I mumbled.

Oliver chuckled," just open your eyes, promise I won't drop you."

Reluctantly I opened my eyes and concentrated on not looking down, "Oh," I said forgetting the height. I was memorised by the silhouette of the castle against the low February sun as it set. Oliver beamed triumphantly.

Once safely back on the ground Oliver had to practically lift me from his broom, my body was frozen with shock, "that wasn't so bad was it?"

"You're joking right? That was bloody awful," my words hurt Oliver, I could tell by the way he averted his eyes, "it was pretty though," hopefully that would fix it.

"Flying isn't for everyone," he commented although we both knew he didn't believe his words according to Oliver flying was life, flying and his dinner.

I patted his arm as we linked arms to make our way back to the castle with Oliver carrying my bag and his broom, "if I ever want to take to the sky again it'll be you I come to."

"I'll take that," he leaned down to kiss my cheek.

Once back in the common room I saw no more of Oliver, he was in game mode completely. He lectured the team for well over an hour; they went to bed grumbling about hearing the same speech before.

Game day arrived; Oliver was up bright and early leading the way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The entire house had turned up to protect the Firebolt on its way down to breakfast, Oliver shovelled breakfast into his mouth with military precision with one hand on his broom at all times his eyes shiftily watching the Slytherin and the Ravenclaw's. The weather was bright and the skies clear, great Quidditch playing conditions according to Oliver. Some of the Ravenclaw's wondered over to marvel at the broom, most of them turned away with only a few braving the murderous look on Oliver's face. Lauren and I giggled mercilessly from the other side of the table.

Oliver was full of enthusiasm and determination; I managed to pull him aside to say good luck with a quick kiss before he disappeared into the changing rooms. I then made my way with the other seventh years up to the stands. We all carried various banners and were sporting Gryffindor colours. I really hoped we beat Ravenclaw more for my own sake than from a house cup point of view, a sulking Oliver was unbearable.

Madam Hooch threw the Quaffle into the air and the game begun. Lee Jordan was commentating; he was incredibly biased towards the Gryffindors in his commentating and frequently lapsed into lavish descriptions of the Firebolt. It was clear, as we watched the game, that the Firebolt was by far the best broom on the pitch. "You have to be the luckiest girl in the world," Amy commented, she was stood in the row behind. I smiled back and nodded as I watched Oliver.

The game, unlike a Slytherin game, was a clean one. A loud cheer erupted from the crowd as Harry dashed forwards having seen the snitch, at the same time Lauren squealed. I looked to where she was looking; a bludger was heading straight for Oliver. Shouting at him to move out the way it was no use, he was watching Harry. The bludger collided with his chest, thankfully he did fall from the broom but he looked winded. I couldn't watch but I forced myself to. Madam Hooch called a break in play; Oliver shoved her attentions off and by the looks of it was insisting that he was capable of carrying on. I had to smile despite my worry. Hopefully he wasn't too hurt. I didn't take my eyes off of Oliver for the rest of the game; I could see that he was in pain. I even missed Harry casting a Patronus and catching the snitch. Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw.

After the game I lingered outside the team changing room for Oliver, I was still worried about him. I pounced on the first person or rather people out of the changing room. "Fred, George! Is Oliver alright?"

"I don't know," Fred replied.

"He might lose his arm," George continued for his brother.

"My money is on his leg," Fred grinned at his brother and the pair walked back to the castle, they were followed by a gaggle of girls as they did so.

Impatiently I stared at the door, the girls left next in high spirits from the game, "Don't listen to Oliver, he's fine," Katie answered when I asked her.

"He's male he's going to milk it for everything that its worth," Alicia laughed. It must not be that bad.

When Oliver left the changing room with his broom slung over his shoulder I flung my arms around him, "owww," I backed away quickly.

"I think I've broken a rib," he grinned, trust Oliver to grin despite his injuries. He clearly couldn't stay mad at his one true love in life.

"We'll go and see Madam Pomfrey," I linked my arm in his as we walked up to the castle. Oliver protested the entire time, he wanted to celebrate the win rather than sit in the hospital wing apparently he thought he could get his rib mended tomorrow.

"We're going, I'm sure the celebrations will continue well into the early hours of the morning," I led him to the hospital wing away from the Gryffindor tower. As we walked Oliver explained that the Dementors had been Flint, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle

In no time at all Madam Pomfrey mended his rib and we walked through the portrait hole where we were greeted with cheers, or rather Oliver was. Fred and George had smuggled in food and drink from Honeydukes and the Three Broomsticks as well as stealing from the kitchens. We partied long into the early hours of the morning until Professor McGonagall ushered us all to bed.

Oliver and I had spent a good portion of the evening snogging in a corner of the common room until having enough of hearing enough rude comments from our fellow Gryffindors we slipped away up the stairs to the boys dorm where we could be alone.

"Had a good night?" Lauren teased as I entered our dorm with ruffled clothes. I blushed and feigned tiredness to escape to bed quickly.

The morning was chaotic; we were woken by screams and shouts. Everyone gathered in the common room, Oliver appeared clad in only tartan pyjama bottoms, I dragged him with me to find William ignoring Percy's shouts to go back to bed even though Sirius Black had been in the third year's dorm. William wasn't around. I stormed up the stairs and discovered him still in bed. For a few minutes I shouted at him, Sirius Black had apparently been in the dorm on the floor below and he slept through it. When everyone calmed down McGonagall forced us back up to our dorms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, sorry for the delay in updating. I spent the last month or so in Australia and didn't really have the time to write a new chapter but now I'm back in sunny England. Thanks to everyone who's reading and hopefully stuck with it. Let me know what you think =]**

**I don't Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The news of Sirius Black in Harry Potter's dorm was all over the school by the morning. None of us slept when we went back up to our dorms. Lauren, Amy and I discussed Sirius Black to a great extent we thought he'd come to finish Harry off in his sleep but found Ron Weasley instead or so the story around the common room went. Talk about mistakes. When we went downstairs for breakfast the fat lady had been reinstated along with several trolls who successfully stunk out the corridor. I was tempted to pinch my nose every time I had to pass them but didn't want to offend. Merlin knows I did not want to be on the receiving end of one of those battered old clubs.

"Hello Ladies," Fred or was it George greeted from across the Gryffindor table as we sat down to breakfast.

"Sorry lads, El's is mine," I hadn't seen Oliver slip into the great hall.

"And we're too old for you," Lauren teased, "too many wrinkles."

"Aw George looks like we'll have to ask Alicia and Angela to the next Hogsmeade weekend," with that the mischievous ginger twins picked up their plates and settled down at the other end of the table where they took to doing impressions of the trolls and shouting obscenities to the Slytherins, something about their resemblance. Percy could be heard shouting at them from a mile off. I decided to turn a blind eye to this getting dragged into it by Percy certainly wasn't appealing.

"Oliver what have you got there?" I asked although had a sneaky suspicion I knew.

"Playbook," he muttered in his thick Scottish accent.

"Riiight," I reached for the slice of toast on his plate which went unnoticed. He really was submersed in Quidditch this morning. Silently he continued to scribble away occasionally glancing up at Marcus Flint with narrow eyes. I was tempted to point out that the game against Slytherin wasn't until mid-april. It was now the start of February.

I reached for some more toast but Oliver swatted my hand away, "get yer own." He grinned as he shoved almost half of the slice into his mouth.

"Charming," I pulled a face and grabbed his playbook. I flicked through it casually not expecting to find it full of such intricate details, "Oliver this is good."

"It has to be if we're to beat Slytherin for the house cup," I closed the book and handed it back to him. I waited as Oliver buttered more toast before pinching another slice and springing to my feet to head back up to the common room to grab my bag for the day.

"Where are you going?" Oliver called.

"To get my bag," I turned back around and walked backwards nearly colliding with Professor McGonagall. Oliver laughed as he got to his feet.

"I'll come with you," I tried to protest but his long strides had already caught up with mine. Curse his Quidditch fitness.

Oliver had started to become really clinging what with the threat of Sirius Black. After the murderous escapee entered the dorms I could see it becoming an issue not that I wasn't flattered and having someone else to walk past the trolls with was slightly comforting. "How's the rib?" I asked Oliver as we climbed the twisted stairs up to the Fat Lady.

"Good as knew," he poked himself to prove the point. We walked in silence until we slipped through the portrait hole, "do you think Flint is a descendent of a troll?" he pondered.

"I can see resemblances," I replied before heading to get my bag. Oliver was waiting for me in the common room when I returned. He insisted on walking me to my Herbology class. He didn't even have Herbology.

After a busy week we were all glad to be heading to Hogsmeade for a few hours I certainly was after suffering an over protective Oliver. Not wanting to spend hours in Plumpton's Quidditch shop I sent Oliver with the other seventh year boys and dragged the girls off elsewhere. Oliver wasn't keen on the idea so I just walked off he'd get over it. "Is it just me or has Oliver become really over protective?" I asked as soon as we were out of ear shot, "It's driving me crazy."

"Erm, I haven't really noticed," Amy commented although I could tell she wasn't being completely honest so I looked to Lauren for an answer instead.

"Very over protective," she supplied the answer I was looking for. I sighed and opened the door to the warmth of Gladrags wizard wear. Between flicking through racks of robes I complained about Oliver. I just couldn't cope with the over protectiveness growing up my brother and I had pretty much been left to our own devices but now I had someone shadowing me constantly. He'd even wait outside the girls' bathroom for me.

"It's all sodding Sirius Black's fault!" I was still ranting as we walked to meet the boys half an hour later.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Amy asked.

"Call him on it," it wasn't that big of a deal it was just really annoying.

To warm up we all filed into the rammed Three Broomsticks. I leant on the bar next to Oliver and listened as he talked about some sort of knew Quidditch thing I wasn't exactly sure what it was but I listened anyway. As soon as a table appeared Lauren loudly claimed it as ours.

As we meandered back up the castle as an evening chill set in I pulled Oliver to stop so that we were far enough behind everyone. "Alright Oliver enough is enough," he looked thoroughly confused as I turned to face him with my hands on my hips.

"What?" he raised his eyebrows?

"You know what. Ever since Sirius bloody Black decides to waltz right in through the portrait hole you've been following me everywhere. Believe it or not Oliver I don't need you to go everywhere with me. Your suffocating me," as I said that I could see on his face that I'd been too harsh with my words. Way to go Ellie now you've stuffed it up.

Oliver unnerved me with his calmness, "Aye? Well then I'm sorry for caring." He started walking back up to the castle.

"So you're just going to walk away," I had to stop myself from shouting.

"You seem to think you can look after yourself," he turned back before continuing on up to the castle.

"Errrgh," I groaned before stomping my way up the path past Oliver. That hadn't gone as planned stupid bloody Quidditch obsessed Oliver. I continued my tirade in my head as I went for dinner. To cheer myself up I sandwiched myself between Lauren and Amy. As an outlet for my anger I convinced Lauren and Amy to work on their potions essay with me at least that way it was diverted in a somewhat constructive manner. Although that was easier said than done I kept glancing over to Oliver who was brooding in an arm chair by one of the fires a discarded copy of Quidditch through the ages by his feet. I needed to talk to him but now didn't seem like the time.

By morning my anger and annoyance towards Oliver had disappeared allowing me to talk him with a calm head. I'd got intel from Katie that they had a Quidditch practice bright and early that morning so I threw the warmest clothes I owned and set out into the breezy Sunday morning. The sun was only just beginning to rise as I climbed the many stairs of the Gryffindor stands to sit and wait for Oliver to finish. Hopefully he'd see me.

The practice seemed to continue for an eternity or rather it felt like that. My bright red nose and blue fingers were evidence enough. If only I'd have remembered to pick up my gloves. Bloody Oliver. I was shivering by the time Oliver called a stop to practice. The balls were put away and I stood up waving reluctantly at Oliver as he mounted his broom once again. "Ellie what are you doing out here?" he asked.

"W-w-wait-t-ting f-for you," I spluttered through chattering teeth. I sat back down and wrapped my coat around myself tighter waiting for Oliver to join me but he didn't he remained hovering in mid-air. The breeze didn't affect his immaculate balance.

For a moment we just looked at each other Oliver with his dishevelled hair and me with my chattering teeth. He sighed heavily, "c'mon," he grunted.

I frowned at him, "where?"

"Hop on," he demanded in his thick Scottish accent that sent me weak at the knees.

"Are you joking? There is no way I'm getting on that thing," I protested.

"Well unless you want to talk out here or climb down all those steps I suggest you do it," Oliver was getting impatient. In a moment of madness I clambered on the back of his broom wrapping my arms tightly around his sweaty torso. Oliver tilted his broom down and the ground crept inched closer. At the last minute he levelled the broom and came to stop safely on the ground. Immediately I let go of him and followed him towards the castle. I practically had to run to keep up with him. As we entered through main doors I was out of breath. The great hall was already filling up with students.

Once up in the common room I hovered at the foot of the stairs to the boys' dorm, "are you coming?" he shouted from halfway up. I didn't think I was supposed to follow and had to spur my cold body into action. The seventh year boys' dorm was empty except for Oliver and I. "Here," Oliver through something at me. I looked at it in confusing, "it's a hat you're frozen." I mumbled thanks and jammed the Montrose Magpies hat onto my head.

I sat on the edge of the bed and drew a deep breath before apologising. Oliver didn't say anything he just stood in the middle of the room leaning on his broom. I finally plucked up the courage to look up at him. That spurred Oliver into action he set aside his broom and sat down on the edge of the bed, tapping the empty spot next to him. As soon as I sat down he reached for the blanket that had previously been rumpled in a heap in the middle of the bed. He wrapped it around my shoulders as he spoke, "Ellie I was only looking out for you."

"I know that and thank you," at least my teeth had finally stopped chattering.

"I was worrying too much, sorry," Oliver discarded his offensive keeper's gloves and threw them haphazardly into his trunk.

"I like that you care for me just maybe don't worry so much," I smiled slightly.

"Okay," he agreed.

We sat in silence for a few moments, "I have to say Slytherin don't stand a chance, "it was my attempt at lightening the mood.

"Aye. The team is on top form," it worked. I stayed for a while longer before leaving Oliver to freshen himself up. As Oliver was doing this I hastily headed for the Great Hall to scrounge what leftovers I could from breakfast. I bought a few leathery slices of toast and crispy slices of bacon for Oliver and me to share whilst I helped him out with his Transfiguration homework.

As February came to a close Oliver and I were getting along perfectly. He had stopped being so over bearing most of the time. The other times I had to learn to let the matter be. With a month till the Easter holidays every teacher had piled on the work each time giving us a lecture about the importance of NEWT's.

I was beginning to spend more and more time in the library. Even Oliver had scaled down Quidditch practice so that he could get on top of the workload. It seemed to every Gryffindor that Snape was deliberately going out of his way to make our lives a living hell. "Oliver I hope you're going to wipe the floor with Slytherin as pay back," I muttered darkly as I scribbled out a paragraph for our essay on black market trading of Runespoor eggs.

"I'll do more than wipe the floor with them," he slammed the text book shut in annoyance earning us a disapproving look from Madam Pince. I scoffed a laugh and gave Oliver my essay to copy from instead.

April first was the Weasley twins' birthday. Figures that Hogwarts biggest practical jokers would have a birthday on April fool's Day. The common room was rife with celebrations when we returned from the library that night. We thieved a few slices of birthday cake and made our way to the boys' dorm. Matt and Phillip were franticly trying to finish their essays for the morning. Lauren wasn't helping matters by feeding them false bits of information for the essay sending Amy into a fit of giggles. Percy was downstairs trying to bring order to the chaos. This left Oliver and I sat on his bed leaning against the headboard discussing my application for a trainee position at St. Mungo's. I was being interviewed the following week someone from St. Mungo's was coming to Hogwarts for that reason. It meant I could escape a taxing morning of Herbology. Our attention was interrupted by Phillip announcing his completion of the essay. He packed the parchment away and searched through his trunk for something.

The interview had me worried. If I didn't become a healer I wasn't sure what else to work for. A job in the ministry really didn't sound appealing. I wonder if the Hogs Head needed a new barmaid. There was so much preparation to be done for the interview. Before bed I was reading a chapter from a book on healing I found in the library.

"Who's amazing!" he stood their holding a bottle wrapped in a brown paper bag.

"Where did you get Firewhiskey?" Lauren asked clearly impressed. Phillip tapped the side of knows and filled six glasses which Lauren had conjured out of nowhere.

We were all in the party mode after spending time with the partying Weasley twins downstairs. "Bottoms up," I knocked my glass against Oliver's before taking a sip of the amber coloured liquid letting it sear its way down my throat. I couldn't manage another glass once the first was finished with. I'd already nursed my first one. Oliver was planning a practice for the following evening having allowed the twins to con him into moving training by one day so he stuck to one glass.

As our fellow seventh years continued to sink the bottle we slipped from the room and out into the stairway. "There's going to be a few sore heads tomorrow," I commented as we closed the door behind us.

"Hmm," he agreed.

"You're worried about the interview," Oliver pointed out. This was the first time all week that we had time to spend by ourselves. All be it at the top of a winding stone stair case with a draft coming from the window. Hardly the most romantic spot.

I laughed nervously, "A lot is riding on it."

"I don't want you to worry. I know you'll ace it," Oliver had his arms around my waist. My own were resting on his shoulders.

"Thanks," I leaned up on my tip toes to kiss him and smiled as he tightened his grip on me. If I didn't get the trainee healer position I'd still have Oliver.

We had a week off for Easter holidays. The library was a constant hive of activity. Even the first years seemed to have a bucket load of homework. "Ellieeeee," William whined from the seat opposite, "I can't do it. It's too difficult. I'm going to throw myself from the astronomy tower." William was working on a piece of homework for transfiguration.

"I'm not doing it," I said before he had chance to even ask.

"But you're so good at it," his persistent pestering was grating on my nerves.

"Sod off William," annoyed he stood up and went in search of someone else to do it for him.

Oliver appeared next, "and no I'm not doing yours either." I wasn't in the mood for any more time wasting.

"I wasn't going to ask you to but if you were offering," Oliver sounded hopeful.

"I wasn't," I dropped my Quill on the table and looked up at the towering figure of Oliver.

"Shame. I've come to drag you out for some fresh air," he held out his hand to pull me to my feet.

"I can't. I've got too much work," I'd spent three straight days in the dingy library.

"You're no good for the interview if you're burnt out. We're going to have a game of Quidditch against the sixth years. Gryffindor against Gryffindor," Oliver waited as I packed up my stuff. His Quidditch obsession had been launched to a whole new level with it being a week before the Gryffindor-Slytherin match. Oliver's nerves were tight and the team had found a new hatred for his mammoth training sessions. It was why William wanted someone else to do his homework for him. Most of his time was spent down at the Quidditch pitch, sleeping or stuffing his face with food in the Great Hall.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," I shoved my belongings in my bag and dropped them in the common room before walking arm in arm with Oliver down to the pitch.

"What's this for?" I asked Oliver as he handed me a broomstick.

"Riding, it's yours. Well Will is letting you use it. I threatened him with an extra practice if he didn't."

"I'm not playing! Oliver you can't be serious," I stared at him incredulously.

"You can be chaser with Phillip and Amy. Matt and Lauren are beaters and I'm keeper," Oliver continued to ramble on as he dragged my protesting self out onto the pitch.

I couldn't believe I was going along with this ridiculous idea, "Oliver this isn't fresh air this is pure torture. I can't even fly a broom." I was still muttering in protest as he lectured us all on tactics.

The last time I'd used a broom alone was in first year where had unceremoniously fallen off and dislocated my shoulder. Very elegant. Briefly, as we waited for the sixth years to themselves out, Oliver instructed me on how to fly. William was going to kill me if I broke his broom. He'd probably dig me up and kill me again until he was satisfied.

It didn't take long for me to get the hang of flying once again. I was a bit wobbly to start with. Things got complicated when the bright red Quaffle was launched directly at me. I fumbled with it until triumphantly mastering it. With a smug smile I threw it to Amy but didn't throw it hard enough. It began to plummet to the ground luckily Matt caught it in time.

We narrowly beat the sixth years something I was glad of. Could you imagine how unbearable Oliver would be if we lost? Oliver was back in the air that evening putting the Gryffindor team through their paces. Saturday was game day against Slytherin where the winner of the house cup would be decided. It was Oliver's last chance to win it so as I was worrying about my interview he was worrying about the game and whether he had managed to work out each player's strengths and weaknesses.

The rest of the week was spent in much the same manner gruelling mornings in the library and afternoons in the ground enjoying the spring sunshine. Friday was game day against Slytherin.

The Gryffindor team guarded Harry closely as he walked down to breakfast with his Firebolt. I was practically non-existent to Oliver who only had eyes for the broom. The same thing happened before the Ravenclaw game.

We filed into the stands earlier than usual so as to get good seats for the game. A Gryffindor-Slytherin match was always guaranteed to be a good one. Just after breakfast I'd pulled Oliver into an alcove in the entrance hall to give him a good luck kiss. He went away grinning from ear to ear.

Chants for both teams filled the pitch as the teams filed out. Dirty looks from the Slytherins meant this was going to be a dirty game. In order to win the cup Harry needed to catch the snitch when Gryffindor were fifty or more points up. That was no easy feat against Slytherin.

Oliver made some superb saves that were launched at him with more force than usual by the burly Slytherin chasers. He was definitely on top form. We were all on the edge of our seats as Harry went into a dive for the snitch when Gryffindor had enough points. He managed to beat Malfoy to it. The whole ground erupted into a cheer. Even the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's were happy to see Slytherin defeated. We Gryffindor's were the loudest. I gave Oliver thumbs up which he grinned before joining the team in their celebrations. Gryffindor had won the house cup.

I waited outside the Quidditch pitch for Oliver when he was ready. He seemed to take forever. When he finally did appear he was grinning from ear to ear in somewhat of a daze. "Congratulations!" I flung my arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"There was a scout for Puddlemere at the game," he beamed, "he cornered me after the game. It's why I was so long."

"Well?" I prompted eager for him to spill.

"I'm on the reserve side for next season!" he couldn't stop smiling. His smile was contagious.

"Well done! New you'd do it," I nudged him playfully, "now come on. There's celebrating to be done."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, right another chapter. So excited for the Deathly Hallows part 2 =] I'm guessing everyone else is as well. Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Oliver had one less thing to worry about now that he'd got into Puddlemere's reserve squad. I don't even think he was that bothered about his NEWT's I on the other hand was a nervous wreck. My interview was on Monday morning at nine which left with Sunday to cram in all my last minute work and reading following Gryffindor's triumphant win. Whilst everyone was lying in bed or making the most of the April sunshine I was sat in the library virtually alone hidden beneath a mountain of parchment and tower of books whilst everyone was enjoying their Sunday night. Groaning I let my head fall to the table there was no way I was ready for the interview. I couldn't even remember the name of the potion for fixing bones how was I ever going to make it as a healer?

"Thought I'd find you here," I looked up as I head Oliver's voice. I grunted as way of response. Very ladylike. "I bring supplies," Oliver produced several chocolate frogs from his pocket.

"Oliver you know there's no food aloud in here," I whispered as he sat down next to me, "Madam Pince will..." She had given him a snooty look for opening the squeaky door to the library; it wouldn't take much for her to throw him out.

"Bah sod Madam Pince," Oliver recklessly opened one of the frogs and held it out for me. Chocolate was my weakness so I grabbed the frog before it could jump and bit off its head relishing the smooth chocolate.

I munched on the frog as I began to scribble away with my Quill again. "Don't you think you should call it a night?" Oliver suggested. I shook my head as I flicked the page of the tatty book. "I don't know what more you need. This looks more than a year's worth of potions work," he picked up one of my stacks of paper. I didn't reply I was too busy writing up the antidote for a poison I'd never even heard of. "Come on Ellie. Take a break. Relax. Clear your mind," it was easy for him to say, he had his future sorted.

"Don't you think you should shut up?" I snapped annoyed at myself more than him. Oliver looked across at me with hurt in his eyes. Immediately I regretted the words but couldn't he see this was important to me? And why can't I remember the name of that potion? Oliver did shut up as I riffled through pages. Occasionally he would lean over and pick up sheets that fell off. "You stupid book!" I slammed it shut more than fed up with myself. It was not the first time in the last two weeks that I'd snapped at a defenceless book or indeed at Oliver. I could tell he was getting fed up with it but couldn't help myself. On top of essays and homework I had to start my NEWT revision and prepare for the interview. It was all starting to get a bit too much.

"Hey," Oliver took my hands, "relax. I think you've had enough for tonight. Get a decent night's sleep before your interview."

"What use is that going to be? I can't even remember the name of the ridiculous potion that fixes bones," I had my head in my hands now as I seriously began to rethink my career as a healer.

"Skelegrow?" I twisted my head to look at Oliver.

"How did you know that?" he was right.

Oliver grinned, "Quidditch. I've broken a few bones."

"I bloody love Quidditch," and for once I wasn't joking. Who'd have thought Quidditch would save the day. I shuffled all my papers in some kind of order and dropped them along with the books into my school bag more willing to follow Oliver's insistence that I get a good night's rest now I'd solved that particular mystery.

Oliver and I slowly walked back to the common just before curfew. The last thing I needed was to get in trouble with Filch and knowing our luck it would be Snape who'd dish out the punishment. I could really do without out a weeks' worth of detentions in the dungeons.

"Now go, sleep and stop worrying. You'll do fine in the interview," Oliver and I said our goodnights and both disappeared up to our dorms.

The following morning I was a bag of nerves. I allowed Amy and Lauren to drag me down to breakfast but couldn't eat anything instead I rifled through my various sheets of paper. Oliver tried to get me to eat half a slice of toast but I just couldn't. If I ate anything it would end up back on that plate quicker than you could say Alohomora. I swallowed a glass of juice to shut everyone up. Percy kept trying to give me interview tips which only made matters worse, Oliver had to tell him to shut up. If he didn't I was going to punch him square in the face, head boy or no head boy. I wouldn't even care that we were in full view of the professors.

The interview was to take place in a classroom on the second floor. On my way up Professor McGonagall passed me and wished me good luck. My throat was too dry from nerves so I nodded my head and continued on. As I approached the classroom I noticed a girl from Hufflepuff, Pamela, and a lanky Ravenclaw by the name of Owen waiting outside on rickety wooden chairs. Oh great, against a Ravenclaw I didn't stand a chance.

Nervously I perched on one of the rickety chairs and took to steadying my breathing. I was going to go in there and get the position if I didn't well I'd cross that bridge when it came to it. Pamela went in first; I wished her luck as she closed the door behind her. When Pamela left the room I was called in. I stood up and straightened my school uniform; at least I'd made an effort to wear my best school robes. The ones without the burn in the arm.

"Hello, Miss Newham I presume," a balding middle aged man looked up from his paper. His used a stubby finger to push his glasses back up his nose and held a sweaty hand for me to shake. The man was barely taller than I was, "Frank Murphy but Frank will do." He gestured for me to sit signalling the start of the interview.

The nerves soon disappeared as I found I could answer most of his question. He seemed to be very pleased that I was prefect, not that I put much effort into my duties. I left the interview with a happy smile pleased with how the interview went but as I saw Owen the Ravenclaw still sat waiting my hopes fell. I guess I just had to wait and see.

I checked my watch; Herbology would be over in fifteen minutes it would be no use going to the lesson so I headed back to the common room where Oliver was engrossed in a book about the history of Puddlemere. No doubt he'd read that several times before he started training with the team over the summer. He didn't notice me creep up. It wasn't until I put my hands over his eyes that he realised.

"Hey beautiful, how was the interview?" he asked immediately.

"Alright, at least I think I did alright. Owen that skinny Ravenclaw was after me," I explained.

"That wimp? Don't worry El's the position is yours," Oliver pulled me down onto his lap. With everyone in class or in the library we had the whole common room to ourselves.

"Don't call Owen a wimp," I tried to defend.

"Ellie I love that you see good in everyone but really? The bloke couldn't catch a Quaffle if his life depended on it," Oliver began to absentmindedly rub circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

I had to supress a laugh, "Oliver not everyone can play Quidditch."

"Flint is fuming that I got in to Puddlemere," I'd done it know. I'd mentioned the Q word and now I wouldn't hear the end of it for a long while or at least until the bell rang signalling the start of Charms.

"Flint is a git," I really hated the guy and I had good reason to with the amount of times he tried to hex me.

"I second that. Slytherin's in general…"

"Oliver, we all now you'd finish the Slytherin's off if you had the chance but just so you know the Quidditch is finished," I had to roll my eyes at him as I said this. He mumbled something unintelligible in response although I did catch the words Slytherin and Quidditch maybe even Flint.

I checked my watch, "we should get going soon. The bell will ring."

"Just stay a minute longer," Oliver pleaded.

"Why?" he didn't explain why but instead used his free hand to tilt my chin and place a kiss on my lips. Okay so I could stay a while longer. Flitwick wouldn't mind.

Owl post became my number one priority over the next week as I waited for the result of my interview. With each passing day I became more and more agitated. "Why isn't it here yet?" I exclaimed taking my anger out on a piece of bacon I'd skewered with my shiny silver fork.

"Be patient," Lauren mumbled as she sipped her cup of tea.

"I am patient," I protested.

"Who are you trying to convince?" she raised an eyebrow. After seven years together she knew me all too well. I didn't have an answer but instead glared at the owls as they left the hall through the windows. Bloody owls.

The following morning, a week and two days after my interview, I was once again watching out for owls and was surprised when a large barn owl fluttered down and perched itself between the toast and the sausages. I looked at it apprehensively. Oh no! This has to be the letter I was desperately dreading. With shaky hands I fumbled with the letter no sooner had I done this then it flapped its wings and was gone again. Offended that I had kept it waiting.

I was vaguely aware of my friends watching me, I think even William hollered a good luck from the other end of the table. If I don't get the position what do I do?

_Dear Miss Newham,_

_We wish to congratulate you on your successful admission into our training scheme following your acquisition of the following grades:_

_Potions-O_

_Charms- O_

_Transfiguration- O_

_Herbology- O_

_Defence Against The Dark Arts- E_

_If you any further questions please don't hesitate to contact me._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Frank Murphy_

"Bloody hell, they don't ask for much," Oliver had read the letter over my shoulder.

"You're telling me. Do you know how much work I'll have to put into this," I complained although I knew it would be worth it.

"Hmm," Oliver didn't make much of a reply.

For the remainder of breakfast I was bombarded by congratulations from my fellow seventh years along with William who tried to convince me that if I was that clever I should do his transfiguration work for him. I gave him a rather colourful response.

Percy's congratulation was the worst, "Marvellous Eleanor. I knew you would do it. Now, if you want to study I am more than capable of being a suitable study partner." This seemed to be directed more at Oliver than myself. Oliver was a great study partner most of the time so long as there wasn't an upcoming Quidditch game or a last minute piece of work. Unfortunately I couldn't tell Percy to sod off although I was mighty tempted.

By the end of the week I was worn out, it had been two very tiring weeks. The end of April was approaching which would mean one whole month before exams started. It was sad that it was all coming to an end. Hogwarts had been my home for the last seven years. There would be no more feasts in the Great Hall or late night chats huddled around the fire in the common room. I certainly would be glad to see the back of potions but that would be about the only thing. I'd even miss trudging out into the ground on a stormy February afternoon to watch Gryffindor play Quidditch. No doubt I would get to see plenty more Quidditch, not that it was my favourite thing, with Oliver becoming part of Puddlemere United.

"My money is on Lauren!" I called over the noise. We were engaged in a rather competitive exploding snap tournament. Lauren had so far beaten three first years, a fourth year, two fifth years and by looks of the current game Phillip. It was Friday night in the common room and everyone was in need of some excitement away from the pressures of the upcoming exams.

"Ellie?" I spun round to come face to face with Oliver.

"Ollie!" I flung my arms around him causing him to stumble. He hesitated which confused me.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

Again he hesitated and frowned slightly, "Can we talk?" This didn't sound good. Hopefully it wasn't too serious.

I followed him up to the boys' dorm. The room was full of clutter and abandoned clothes with scraps of parchment littering the floor. Besides Percy's immaculate bed Oliver's was the only one remotely near tidy. I guess that had something to do with his OCD over Quidditch. His Quidditch things were always in neat order.

"Ellie I'm sorry," he began.

I cut him off before he could say anymore, I didn't like being in the dark about something, "For what?"

"We can't be together any more. You need to concentrate on exams and I need to concentrate on my preparations for Puddlemere," he was avoiding eye contact and instead was looking at everything else in the room.

I was in complete denial, "this is a joke, right?"

He shook his head, "We both know how stressed you were over the interview. It's better if we split up so that you can concentrate on your exams with one less pressure."

"Maybe I want the pressure," I protested angrily. The tears were threatening and I couldn't do much to stop them falling. "I can cope," I tried to fight for us but it came out as a hoarse whisper.

"Then what? Come the summer I'll be with Puddlemere. I need to concentrate on that," that struck a nerve.

"So is that it? If you didn't break up with me now it would be at the start of the summer so that you could swan off into the sunset with your beloved Quidditch!"

I'd gone from tearful to angry. This was all the fault of bloody Quidditch. "Ellie Quidditch is my life," he tried to make me see reason but I wasn't having any of it.

"Oliver there is more to life than Quidditch," I can safely say I now despise Quidditch.

Oliver paced backwards and forwards as I watched him from my position near the door, he looked at me with eyes filled with passion, "not to me there isn't."

"Oh well that's just brilliant. Thank you very much for clearing that up for me. I'll just get out of your hair," I was fuming. Angrily I swung open the heavy wooden door and fled down the stone steps with Oliver calling after me. "Sod off Wood!" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs. It was not one of my finer moments and I received several strange looks as I dashed across the common room to the girls stairs. Luckily Oliver couldn't follow me.

Quietly I closed the door behind me and leant against with my eyes closed and chest panting after my run up the stairs. I pushed myself away from the door and fell face first onto my bed. I'd never felt so alone as I sobbed into my pillow.

After a shot while the door creaked open and Lauren entered, "Ellie. What's the matter?" I let my head fall back onto the pillow and waited for the sag of the bed indicating Lauren taking a seat.

"Ol-Oliver broke u-up with me," I took a deep breath in the hope of continuing with steadier nerves, "Apparently Quidditch is more important." I was definitely bitter about that.

"That complete bastard!" Lauren was outraged.

"That's a bit harsh, I mean we all know how much his place on Puddlemere means to him," I tried to defend Oliver.

Lauren stood up and rummaged in her trunk I sat up so I could talk to her easier. One thing was certain I clearly wasn't looking my best with dishevelled hair, red swollen eyes and a runny nose. "Ellie that's so like you. The guy has been a complete arse and you are still willing to see good in him. Now here," she chucked something at me, "we are going to devour this entire bar of Honeydukes chocolate and maybe the second one I have hidden from Amy, don't tell her."

"I won't," I replied having already tucked into a very large trunk. I then told Lauren the whole story from start to finish. At least I still had my friends.

I spent most of the weekend hiding away in the dorm or walking in the grounds with Lauren and Amy. We would usually walk away from the Quidditch pitch to avoid any chance of bumping into Wood. He had now become Wood not Oliver to me. Everyone else referred to him by his second name so why shouldn't I. The only time I saw him was over meal times. Although even then we would go in early to avoid him. On the Sunday night Oliver, I mean Wood, walked in with a viscous looking black eye. I was certainly curious but then a glance to the other end of the table told me why. William was glaring at Oliver or rather Wood over the pea and ham soup. I put two and two together. William did tend to have a temper, well good for him. Wood deserved it.

Come Monday morning I would have to see Wood in classes. How could he possibly think this wouldn't stress me out before my exams? In Charms I walked right past Wood who lingered in the doorway and sat myself between Lauren and Amy. From the moment I awoke that morning I was determined that nothing should be different. So far I was succeeding.

Two weeks before the exams I was waiting outside transfiguration with Lauren, Amy and Matt. "Well if it isn't Ellie Newham," it was Flint.

"Sod off Flint," I didn't bother turning around.

"Oh what not that you aren't flanked by that useless keeper you are too scared to face me," he taunted. I rolled my eyes at Lauren and continued talking, "Oi mudblood I was talking to you." Again I ignored him.

"Flint she said sod off!" Wood had just walked up. Great, just great.

"Awww, little Ellie still needs a thick brut like you defending her," Flint really had a death wish. I spun around furious with him and saw Wood grab him by the collar of his robes.

"Stop it!" I yanked Wood away, "I don't need you to watch out for me," he opened his mouth to protest but by this time I'd rounded on Flint, "and you, you don't scare me so just sod off." Having finished my outburst I turned away returning to my conversation.

"Someone's a bit touchy. What's the matter Wood? Was she no good in bed?" Flint continued anyway. Angrily I swung around and landed a punch square on Flint's already crooked nose. It felt good and by the sounds of the cheers from my fellow Gryffindor's they were in agreement with me. So much for being role model as a prefect. I wouldn't be surprised if I lost it for this but really that was the least of my worries at the moment.

"Ahh," Flint grabbed his bleeding nose with one hand and withdrew his wand his Slytherin friends fussing over him.

Professor McGonagall chose this point to open the door to her classroom which quietened everyone down, "what on earth is going on?"

"Newham hit me," Flint jumped straight in.

"I punched Flint," Wood also leapt right in. I remained quiet as I cradled my sore hand. What was flint's head made of? Rocks? Although that would explain why he was so thick.

"Eleanor?" she prompted.

"Ellie had nothing to do with this," Oliver cut in before I had a chance to reply so as to take the blame.

"Please Professor," It was Percy, we were so screwed. "Eleanor punched Flint who was being very offensive. Oliver is lying."

"Detention. All three of you. My office seven o'clock tonight," we tried to protest but Professor McGonagall had already stalked off to the front of the class. This lesson was going to be torture.

Seven o'clock sharp the three of us were sat in McGonagall's classroom writing lines over and over again after receiving a lecture first. It was the first time I'd had a detention up until now I'd always managed to avoid them. This was all Oliver bloody Wood's fault! At least Wood and I shared a common dislike for Percy at this present moment in time.

Once the detention was over Flint skulked off to the Slytherin house whilst Wood and I made our way back to Gryffindor Tower. I tried to walk quickly so that I spent as little time as possible with Wood. "Wood I can take care of myself there was no need for you to take the blame," I was fuming. I really didn't need protecting.

He raised his eyebrows, "Didn't look that way to me."

"What would you care anyway?" I wasn't Quidditch so why was he even bothering now we weren't together anymore.

"Just because we've split up doesn't mean I don't care Ellie, I still want to be friends," I kept my head down and carried on walking if I looked at him I'd forgive him.

I scoffed, "spare me."

"Why are you so angry?" he asked. Was he bloody serious?

"Wood you broke up with me; I have a right to be pissed."

"My name's Oliver," he mumbled. That gave me all the more reason to continue calling him Wood as a form of payback.

Once we entered the portrait hole I stormed upstairs to finish my homework there before going to bed. All the while ranting away to myself and Lauren about the annoying git that was the world's great gift to Quidditch.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody, another chapter. I've got a busy week so I thought I'd put this up now instead of keeping you all waiting until I remember to update. Thanks to everyone who's reading this/reviewed =]**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Thinks didn't get any better as the week progressed. There was only one difference, more homework. I'd seriously had enough. Wood had been shoved from my mind thanks to the ever increasing mountain of homework. I'm serious, this mountain could rival Everest. I wasn't the only one who was complaining bitterly. Almost every OWL and NEWT student had taken up a permanent refuge in the library. Our group of friends had been divided by the breakup between Wood and I. Lauren loyally remained by my side and the others flitted between the table e occupied and the one Wood had claimed.

Angrily I screwed up the notes I'd been making about Everlasting Elixirs, I hadn't given them a thought since sixth year. Not satisfied with scrunching up the tatty scrap of parchment I pulled out my wand and set the paper alight. It burnt with a satisfying intensity. Take that Snape! When I looked up from the smouldering embers my eyes caught Wood's. He looked away hastily. Annoyed at him I swept the ashes away and grabbed a clean sheet of parchment determined to ignore Wood.

It was a week before the exams and I was a mess but then again I wasn't alone. Most of the other seventh years were weighed down by a ton of books and sea of parchment. Amy's bag broke that moment and she angrily kicked it down the hall before storming off to pick it up. We were all at our wits end. I'd developed a routine. Once classes were over I would retreat outside to study with Lauren and Amy. At least that minimised the chance of running into Wood. Over dinner I would glare at him over the roast potatoes. Occasionally he would ask me something and I'd reply but it was killing me. I was capable of making conversation but he would look at me with those ridiculous chocolate brown eyes and I'd become a babbling mess trying to maintain my dignity. It was just easier to avoid him. After dinner we would all retreat to the library, Wood at one end of the table and I at the other.

I'd been doing a great job of carrying on as normal, of course the work was a distraction, but sometimes I'd find something belonging to Wood whether it was a copy of Quidditch weekly in my trunk or the Montrose Magpies programme from the game he took me to. It was at times like these I would find myself drowning in a river of tears until I could mentally drag myself into a happier frame of mind. A frame of mind that was completely and utterly Wood free. I was a single with a bright future ahead of me I didn't need Wood. This would last about a day at best before I found something else that would remind me of him.

The final week running up the exams was complete torture. I was in the library almost every waking minute. It was tempting to sleep in there. I tried once unintentionally. Having had only three hours sleep the night before and a day of double potions, double transfiguration and double ancient runes could you really blame me? I'd skipped dinner so that I could battle through some runes. By nine o'clock I was out for the count in the library. I'd only meant to rest my head for minute but instead fell asleep on my parchment with the ink still wet. Lauren had to nudge me awake; the state of me sent her into a fit of giggles which ended up with us being thrown out of the library. The still slightly wet ink had gone onto my cheek. I tried to wipe it off but it had already dried. Giving up I trudged back to the common room with Lauren. We could finish our revision in the dorm.

William cornered us as we emerged through to portrait whole apparently he was bored. I tried to tell him he also had exams to prepare for but instead he muttered something about Wizard's chess. He found the patch of ink on my cheek hilarious. I deducted three points for it, I wanted to take five but he did punch Wood. That'll teach him.

"Aaah! I can't do this!" I angrily launched my potions book across the room where it landed half open with several pages missing on the other side of the dorm. Snape was a complete git and as for potions well that could take a running jump from the astronomy tower. The exams were stressing me out, perhaps a little too much. I had a lot riding on the results. Perhaps it was a good thing that Wood and I weren't together anymore. It certainly allowed me to study guilt free.

My mum sent William and myself packages by owl post containing home comforts to help us study. She would make cakes or send packets of muggle biscuits. William tried to barter with me over breakfast one morning. In our packages were bananas and homemade white chocolate chip cookies. He wanted to trade his bananas for my cookies. I told him to sod off.

The weekend was just as stressful as the week. We tried to enjoy the sunshine but couldn't not when all had our heads buried in various textbooks. In the evenings we would spend hours transfiguring whatever was left in the common room into absolutely anything. It was our only source of entertaining revision. Wood left a copy of Quidditch Through The Ages that I was tempted to transfigure into a pair of pink fluffy slippers but decided that I didn't have a death wish.

Sunday night was awful. Every one of us was a bag of nerves. Dinner was very subdued and no one hung around afterwards we all went straight to the library for one last cramming session before grabbing an early night's sleep. I tossed and turned all but couldn't get to sleep. Annoyed with myself I grabbed a jumper from the pile of clothes on my battered trunk and went down to the common room. I sat by the embers of one of the dying fires. My mind mulled over the various spells needed for my charms exam in the morning. With my wand out I took to practising spells on the stack of books someone had carelessly left on the table. "Ellie?" I spun my head round as I head Wood's voice, "I had a feeling you'd still be up."

"Hmmm," I replied.

"Worried about charms?" he asked. I had decided that it was no use being uncivil to him, what use would it do? For one thing it was making things difficult for our friends.

"A little bit. I can remember the spells now whilst there's less pressure but tomorrow morning it could all flee from my mind," I confessed.

"Aye. You'll be fine," Wood sat down in one of the frayed arm chairs. We sat in silence both staring at the glowing embers. "You know I'm sorry," he broke the heavy silence.

"Hmmm me to," I didn't know what else to say. At least we were talking and I was no longer avoiding him like the plague.

"Friends?" he leaned forward holding his hand out.

I hesitated for a moment. How could I touch him when I still held feelings for him? All my avoiding would be for nothing. Aware that too much time had passed I leaned forward and shook his offered hand, "friends." My heart skipped a beat as I shook his hand. We'd broken up so why on earth did he still have this affect one me? Not able to handle being around him for much longer I wished him luck for the morning and headed back up to the dorm where I fell asleep with my thoughts on Oliver. He was now back to being Oliver not Wood. I'd never get over him at this rate.

Breakfast was horrible. I sat near Oliver as a way of patching up our group of friends. At least this kept me occupied. The plate of toast was doing a very poor job of it. Nervously we filled out of the Great Hall and lingered in the Entrance as we waited for the exam tables to be set up and our names called out. It was like waiting on death row. My heart was beating three times as fast, my palms were sweaty and my mind in a state of array. Charms, I had to think charms.

Luckily we had the afternoon free; at least they were breaking us in gently. It didn't give me any chance to relax though. The following day was transfiguration and ancient runes. I'd be a mess by the end of it.

The worst exam was potions. We had to brew a calming draught. Very tricky and very fitting. Not that it helped. Hopefully I passed. I may or may not have remembered to add the powdered lacewings. I couldn't worry about it now though. I still had the second part of my Herbology exam left to go.

Sirius Black returned on the Thursday of exam week. Rumours were running rife about it. The youngest Weasley brother was in the hospital wing and it turned out the Professor Lupin was a werewolf. None of us saw that coming. It certainly struck added nerves in us all. Black hadn't been apprehended and was still running free from Azkaban. We didn't have much time to dwell on it though because of exams.

"Freeeeeeeeee!" Lauren yelled with her arms stretched wide earning her laughs from us all. The Gryffindor seventh years were walking out into the ground on Friday afternoon with a few Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's. We strolled down to the edge of the lake where the giant squid was making the most of the early June sun.

Oliver had dragged a Quaffle from the Quidditch store and was tossing it around with the boys, minus Percy. I found myself watching him and had to catch myself. Instead I faced the other direction and watched the squid lazily flick a tentacle in the shallow water. Even though my line of sight had been diverted I was still aware of Oliver's every move. It was ridiculous. We weren't together anymore so why should it matter that I knew had just made a dive for the red leather ball.

I laid back and lost myself in the bright blue sky. It was only just hitting me that we were now finished. No more school. Ever. Quite sad really. I sighed heavily. "Lauren, we've finished," I wasn't quite sure what to make of it myself.

"Yep, freeeeeeedom," at least she was happy with it. I struggled to find much to be excited about. Sure I was going on to be a healer but it meant moving back in with my parents. A trainee healer got paid very little and I had three years of training to complete. Home would be quiet without William. He'd be there for the summer but would then go back to Hogwarts for his fifth year. My family were muggles so it was a challenge I wasn't looking forward to.

"Yeah freedom," I wasn't so enthusiastic. For a start there'd be no Oliver.

To celebrate the end of exams there was a great feast in the hall. I ate my weight in desserts, definitely an accomplishment. That night there was a party in the common room. The Weasley twins had outdone themselves with food they'd commandeered from the kitchens. The wireless was on and streamers had sprung from wands littering the floor and ceiling. On the walls were the Quidditch banners. Pictures were being taken left right and centre. It was a great night even if my thoughts were still dwelling on our winning Quidditch captain.

With exams over we had a week before the end of term feast and the final return trip on the Hogwarts express. We didn't have any classes so the days were our own. The fifth years were in a similar position all other years still had classes, making a head start on the following years work. I didn't envy them.

Thankfully the weather stayed glorious. The days were hot and the sky clear. We were allowed to spend a day in Hogsmeade to keep us occupied and there were friendly Quidditch games between teams of friends. Gryffindors would team up with Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's. Slytherin were the only house not to intermingle. We all got to play. I was on a team with Matt, Amy, Lauren and three of our Hufflepuff friends. The game against Oliver's team was the worse although there was something satisfying about launching a heavy ball at his face. Needless to say we lost but it was fun and it filled up an afternoon. I didn't have time to mourn the loss of seven years at Hogwarts.

The feast was amazing and continued on till late at night. Everyone was thoroughly enjoying themselves. Even Snape seemed to have less of a scowl than he usually had. We continued to party in the common room later that night. It was a great atmosphere with exploding snap games; fanged frisbee's and a Quaffle that Oliver had stolen and was intent on taking home with him.

By morning the common room was spotless but was soon torn apart again by students looking for misplaced belongings. Our dorm was a mess as we all rushed to pack before heading down for the train at 11. Leaving Hogwarts was a teary affair mostly for the girls although I think Percy may have shed a tear.

The Hogwarts's Express was not a welcomed sight. None of us wanted to leave. The younger years were excited to go home and spend a summer away from studying. We didn't have the luxury of coming back. As the train pulled away we silently took in our last glimpse of Hogwarts.

Lauren had her head on my shoulder and I was resting mine on hers, "I'm going to miss it," she mumbled.

"I think we all will," I replied. To cheer us up we bought several boxes of Berty Bott's Every Flavour Beans and with blindfolds we devoured the lot. It bought some much needed to relief to the afternoon.

As the train pulled in we gathered all our belongings and disembarked. "Oliver!" I called. He turned around to look at me with his broom slung over his shoulder. We hadn't set much on the subdued journey home. At least there were no invading Dementors this time and I was released of prefect duties.

"Good luck at Puddlemere," I had to leave this on a good note if I was to move on from him. Although I had a feeling it would be a while before bloody Oliver Wood left my thoughts.

"Thanks and same to you with the healing. I know you'll be brilliant at it," Oliver flashed a smile which once again got to me. Errrgh, I shouldn't still be feeling like this. We had broken up. How frustrating.

"I guess I'll see you around," I said awkwardly. Did I give him a hug? After all we were really close or maybe a shake of the hand. That might be too formal.

"Take care Ellie," he walked off and waved. Well that answered that. Sod it, why did I give it so much thought when he clearly didn't care anymore. I blinked back a tear and turned on my heal to say goodbye to everybody else. From now on I would think less about Oliver and more about healing. Healing and maybe chocolate.

My parents waited for me to finish saying goodbye and in no time at all our luggage, owls included, had been crammed into their car and we were on our way back to the rolling Hampshire hills. I was silent for most of the journey as I finally let it hit me.

As we unloaded everything William managed to pull me from my funk by his particular annoying brand of humour. It certainly felt good to laugh. William made sure to be twice as bigger pain in the arse as usual. That was okay, I could deal with that because I was the only one who could use message which was why the dinner plates were now drying themselves whilst he had to wash them by hand. He muttered under his breath and shot me a dirty glare. I was sat at the kitchen table idly flicking through one of my mums magazines just to annoy him more. Putting my feet up on the table was very tempting but then I'd face my mother's wrath when she walked in. William thought it would be hilarious to throw a handful of soap suds at me. Luckily I put up a shield charm quick enough.

"Mum! Ellie is using magic to get out of the dishes," he yelled at the top of his lungs, the git.

Giving up I put my wand away and grabbed the tea towel. Grinning William decided to get his own back by painstakingly washing each plate with precision, taking his sweet time. He really was a complete git but I had to thank him, in my head that is, for getting my mind off Oliver and Hogwarts. I had the future to look forward to now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, so I couldn't get on the tennis courts tonight so I had a free evening to finish this chapter. Thanks for my lovely reviews, gives me plenty of motivation to write =]**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Following Hogwarts I spent most of my summer idly lying in the garden or listening to the Quidditch world cup on the wireless with William. Our parents didn't quite understand it so instead he would have a few friends over and I'd sit silently in the corner pretending I didn't care about Quidditch. The fact of the matter was it made me feel close to Oliver. Pathetic I know. I knew he had tickets it was all he went on about since Christmas. I hadn't heard from his once but to be honest I didn't really expect to and there was no way I was going to contact him. Instead I would sit and mope about the house until my training started at the end of the summer.

On the first of September I took up my position at St. Mungo's and didn't really look back. I didn't have time to, it was so time consuming. Not thinking about Oliver was the biggest benefit and overtime it became easier. I actually lost count of the number of times Lauren said to me 'don't you think you should move on?'

By June the following year it was well known in the wizarding community that Voldemort had returned. It struck fear into all our hearts. At any moment we could be killed by a Death Eater or by you know who himself but we couldn't let it stop us from enjoying ourselves. William and I had decided not to tell our parents the he even existed; it saved a lot of worry and fuss for them. I couldn't say the same for myself. William was still at Hogwart's and in his sixth year. He was still playing Quidditch although it was cancelled whilst the Triwizard tournament took place in his fifth year. He was pretty annoyed and more than once ended up on the receiving end of an age line. I'd received many owls carrying letters of his bitter complaints. Let's just say I didn't exactly send back any sympathy.

I had an exciting two years as a trainee healer and still had one more to go. Okay so the uniform left a lot to be desired but I could put up with that when the pay was so reasonable. It allowed me to move out to a house with Lauren after my first year of studying. Sometimes the work was exhausting but to see some someone fit and healthy again made it all worth it although there were other occasions when tragedy couldn't be prevented. It was on those days that I'd return home to be cheered up by Lauren.

Lauren was working for the ministry of magic in the improper use of magic office. She enjoyed the work and after a string of boyfriends finally settled with Logan who worked in the department for international magical cooperation. Lauren was still just as immature and outspoken as she was at Hogwarts. If at all possible I think she got worse.

Our house was a small crooked terrace in a village in Hertfordshire. The rent was fairly cheap and there were a few wizarding families in the area which certainly helped with something strange happened. Lauren had almost stunned the bin men as they collected the rubbish in our street the first time. I managed to stop in time although we got funny looks from our elderly neighbours for in their eyes fighting over stick on the door step. At least we weren't tied down by transport thanks to our ability to apparate although our house was connected to the floo network. Lauren had a friend in that particular ministry department. The kitchen was pokey and the lounge could just about fit a couple of sofas. As for the bedrooms they left a lot to be desired. We made the most of it though. It was full of wizarding memorabilia and strange contraptions.

My love life was pretty much non-existent after Oliver. I'd been on a few dates with people from work and Lauren had tried to set me up on more than one occasion. Let me see there was Frank who had a fancy for tweed and ramble don about how important blast-ended skrewts are needless to say that we never got anywhere. Mark who worked in the merchandising department of the Appleby Arrows, bloody Quidditch again so that was a nonstarter. Lauren worked with a rather handsome young man by the name of Owen the problem was he didn't want a relationship he just wanted to get in my pants so to speak. It almost seemed like it was Lauren's mission to find the biggest loser around although really the problem was they weren't up to Oliver's standards. Most of the time I went for the entertainment we would both have a good giggle when I returned home from whatever fancy restaurant I'd been at.

Tonight was just another one of those nights, a set up. I'd just got in from work and was covered in a rather interesting green slime that one of our patients threw up before I could force a fizzing purple potion down their throat. The last thing I wanted was to go out for a drink but Lauren had other ideas. Reluctantly, and with bitter mutterings, I showered and changed so that Lauren could drag me to the Screaming Banshee for a few drinks with Logan and one of his friends. It smelt of set-up from a mile away.

"Ellie this is Ross," Lauren introduced Logan's friend. Ross was gorgeous so perhaps this time would be different. I had to stumble my way through a dignified greeting instead of staring open mouthed. His hair wasn't the same colour as Oliver's and he was a little bit shorter but what was I thinking. Two years down the line I should be over that idiot. Although it didn't help matters that every time we heard Quidditch on the wireless his name would be mentioned. The general public seemed to think the sun shined out of his arse believe me when I say it didn't. Burying Oliver in the back of my mind once again I turned to the conversation at hand. Ross had apparently travelled all over the globe and was full of exciting stories.

As the evening progressed I found myself comparing him to Oliver less and less. He had big boots to fill. Lauren and Logan were at the bar getting another round of Firewhiskey leaving me to talk easily with Ross. Want to know what the best thing was? He wasn't Scottish. The last thing I needed was another Scotsman in my life and as for Quidditch he hated it.

When we returned home a little worse for where I felt on top of the world. I'd had a kiss on the cheek, a goodbye one, from Ross but it was a kiss nonetheless. I went to bed with a happy smile without a single thought about that bloody Quidditch player.

The following morning I received a letter from Ross asking me out to dinner. I was hardly going to say no so I scribbled a barely legible reply on the back and sent it back with the large tawny owl that had delivered it.

Over the next few months my friendship with Ross had turned into something other. We were in a steady relationship, I wasn't exactly eager to rush things but then again neither was he. Most evenings were spent playing chess with the wireless in the background. We were both quite competitive. Every now and then something about you know who would crop up on the wireless once again reminding us that he had returned even if the ministry had been awfully quiet on the situation. It was a topic we were only too eager to discuss with some very absurd ideas as my knight smashed one of his pawns. Surely it would only be a matter of time before the wizarding world was catapulted into complete turmoil. Security had certainly been stepped up at the hospital as a result of rising actions of Death Eaters. We were seeing more and more violent injuries and dark curses that had no cure.

Shortly after Christmas Ross and I got engaged. It felt like the right thing to do. I loved him. It had been a long time since I'd felt that way. Twenty may have been a bit too young to get engaged but as I said it felt right. It was the next logical step. Maybe eventually we'd have kids although one thing was for certain there was no way in hell they were playing Quidditch in fact I'd probably ban the Q word. It was bad enough having to listen to it being talked about on the wireless. Oliver had apparently made it onto the starting team. It irritated me having to hear him talked about. Apparently he was doing well. Not that I cared my thoughts were on Ross. He had a great sense of humour and was always taking me out for dinner or somewhere exciting like a Weird Sister's gig. We even went as far as a cute little restaurant in Italy but I guess that was one of the perks of being engaged to a traveller. When he was away with work I could have some time by myself. He lived a very fast paced life and sometimes I struggled to keep up. Logan had moved in with Lauren as I moved into Ross's rather large house in the countryside west of London.

The run up to winter was a busy time at the hospital. It appeared even witches and wizards could slip on ice or stumble in the snow. There was certainly an influx of broken body parts and not to mention the colds. A Hogwarts student ended up at St. Mungo's after an encounter with a cursed necklace mid-way through October. Immediately the finger was pointed in the direction of Voldemort. The student was Katie Bell. I knew her from the Quidditch team and she was in William's year. It was awful, a part of me thought that could have been William. He had seen it happen from down the lane. It was at that point I told my parents what was going on in the wizarding world. I had to. William was not impressed. He actually stopped speaking to me over the first week of the Christmas break. After I suffered at the hands of one of his pranks involving some Weasley memorabilia he forgave me.

It was on particularly chilly day in January and I was to put it politely bloody freezing and in pain. I'd slipped over on my front doorstep as I left for work and had a rather tender backside. Not a good start to the day. Once I arrived at the hospital my day didn't get any better. A three year old who'd been bitten by a Doxy decided it would be a great idea to kick me as I treated him. For that he didn't get one of the chocolate frogs we usually handed out to children, I ate it in the staff room instead. That'll teach him. From then on my day continued to go downhill. I'd left my lunch at home and had to work a double shift. If anyone crossed me they'd end up six feet under and that wasn't a threat but a promise.

"Ellie fractured arm and dislocated shoulder, possible concussion. All yours," Margret and elderly healer who'd taken me under her wing handed me a clipboard. It was fairly easy to fix, just need a wave of my wand.

"Thanks," I replied as I flicked through the notes.

"He's gorgeous, ask him if he's single," she winked and walked away. I wondered down the corridor and paused in the doorway to check the name on the clipboard: _Oliver Wood._ Oh no no no no no. This was not good. There must be someone else who could treat him. I glanced around but everyone had vanished. The place was usually a hive of activity. Fate was a cruel master. Maybe there was more than one Oliver Wood in the wizarding world. I had my fingers crossed. Panicking I collected myself and took a deep breath. I was happily engaged and in love so why was my heart beating at what felt like a thousand beats a minute?

With a resolve to be indifferent I straightened my uniform and smartened my hair. I was out to prove that our break up had been the right thing and I was flourishing in my new life. Indifferent and professional that's what I'd be. For added effect I opened the clipboard and then took a confident step into the room. I addressed him without making eye contact, "Good afternoon. Broken arm and dislocated shoulder, I can fix that."

"Ellie!" he sounded surprised.

"As for the concussion I can give you something for the head ache but apart from that it's nothing but rest," best to continue without acknowledging I know him. Remember Ellie, I told myself, cool, calm and professional.

"Ellie?" he questioned. I knew from the past that he would have an eyebrow slightly raised, the left one, and his head slightly tilted. That was what he did when faced with a confusing situation.

"Hello Oliver," I couldn't put it off and had to look him. Oh dear, Margret was right, even with a rather hideous bruise on his cheek he was gorgeous. It didn't help that he was shirtless what can I say except stunning. Bloody Oliver had wormed his way back into my mind. "Now, hold still."

With a flourish of my wand his arm had healed and his shoulder had popped itself back into place, "Ow!" Okay so I could have warned him that it would hurt but maybe he should have thought about that when he broke up with me weeks before my exams. Would you look at that, I was still bitter about it. Oliver mumbled acrimoniously that I could have warned him. I think could was the key word. It was my choice. Maybe I could say a cursory sorry or I could dash and get a potion for the pain and send him on his way. Maybe I could leave the room and send someone else in with the potion, someone must be around.

With my mind made up I snapped the clipboard shut and headed back down the hall. "Ellie wait," I paused in the door, sometimes I was just too caring. A part of me really wanted to turn around but I couldn't. Where would my resolve be then? Bloody Oliver. "Please?" how could I say no to that? Clutching the clipboard to my chest I turned around and leant against the door frame waiting for him to continue. He had evidently had an accident whilst training and was plastered in mud and still wearing most of his padding. His robes were discarded at the foot of the metal framed bed. I didn't say anything but instead waited for him to speak first he smiled that wide smile I loved, "how have you been?" really that's all he had to say. The anger was definitely back with a vengeance but I couldn't let it show.

"I've been good. I see you've done alright," I wanted the ground to swallow me up. The longer I was with Oliver the more past feelings were awoken. I had to get out of there so I mumbled something about fetching his potion and fled the scene which is what I should have done in the first place. Once out in the corner I passed Felicity who was in her first year of healer training and asked her to take him a potion for the pain. That way I wouldn't have to return and he could go on his merry way. I'd had a bad enough day as it was.

I took my break early and hid in the staff room where Oliver couldn't reach me, "Ellie, I can't believe you got to treat Oliver Wood. He's asking for you. I didn't know you knew him." Felicity had appeared in the doorway.

I groaned in annoyance everyone around here considered him a celebratory I on the other hand saw him as an ex and nothing else. His smile was something I could go without seeing again as for his eyes don't even get me started on those. Fed up I told Felicity to tell him I was with a patient and then to send him home. Okay so I may have said tell him to sod off but it's the same thing.

Felicity didn't return so I assumed Oliver had left and instead worked the rest of my double shift. The remainder of my shift was fairly uneventful. Completely exhausted I arrived home and collapsed on my bed having not seen Ross waiting for me downstairs. My thoughts had been on Oliver, I wondered if he was feeling any better. He came upstairs with a hot chocolate and knelt on the floor to undo my boots as I laid there motionless. "Hard day?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied. I had Ross so why was I even thinking about Oliver? "Sorry, I'm not much company."

Ross pulled me to my feet and wrapped his arms around me in a comforting manner, "I've run you a bath go and relax." I didn't need telling twice. Taking my hot chocolate with me I let the hot water relax my muscles. Afterwards I curled up in bed and grabbed a few hours' sleep before my return to work in the afternoon. I barely said a word to Ross but he put it down to exhaustion. I didn't correct him.

The fourth of June was a sad day for everyone in the Wizarding community. It was the day Dumbledore died at the hands of Snape. Everyone was drawn in to mourning with memorials being held up and down the country. Work prevented me from attending the funeral but I know of others who went. It was odd, Hogwarts without Dumbledore as headmaster. Who was going to take over now? Perhaps Professor McGonagall. However, that wasn't the priority instead we were all thinking about you know who. With Dumbledore gone who was going to stop him. Harry Potter was the chosen one but even then he hadn't even completed his full seven years at Hogwarts. For muggle borns like myself and William there was no light at the end of the tunnel. We were exactly what you know who wanted rid of. At least the ministry was still there keeping some kind of order not that it was in anyway reassuring.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, I'm not overly happy with chapter and have rewritten it several times. Oh well nevermind. Oliver is back in the next chapter =] **

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Bloody Oliver Wood was everywhere! It was the start of July and I was spending my break in the staff room flicking through a copy of Witch Weekly that I'd pilfered from the waiting room downstairs. I'd purposely avoided the Quidditch magazine having seen Oliver flying about on the front cover. Witch Weekly was nothing exciting just a load of celebrity gossip. Apparently the owner of Gladrag's Wizard Wear had run off with the owner of the Falmouth Falcons, see, really important must know stuff. For a laugh I read through the advice and agony aunt pages. Some things people just shouldn't share. I flicked to the back page in hope of something less depressing and there was Oliver or rather a shirtless Oliver. Damn keeper gets everywhere. I was planning on closing the magazine and was tempted to launch it into the dustbin when one of the question's in the interview caught my eye. **So what's it like dating model Melissa Law?** Oliver was dating? Whatever happened to I need to concentrate on Quidditch. What a complete git. In a moment of anger I slammed the magazine shut and dropped it in the bin on my way out of the staff room. I didn't need to read Oliver's answer knowing it would only anger me more but I made a note to tell Lauren so that we could get together and bitch about Oliver. We hadn't done that for a long while. When we first broke up it was a daily thing but here I go again, thinking about Oliver. I was sorely tempted to go back and kick the dustbin just for some satisfaction.

That night I visited home with Ross to celebrate William's new job. He had a job as the assistant to the head of the British and Irish Quidditch League. His ambition was to be head of the department. However I don't think he realises just how much work is involved. When we walked through the back door, having apparated into the garden to avoid being seen, William was washing the dishes or rather they were washing themselves he was making the most of finally being able to use magic outside of school. "Ellie, want a sweet?" William twisted the bag around for me to grab one. I was seriously considering it but didn't trust my brother one bit. He never offered to share something; there was always a catch when he did. Narrowing my eyes I declined and went to find my mum. I returned after hearing shouts followed by a howl of laughter that belonged to William. Opening the kitchen door I was met with the sight of Ross with a rather large tongue. I was torn between laughing and telling William off although I'd probably go for a hex.

"William!" I yelled whilst rushing to Ross's aid hoping that a shrinking charm would work. Luckily it did. I then rounded on my brother who was backing away towards the door.

"You can't take points from me. We aren't in school anymore," he held his hands up in surrender.

"Ton-Tongue Toffees," Ross read from the packet with a chuckle. At least he had a sense of humour but I knew that William did that because he didn't like Ross. We'd had arguments over that several times. Ever since Oliver William had pretty much hated every guy I ever dated. It's why I never bought them to meet my parents when William was home from school.

"I can't take points but I can do this," I took a deep breath and prepared to yell, "Mum!"

"You play dirty," William skulked off to avoid our mother. Sometimes I wondered if our mother was in league with you know who, she could certainly strike fear into our hearts.

"Hey, you started it," I laughed. It was very rare that I got the upper hand over William.

We had dinner together as a family and then all went our separate ways until the next event. I was always too busy at the hospital to visit and William was always out despite still living at home. We tried to get together as a family as much as possible but it was easier said than done.

My mother would sometimes visit for the weekend when Ross was away so that I'd have some company, she liked to help make plans for the wedding. Although those weren't exactly going anywhere every time we set a date and made a start on the invitations Ross would announce that the ministry had sprung a meeting on him so he would be off to China on the Thursday before or Brazil on the day before. I was starting to get very fed up with it and wanted to march into the ministry and tell them where they could stick China or Brazil or any other country they were sending him to. Ross found it quite amusing that I'd get so riled up which would make things even worse. It seemed he wasn't taking the whole thing seriously. I was starting to wonder why he even made the effort to get down on one knee.

By mid-July we'd set a date at the start of September and got as far as booking a marquee when Ross came home from work and said he had a very important conference in Belgium. Belgium could take a running jump. "For crying out loud do you even want to get married anymore?" I was still dressed in my uniform, complete with ridiculous white hat that kept slipping down as I ranted with my hands on my hips at a very laid back Ross.

He hesitated slightly before replying, "of course I do, I just can't turn down work."

"Well it doesn't seem that way. Our relationship has a third person in it. Sometimes I think you care more about the ministry," by now I'd cast aside the hat.

"And just how many hours do you work Ellie?" Ross replied. What a smart arse.

"That's not the point. I'm just getting fed up that we can't even set a date. If we leave it any longer the weather won't be good," that sounded reasonable right? Who wants to walk down the aisle looking like a drowned rat? There was always _Impervius_ to keep myself dry.

"What about next year?" he asked.

"Oh I'm sure we can ask you know who to postpone his plans for our wedding," it was no secret in the wizarding community that Voldemort was gaining more and more support and not to mention the number of strange accidents and missing people that kept being reported on in the Prophet. It was enough to make anyone worried. With the worry meant more and more people were getting married making it very hard to book everything.

Ross frowned, "there's no need to be like that."

Fed up and tired I went upstairs to bed with a mumbled goodnight. I didn't have the energy to argue not when I had to be at work again for five in the morning. At least I'd get a four day weekend. I could sort the wedding argument then. Needless to say it didn't get sorted; instead we pushed the wedding back further to the middle of September.

August the first was a day I won't forget. It was the day the ministry fell. I was working and knew nothing about it until Ross turned up at work rambling on about the ministry. Initially I thought he had been called away on business and was rushing through a goodbye as he had done on numerous previous occasions. This time it was not the case. "The ministry has fallen, we need to go," I still wasn't following. Would you if you had just spent the last hour trying to reverse a transfiguration gone wrong and had three other patients to see? As my brain caught up I realised it meant that Voldemort was in charge and for muggle borns like myself there was nothing to do but hide. I couldn't find the words to describe just how scared I was. My thoughts were on my family, my friends and the patients. How could I flee and leave them?

"Slow down Ross," I dragged him into a store cupboard where it was quieter. A general panic had begun to sweep over the corridor. Those that could leave were. Everyone was heading for the fireplaces or the main doors so they could apparate.

"Oh and do you suppose you know who is going to slow down?" I knew he was right but all those people needed help Ross talking to me wasn't going to make it happen any quicker.

"Well what about all these people, where are they supposed to go?" if I left now who would look after them? I couldn't be that selfish but at the same time it was killing me to even think of going against Ross.

"You can't help everyone," he was getting desperate. He had both my hands in his and had his wand ready to apparate. I'd already made my mind up though.

"I can bloody well try," I yanked my hands from his and opened the door so that I could leave and at least help bring some order the chaos in the hospital.

I managed to get halfway down the corridor, my healers' robes billowing behind me when Ross caught up. He reached for my wrist pulling me to a stop, "so that's it, you are just going to throw your life away?"

Was he serious? "I'm not throwing away my life. I'm going to help the people here and then leave. I've got responsibilities I can't just walk out on them."

"Ellie, we're muggle born. Go whilst you can," Ross again tried to apparate.

"Will you just stop!" I snapped, "I have a job to do and when that's done then and only then can I worry about myself and my family. William will have heard and he will wait for me."

"You're going home? I thought we were going to flee together. I was thinking of Australia, I have a friend there who could set us up, we can get married there," I stared at him incredulously.

"So now you're interested in the wedding, bloody hell Ross!" he was unbelievable.

Ross hushed me, "you're going to do this now? Priorities Ellie."

"Yes priorities, now please let me get on with my job," my fear and panic were subdued by the annoyance that was beginning to bubble up inside of me thanks to Ross.

"Priorities," he repeated, "You're life should be a priority."

"It is but so are all these people. Now are you going to help or what?" I thought that at least if he helped we would get finished quicker and we could leave. Ross was muggle born as well so for both of us it was the only option.

"Ellie, I'm muggle born," I knew this already. If I'm honest I think I could guess what he was going to say next. It was written all over his face. He was going to leave. Where did that leave us? Nowhere. "I'm leaving I can't wait any longer." I wanted to go with Ross but I was needed, what kind of person would I be for walking away from the people the really need help.

With a broken heart and teary eyes I yanked off my engagement ring and held it out for Ross. If he was leaving then were over. What sort of future would I have with someone so selfish? For the second time in my life I was heartbroken. After an awkward good bye Ross apparated leaving me alone in the corridor. I heard my name called and wiped away my tears on my sleeve.

"Ellie, this little boy has lost his family can you help him find them whilst I tend to a patient?" I nodded and looked down at the little boy. He was wearing a Puddlemere United jumper and clutching a tatty brown bear. Couldn't it have been any other Quidditch team?

"So then do you have a name" I bend down so I was at eye level. I concentrated on finding the boy's parents instead of Ross.

With teary eyes the little boy nodded, "Flynn." It turned out Flynn last saw his parents in the cafeteria so that's where we headed, fighting our way against the crowd in the process. As we walked we chatted, I thought it would help calm him down, "Are you a big fan of Puddlemere?"

"Yes!" The little boy's eyes little up. Please tell me he wasn't going to grow up to be just like a certain Quidditch obsessed idiot we all know, "I want them to win. The keeper, that's Oliver Wood, is brilliant." Bloody Oliver Wood tainting the minds of children. We found Flynn's parents in the reception, with grateful thanks they stepped outside and disappeared.

I stayed as long as I could. Felicity, a pureblood, forced me to leave after declaring for what must have been the hundredth time that she and the few that remained could cope. The Death Eaters would be turning up soon. With one last goodbye I apparated home where I was pounced on immediately by my family even my parents understood the importance of leaving. We had to go into hiding, it was the only way.

There was no telling how long we would be in hiding. It could be weeks, months or even years. For the first few days I did nothing but cry quietly as we shifted around the country moving from one town to the next. Ross was gone. My friends were gone. Work was gone. The only people I had left were my family. William had ceased to be his normal irritating self. We were all too scared to attempt any magic in case there was a trace on us. After scrounging a copy of the Daily Prophet we discovered there was no trace unless you were underage, it still wasn't any great comfort.

By the end of our second week on the run we almost had a run in with a couple of snatchers in York. If William hadn't thought quickly enough we'd probably be locked in Azkaban or worse dead. He apparated us all to the depths of Snowdonia where we then spent four weeks.

We couldn't return home so our parents sold the family home. Both mine and William's names were on lists of wanted muggle borns along with many of those we recognised from Hogwarts. Lauren was a pureblood and I'd hoped to have heard from her but there was nothing. Not even a letter. One of William's friends risked contact to tell us about a wireless programme called Potterwatch. We spent many an hour listening out for names we recognised or any kind news. The wizarding world had been thrown into complete turmoil. Raids were a daily thing and snatchers were trawling up and down the country. It was awful; we would listen to the lists of names of the dead and think it was only a matter of time before they caught up with us.

Being on the run was the hardest thing I'd ever done in my life. There was very little time to mope over Ross; in the grand scheme of things it didn't seem all that important. First and for most I had to make sure my family and myself survived. Maybe if this whole sticky mess with you know who ever disappeared then I'd look for Ross although as I played over those last few minutes over and over again in my mind it made me realise I was better off without him. William certainly seemed to agree.

The more time we spent in each other's company the worse it became. Being in hiding was suffocating. I wanted to go home, to work, to see my friends. The novelty of being in a tent that was twice the size on the inside as on the outside had long since worn off. We'd all resorted to doing things the muggle way, or rather William and I had, if only to drag a task out and make the day pass. Our parents had given up their jobs and the house was empty. None of us dared to go back. Not with our names on a wanted list along with many of our muggle born friends.

Even in our magically altered tent the winter was still harsh, it made me nostalgic for the icy cold castle of Hogwarts. I missed getting up early and reaching for clothes from in front of the fire and then slipping them on under the covers only to fall out of bed. I'd even take a potions class over this any day of the week. As Gryffindors we were in uproar over the revelation that Snape had become headmaster.

Potterwatch had updates on Harry Potter every now and then; it was comforting to know that there may be an end to this after all. Everyone in the wizarding world, on the side of good, was willing to help Harry in any way possible. March was a quiet month and so was April, the only news were deaths of witches and wizards up and down the country. Even muggles were dying. When we could scrounge a muggle newspaper we could spot the deaths caused by death eaters almost immediately. It became apparent through Potterwatch that Harry Potter was still alive and still working towards defeating you know who although none of us knew what he was doing. This didn't stop us putting our faith in the chosen one. We just had to believe that one day we would not be on the run.

At the start of May, late at night, I sat on my camp bed reading through an old textbook as a way of attaching myself to the wizarding world. If I had to wash anymore dishes in streams or buckets by hand I'd hex someone. Secrecy or no secrecy. "Ellie!" William yelled from the other side of the tent. I sighed but remained where I was. He could bloody well come over if he wanted me. He yelled again to which I yelled something offensive back. "Seriously come here," annoyed I marked my page in the book and went over to him.

"This better be good," I grumbled as I flopped down onto his camp bed. The wireless was playing away loudly in the background, if he expected me to listen he better turn it down. He didn't. Instead he told me to listen to the wireless.

"Is this for real?" I didn't want to get my hopes up. Apparently Harry Potter was at Hogwarts and those willing to help the cause were being encouraged to go and help. "How long as this been going on?" I asked eagerly. If it was real then that is where we should be, defending our home of seven years side by side with our friends not hiding away in a foreign country. With a rushed explanation to our parents we apparated to the Hogs Head in Hogsmeade.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, a lot happens in this chapter. Oliver returns =] Thank you for reading/reviewing. **

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

After months of being in hiding I wanted my life back. There was a chance I could die but if that was the price of freedom then so be it. The Hogs Head was packed with familiar faces of all ages. "Ellie, over here!" Lauren shouted. She looked no different to when I last saw her. Dragging William with me I fought my way through the crowd and flung my arms around my best friend. There was very little time to catch up as we ushered through a portrait and into a tunnel. Sound echoed off the damp stone walls as we nervously exchanged what we knew. In mine and William's case it was very little all we good do was repeat what we heard on Potterwatch. In the excitement of seeing my friends and returning to the castle I almost forget what we were there to do. It was a sickening though when I did remember. The nerves surfaced again and my heart raced.

We emerged through the tunnel and into a room. I didn't recognise the room but then again I wasn't surprised. There were parts of the castle I never explored not to mention the confusing nature of the various corridors and stairways. Everyone was heading for the door, fighting their way against the hordes of students trying to flee through the tunnel we had just emerged through. I yanked William to stop and saw Lauren pause just ahead of us.

"Look William just be careful, please," I pleaded. Losing William would destroy me even if he was a pain in the arse. How would I even break that to my parents?

"Right back at you," I hugged him and then punched him in the arm.

"I hope you aren't going to hit you know who like that, he won't even feel it," returning to a light banter and joking helped with the nerves. For good measure I shoved William again and then caught up with Lauren. I couldn't worry about him forever not now he had finally left Hogwarts, I pretty sure he was more capable of looking after himself than I was.

We stopped in the great hall which is packed to bursting. Each person had the same apprehensive look upon their face. It was a mix of nerves and courage. "Are you ready?" I had to practically yell for Lauren to hear me over the sound of everyone talking. I looked out for Ross but couldn't see him anywhere. A part of me wondered if he hadn't returned.

"No, you?" I shook my head but smiled in the face of danger. It was wiped off my face by a cold echoing voice sending shivers down my spine. It was his voice, he who must not be named. A few people screamed whilst others froze in fear. I was one of those.

"I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood," the voice fell silent and with it the great hall. I took a hold of Lauren's hand and squeezed it. I jumped as the voice spoke again, "Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."

Everything was happening in a blur, one minute we were in the great hall the next I found myself stood in the grounds, firing hexes, jinx's and curses at the death eaters and the like who were trying to get inside the castle. Within minutes I was plastered in mud and dust. I was constantly on the alert and was only vaguely aware of the pain in my knees from where I stumbled to avoid a curse. Spells lit up the night sky; it was the green light that was the worst. Whoever was on the receiving end of that didn't stand a chance. Trolls and giants stormed towards the castle as we desperately tried to keep them at bay

I didn't recognise who I was duelling there wasn't time all I knew was it was a death eater. Momentarily I paused to catch my breath after knocking the death eater off his feet. This was all too much, I was already worn out. Briefly I glanced around the chaos where bodies were already littering the floor. I had lost sight of William long ago; I think he was in the castle.

"Ellie!" I didn't have chance to see who shouted my name before I was lying on the floor seeing a beam of green light fly above. A body was pressing down on my own. Panicking I tried to shove it off but they were resisting. "Ellie stop it's me." I didn't need to know who me was the accent alone gave it away. Of all the people to land on top of me it had to be him. Then I remembered the green light, Oliver had shoved me out of its path.

I opened my mouth to speak but words failed me, "I-," I almost died; I looked up at Oliver. Like me he was covered in dirt and had cut above his eyebrow where blood had dried. Finally I found my voice although I didn't say much, "thanks."

"I, errrrrm we aren't safe here," he said moving, "just stay alert, it's not like getting hit by a bludger." Was he for real? A Quidditch analogy at a time like this. Bloody Oliver.

Still trying to process everything I took the hand he held out and staggered to my feet. He hastily let go and then after ducking a curse took off in the opposite direction, "wait! Take care, okay? And thanks." I didn't know what else to say.

"You're the one who should be taking care," he smiled and was gone, back into the brawl.

I wanted to follow but didn't, now was the time to let Oliver take over my mind. I saw one of the Creevey brothers struggling and leapt over a lump of stone to help him. "Impedimenta!" I shouted, but missed. "Imp-" I began but it was too late; a flash of green light and Colin was lying on the ground. How many more would fall tonight?

"Pertrificus Totalus!" I shouted at the death eater that had fired the killing curse. The death eater's body became rigid as the bind took effect and he toppled to the floor. "Colin," I nudged him hoping that he may still be alive. It was no use he was dead and it was my fault, if I hadn't missed my curse Colin would be alive. Wiping away a tear on my sleeve I fired a curse at a troll in the distance.

"You have fought valiantly," the cold voice returned again making everyone stop in their tracks, "Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat, immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

I stayed near Colin's body; I needed to take him to the castle. Ignoring my own injuries I began to drag him not bothering to wipe away the tears; he wasn't supposed to be here. He was under age. "Ellie? Let me help you," I looked up to see the familiar face of Neville Longbottom. He had been well known in Gryffindor for his clumsy forgetfulness. Feeling numb I didn't protest I just let him grab Colin's legs as I took hold of his arms.

"Ellie, let go, I'll help Neville," I head Oliver but ignored him. It was my fault; I was responsible for getting Colin back to the castle. "Ellie? Please, just stop, you'll hurt yourself," Oliver tried again and I ignored him. So what if I hurt myself did it really matter when so many people were dying anyway? I carried on but stopped as tears took over. Oliver had taken hold of Colin with Neville and I was left stood in the grounds unaware of what was happening around me.

My legs carried me back up the crumbled remains of the castle. I had to help. My healer training was vital. William caught up with me in the door way apparently he had been looking out for me. He let me cry on his shoulder until I was able to regain control. With red blotchy eyes I located a few of my colleagues and set about helping the injured. The dead lined the floor of the Great Hall constantly drawing my attention away from the job at hand. I patched up a few Ravenclaw's that were in the year below and tended to severe wounds on one of William's friends. As I turned away to see to another casualty I saw someone carrying in the body of someone I recognise. Lauren. No no no no no no.

I ran over, "what' wrong with her? I'm a healer, I can help."

The middle aged man who was carrying her body shook his head. I choked out a sob and my knees buckled below me. William caught me and we stood and watched as Lauren's body was laid down with the other lifeless bodies.

"I'm sorry," it was Oliver again. He had carried another body in behind Lauren's.

"She's gone," I stated with dis belief. Lauren always seemed like the one person that would always be there.

"Are you alright?" he asked, resting a hand on my shoulder. Am I alright? How could I be alright when my best friend was lying dead?

"I'm alive," I replied, it came out harsher than I was meaning. I felt so detached from the situation. Lauren could not be dead. Oliver left through the main doors returning to his task. An underage witch was bought through the doors bringing me back to the present. William helped her over to a bench where I could examine her. Never in all my life had I seen such destruction and death as was in this room.

The hour had passed and Voldemort's voice was heard once again we had all dropped the use of you know who or he who must not be named as we faced off against evil, "Harry Potter is dead." I looked at William; we both knew that everything had changed both fearing for our own and each other's lives. "He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle, now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live, and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

The new future would not hold a place in it for us; muggle borns don't stand a chance. William had a hard look upon his face as we filed out of the castle. I wanted turn and run. This was not how I wanted my life to end.

"NO!" Professor McGonagall screamed as a few others echoed her sentiments. Tears silently fell down my cheek for my friends and the loss of our one chance to defeat Voldemort.

"Silence!" Lord Voldemort cried. A flash of bright light and a bang silenced everyone. Unable to speak I looked to William squeezed my shoulder in reassurance.

"You see?" said Lord Voldemort, "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

One of the Weasley's, Ron, yelled, "He beat you!" Noise suddenly erupted from the crowd. The charm had broken. It was not long before we were all silenced again.

Lord Voldemort's voice was the only to be heard, "He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds, killed while trying to save himself-" The evil voice was cut off, I didn't know what was going on but heard the bang and the grunt of pain. The evil voice hissed, "And who is this? Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?

I couldn't see over the crowd but soon after hearing a sick laugh from a death eater it was revealed, "It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows' so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?"

"Ah yes," the voice answered, "I remember. But you are a pure-blood, aren't you, my brave boy?"

"So what if I am?" Neville replied.

"You show spirit, and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom," this was it Neville was sure to die.

"I'll join you when hell freezes over," Neville replied shouting, "Dumbledore's Army!" As a crowd we cheered in support.

"Very well. If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head be it." There were several gasps as the crowd looked up; a black object had flown in through one of the broken windows. Through a gap in the crowd I saw the sorting hat in Lord Voldemort's hand, "there will be no more sorting at Hogwarts School. There will be no more houses. The emblem, shield and colours of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone, won't they, Neville Longbottom?" Neville appeared not to be moving as the hat was forced upon his head. It silenced the crowd and made me cower closer to my brother.

I was momentarily forced forwards as the crowd surged but as soon as it happened it appeared to stop. Again Lord Voldemort's voice was the only one to be heard, "Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me. I screamed along with everyone else as Neville burst into flames.

What happened next was confusion. Everyone seemed to be moving preparing to fight again, a large roar echoed from the side of the castle accompanied by hooves. The Death Eaters moved from their positions holding back the crowd only to engage in battle.

Magical creatures' began to descend upon the crowd forcing everyone to retreat to the castle. I stumbled up the steps and into the entrance hall losing William in the process. I ran into the great hall where battle had broken out. "Impedimenta!" I yelled at a masked figure immediately knocking him back. My joy didn't last long as I found pain seer through my body as I collapsed to the floor crying out in pain. As soon as the pain arrived it vanished but the break was short lived "CRUCIO!" a gruff voice shouted, the pain was unbearable as it returned.

A different voice shouted, "Incacerous!" as the pain subsided again I fell into unconsciousness. All the strength I had left had been drained allowing exhaustion to take over.

"Ellie?" Opening my eyes I saw my brother's familiar face.

"Thank merlin," relief flooded his face, "c'mon, it's over."

"Over?" I muttered my head feeling fuzzy as I sat up.

"Yeah, we did it, Harry did it. Voldemort is dead," William smiled from my right side. He held one arm and someone else the other. I wobbled as I regained my balance on my feet. I held onto William and looked to the other person.

"You had us worried there," it was Oliver wearing torn jeans and a ripped jumper that was covered in a mix of blood and dirt. I wasn't quite sure how I felt towards Oliver; he saved my life so I couldn't really continue to loathe him for all eternity.

"What happened?" I asked staring at the scene surrounding us. It hadn't registered that it was Oliver who I had sworn to hate for all eternity.

"You passed out. He who must not be named, he's gone. Dead," my brother explained.

"A-are you serious?" I looked to Oliver for conformation, who nodded. It was unbelievable, I could now return to the world I treasured and what's more I was still alive. This feeling of happiness didn't last long as it soon dawned on me that not everyone survived the rows of bodies in the great hall was evidence enough for that. Lauren's was one of them.

My whole body ached with each step I took. William spoke briefly with some colleagues from work leaving me alone with Lauren. A hand on my shoulder startled me. I turned around to see Amy and Matt. Oliver and Phillip were the next to join us. It was the only time we had all been together since the return journey on the Hogwarts Express. No words were needed simply being in each other's company was enough for now. Helplessly I stared down at Lauren's lifeless form no longer able to cry. Greif and exhaustion were fighting to take over.


	14. Chapter 14

**I've lost count of how many times I've sat down to work on this chapter, sadly my excuses aren't good enough. So as usual thank you for reading and what not. **

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

I stayed as long as possible at Hogwarts ignoring my own aches and pains and helping others. William had to drag me away from the wreckage that was Hogwarts and apparated us home. Immediately the stale smell of damp and dust filled my nose. The house had been uninhabited since we fled in August. I mumbled something about cleaning myself up as William went to bring our parents' home. There was a lot for us to wrap our heads around and right then I wanted to be as far away from everyone as possible. The questions were just too much.

With my torn sleeve I wiped away dust from the bathroom mirror and caught a glimpse of myself. Dirt, dust and blood covered nearly every inch of my body. The water was scalding hot and even after twenty minutes I still didn't feel clean. I could still imagine the feel of the dried blood and mud on my skin. When I finally emerged from the steamy bathroom I was all but tackled by my parents who both flung their arms around me in a comforting hug. I broke down in tears and with William's help spent several hours explaining everything. I left out the detail about Oliver saving my life. Who needed to know that?

That night we all went to bed early from exhaustion, even William was somewhat subdued. I tried to sleep but couldn't. Everything was too fresh in my mind. The image of a lifeless Lauren, the decapitated house elf I tripped over in the grounds and the excruciating pain of the cruciatous curse. I wanted to forget everything but that wasn't to be. When I finally let sleep take over I was plagued by bad dreams and vivid flashes of the battle. More than once I awoke with a start and was briefly unaware of my surroundings. Not even my old childhood bedroom in the attic was comforting. On my walls were pictures of my friends, most of them of Lauren, it didn't seem possible that she was dead.

As dawn began to peak through the curtains I gave up on sleep and got ready for work. I would certainly be needed at St. Mungo's today. Hopefully it would be the distraction I needed. By the time I was dressed I still had two hours to fill before work so I started scrubbing down the surfaces and clearing away cobwebs the normal muggle way, it helped to keep my mind of everything. When I heard the rest of my family begin to stir I made a bee line for the door and apparated to St. Mungo's. Immediately I was welcomed back and thrown into the fray. It was exactly what I needed.

Several patients had been moved from Hogwarts which immediately struck close to home. I picked up my first clip board of the day after a long briefing session; it had been floating beside me for a few minutes waiting for someone to take up the patient. It was someone with minor injuries from the battle. With a deep breath I prepared myself to go in there and face it head on.

I couldn't do it. My hand was paused over the door handle. If I went in there it would bring up everything I was trying so hard to forget. "Earth to Ellie," a hand waved in front of me, "everything okay?" It was Felicity.

"I-I can't go in there, sorry. You do it, please," I didn't give her chance to answer before I turned on my heel and fled to the staff room taking the coward's way out. Panicking I closed the door and leant against it as I tried to regain my composure. There was a knock on the staff room door. I kept silent and hoped whoever it was would go away. They knocked again. I knew I couldn't stay barricaded in the staff room forever even if every part of me wanted to.

"Ellie dear, it's Margaret, Felicity said you were upset," if it was just Margaret then I could face her. Hastily I wiped the tears on the sleeve of my healer's robes and opened the door.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just couldn't go in there," I couldn't look her in the eye I was that ashamed of myself as I babbled an explanation. Ashamed and angry. All that suffering and I was putting myself first. I was no better than Ross. I was a filthy hypocrite.

Margret sighed and led me over to one of the arm chairs covered in a scratchy material, "go home and rest up. From what I hear you were remarkable in the battle. Come back with a fresh state of mind tomorrow." I couldn't go home I would be a failure. Instead I rambled aimlessly through the Hampshire countryside trying to clear my head. As I apparated home at the end of the day I'd come to a conclusion. I would leave my job as a healer. The same thing could happen tomorrow or the day after that. I couldn't risk it, not when a patient needed me. I could get a job in the ministry instead. A nice safe easy job.

Over the next few weeks I began to realise how hard it was to find a job. Now everyone had come out of hiding jobs were being snapped up left right and centre. I only had experience at St. Mungo's and didn't know the first thing about the day to day running of the ministry. William wasn't much help. He'd returned to his old job at the ministry and just kept telling me something would turn up. St. Mungo's asked me to reconsider. I told them I'd think about it. Maybe I just needed time sort myself out. In the meantime I was living from one day to the next with the same routine of hiding away from the world in my room.

Nightmares plagued my sleep and during the day I was constantly reminded of Lauren. I'd clean my room and find a letter she had sent me before we went into hiding or find a top she had given me for Christmas two years ago in my draw. Only time would heal the void left by the loss of my best friend.

One afternoon there was a knock on the front door. I was the only one in my parents being out. Reluctantly I heaved myself up from the sofa and trudged down the hall to the front door. I was caught off guard by the person stood on the doorstep. What was Oliver Wood doing here?

"Sorry, Will said to come over he's worried about you," Oliver shuffled his feet. William, of course he would have something to do with this. What right did he have to interfere?

"Well I'm fine," I replied sharply. Not exactly true but I wasn't about to let Oliver know anytime soon. The truth was I was a shadow of my former self. I just seemed to be living from one day to the next, the same routine full of menial muggle housework and hours lying on the sofa.

"You sure? It's just-" I never heard what he had to say before I blew up. The night before had been sleepless so he stood no chance, no one did.

"Just what? Everyone's worried? Please spare me. I don't care if William put you up to this for the last bloody time I'm fine, absolutely peachy," I turned away from him.

"Ellie," he reached out for my shoulder but I shrugged his hand off, "I just want to help."

"Help! I don't need yours, William's or anyone's help for that matter. I don't need babysitting; I'm fine and always will be. My life is going to carry on as before, just like everyone else's. In a few years everyone who died will be forgotten, if they haven't been already and I should be one of them not Lauren," my eyes brimming with tears I stormed past him on the doorstep. If Oliver hadn't have forced me to the ground I'd be rotting in the ground instead of cheating death.

"Where are you going?" he called down the front path. Ignoring him I apparated to the first place that sprung to mind. I didn't return home until I'd settled down into reasonable state.

One balmy July evening William returned home from work and apparated straight into my bedroom with a wicked grin on his face. He startled me causing me to drop the book I'd been reading. "Bloody hell William, whatever happened to knocking?" I frowned. Lately I seem to have thrown my temper and patience out of the window. I put it down to the lack of sleep oh and the lack of employment leaving me with dark thoughts.

He ignored me and sat the on my swivel desk chair with his legs either side of the back. William spun it around and ignored my outburst. He stopped the chair, "How brilliant am I?"

"Go away," I lay back on my bed and tried my best to ignore him.

"Cheer up you miserable git," he spun the chair again.

"Sod off you annoying git," I replied. In a minute I'd throw my book at him. He had till the count of three to leave. One. Two.

"Now now be nice, I bring employment," now he had my attention although I was doubtful. The last time he said this it was a job cleaning out a dragon enclosure in at a reserve in Norway. I decided to hear him out anyway. It gave me time to think up a witty insult that would get rid of him. "You can use your healing skills," he explained.

"I can't," everyone soon knew why I left. Being home every day and not having an excuse led me to an embarrassing explanation to my family. Thankfully they were very understanding.

"Yes you can. What if I was to say there's an opening for a healer on the Quidditch circuit?" Bloody Quidditch again but beggars can't be choosers. I may as well go for the interview. What's the worst that could happen? There was always that dragon reserve.

On the morning of the interview I realised that I didn't know which team it was for. Every time I asked William he would say they didn't know yet. I made the mistake of trusting him. After breakfast I grabbed my bag and picked up the port key sitting on the kitchen table that William had arranged. The perks of a brother in the ministry.

Arriving at my destination I gathered my bearings and looked up at the Quidditch stadium. **Puddlemere United** was written across the entrance in gold writing. I already felt out of my depth. William was in so much trouble when I got home. No wonder he didn't tell me who the team were. They were Oliver's team. I just had to hope he'd moved team. The Montrose Magpies had always been his favourite so hopefully he'd ended up there.

It was too late to back out so I walked through doors and was greeted by a round curly haired woman with orange glasses. She told me take a seat and wait. There is nothing worse than waiting when nervous. I hoped that familiarising myself with my surroundings would help to quell my nerves. The reception area was very fancy, Puddlemere blue covered nearly every surface and several cabinets contained sparkling trophy's dating back years. An old tatty broom was fixed to wall above a pair of heavy wooden doors with a tarnished bronze plaque beneath.

I waited for what felt like an eternity until my name was called by a short man with a balding head. It turned out he was the assistant coach. I shook hands with him and the head coach Philbert Deverill. The interview went smoothly and as I was led back to the reception I felt very confident. It would do as a job until I could find something more suitable. Of course they had to offer me the job first. William had gotten me the interview but couldn't guarantee me a job.

As I said goodbye to the two coaches a figure walking down the corridor caught my eye. Oh no. "Ellie?" it was a very sweaty Oliver with a broom slung over his shoulder. I hadn't seen him since I'd thrown reasoning out of the window and yelled at him on my front door step.

The head coach had been about to introduce us when he realised we knew each other. "You've already met Oliver; he's going to break a recent losing streak."

Oliver laughed, "yeah, we've been training harder than ever," he said to me and then turned to his coach," Ellie and are friends from Hogwarts." Just friends? We dated for nearly a year guess it really didn't mean that much. "She's patched me up several times," Oliver grinned.

"In that case congratulations Eleanor the position is yours, Oliver can see you out and we will owl you all the details," I couldn't believe my luck although I think it was more to do with the fact I knew Oliver. He was clearly very highly respected amongst the whole team, the coaches included.

"Congrats Ellie," Oliver walked with me out into the reception.

"Thanks," I fell into step with Oliver as if we were back in school again; the only difference was we weren't holding hands. I remained silent, I probably should apologise to him after all he was only looking out for me but did I really want to open that can of worms again?

Oliver broke the silence by asking something I really didn't want to be asked, "How are you holding up? I thought you would go back to St. Mungo's." He was very tentative in his question obviously our last encounter was still fresh in his mind.

"I'm fine just fancied a change of career," there was no way on earth I was telling him I was too much a coward to face the results of the Hogwarts battle.

"But you hate Quidditch."

"I don't hate it," I answered. It was true I didn't mind it in moderation the problem was I constantly surrounded by it in school with Oliver and at home by William.

"If you say so," he replied sceptically.

"I do. Anyways I should really get going but before I do I just want to apologise for acting so irrational. You were only trying to help," I still didn't understand why he wanted to help. We'd agreed to be friends but that had been going too far. What I do is none of his business anymore.

When I got home William was still at work so spent the day reading up on Quidditch injuries from a book I bought on my way home in Flourish and Blotts. It was certainly graphic but luckily most injuries were broken bones and the occasional curse from a vindictive player on a rival team. Nothing I couldn't handle. William walked through the door just as dinner was being put on the table I have a feeling that was a deliberate move on his part. He'd know that I was out for blood.

I glared at him over the steaming bowl of minted peas biding my time. He'd get what for eventually. "Ellie got herself a new job today," William announced near the end of dinner. When I catch up him not only am I going to kill him I'm going to dig him up and do it again. I'd wanted to keep it a secret for as long as possible if my parents knew Oliver was involved then I'd never hear the end of it and the last thing I wanted was a fuss.

"Oh really, that's excellent news. Eleanor you can help me clear away the plates and tell me about it over the washing up," my mum decided. Digging William up now wasn't enough, if I was helping my mum there'd be no magic involved in washing dishes. She never allowed it.

After washing dishes I went upstairs to send an owl to Lauren to share my good news. I got halfway through when I realised there was no longer any Lauren to send a letter to. I shredded the letter to bits and dropped it into the waste paper bin out of sight. Instead I wrote a letter to Amy although she and I were close she was no Lauren.

Two days later I had to go to department of magical games and sports to register with the governing body. William wanted me to drop in with some lunch on my way to the office. I agreed despite my current annoyance with him maybe I'd put slugs in his sandwich. On my way up I bumped into Percy Weasley, who I'd worked as a prefect with. He insisted on showing me to the office even though I was capable of reading the signs. Needless to say I was glad to be free of his company when I got to department door if I heard any more about the accuracy of scales I would throw myself down in front of the Hogwarts express. He said his goodbyes but I called him to a stop an idea having come to mind. Percy followed me inside where William looked up from his desk and waved me over. I handed him the lunch and took the paperwork from him and said a short distance away to fill it in.

"So William, Eleanor tells me you are very passionate about the accuracy of measuring scales," the look on William's face was priceless. I smiled innocently and looked down at the papers to hide my laugh.

The big day had arrived. My first day. All morning my mum had fussed and made me a lunch and bacon sandwich to start the day. Not that a decent breakfast would make a difference. It wouldn't stop me from screwing up at the first chance. After breakfast I apparated to the ground with my frayed nerves following me like a shadow just waiting for me to slip up. They didn't have to wait long either. As I walked up to the receptionist with a smile I'd already forgotten the name of who I was supposed to ask for. Luckily she knew who I was and who I needed to ask for.

I spent the morning acquainting myself with my office and meeting the staff and players. Every time I learnt a new name I'd forget the last one. At least I shared some kind of familiarity with Oliver who took pity on me. He had decided he would be my official tour guide. It had gotten to the point that if I heard 'do you need anything' one more time I'd punch him. Honestly wasn't he supposed to be prancing about on his broom several feet in the air? In the end I snapped at him and told him to go away. I really couldn't concentrate with him hovering. He looked hurt and stalked out of my office immediately making me feel guilty.

Near the end of the day I went to go and look for him. I thought he might be in the gym as was written on the schedule but I didn't quite make it to the gym. Instead I'd taken a wrong turn and ended up opening the door to the male changing room where I collided with a bare chest belonging to one of the rather stunning chasers as I stepped over the threshold. Blushing darker than a red rose I apologised and skulked back to my office. I'd catch up with Oliver later.

At the end of the day I picked up my bag and headed for home. Oliver was loitering in the reception area. At first he didn't see me so I stopped for a moment to observe just how much he had changed. He was still as gorgeous as ever but that didn't matter. What mattered to me was that he was still the Quidditch obsessed person I'd known back in Hogwarts. Fame hadn't changed him. When he noticed me he smiled a goofy smile and waved me over.

"Look Oliver, I'm sorry I snapped it's just you were a bit," I paused he hadn't been just a bit but very suffocating. Luckily I was spared the embarrassment of explaining he knew himself he'd been a royal pain the ass.

"Sorry Ellie, I'll leave you alone tomorrow," he scratched the back of his head and looked like he'd just been scolded by his mother.

"Unless you break something."

"I'm not promising anything," he laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi, sorry I've been really busy on my teaching course so I've had very little time to write so to make up for it this chapter is a bit longer. Let me know your thoughts.**

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

By the end of my first week I had just about adjusted to working for one the country's biggest Quidditch teams. I'd already mended three broken noses, one of which I'd broken and had ended in me being taken out for dinner but I'll get to that in a second. When I recounted the tale to William he had gone into a fit of laughter and it took a silencing charm to shut him up.

Getting to know everyone was the easy part. My office door was always open and there was always someone poking their head through the door to see who the new employee was. I lost count of how many times I'd said hello and nice to meet you to faces whose names I'd forget as soon as the next one appeared. I never realised just how many people were involved in the backstage running of a Quidditch team.

Oliver was my most frequent visitor to my office. I wished he wouldn't visit as much but what could I do? He'd helped me get the job and was always happy to point me back in the direction of my office when I got lost in a corridor with an amused smile upon his face that had me forgetting why we weren't more than friends.

Oliver wasn't the only frequent visitor to my office. The bare chested Quidditch player, Jack Howatch, I'd collided with on my first day had taken to appearing at my office door with a smirk upon his face. The first time I treated him in a serious professional manner thinking something must be wrong but I was mistaken. He wanted to ask me to dinner. I politely refused as it wouldn't be very professional. Jack appeared the next day and the day after that until by the end of the week I was sick of seeing him. He just didn't get the message and I was getting more than a little fed up.

It was a Friday afternoon and I was winding things up for the day and straightening my office disposing of scraps of parchment from the previous owner of the office. Oliver dropped by at the end of practice, his hair still damp from the showers. He collapsed onto my chair behind the desk and put his feet up on my desk. I ignored him and continued to put books on the shelf in some kind of order. Whoever had the position before me was very disorganised.

I stole a glance at Oliver who had picked up a glass sphere from my desk that showed the weather outside inside the glass. At the moment it was a mass of grey cloud. "Need something?" I asked.

"Just thought you'd like some company," Oliver tossed the sphere in the air and caught it. If he broke it there's be trouble.

"Oliver I'm busy," hopefully he'd take the hint. At least after our history we could still be friends. He fell silent and didn't say anything else so I ignored him and stacked a few more books on the shelf. I was aware of his eyes in my direction making me conscious of my own movements. "If you're just going to sit there you can help hand me the books in that pile," I pointed behind me. At least ti would stop him watching me. Oliver got to his feet and picked up the books. It was a bad idea, Oliver was better off on the other side of the room where his proximity to myself wouldn't cause my heart rate to double and my mind to fog.

"Important game next Sunday, the Harpies games are always violent," trust Oliver to start a conversation about Quidditch being completely oblivious to my current affliction. Oliver explained what happened to one of their previous healers, he'd vanished after a magpies player refused to let him help him or at least that's what I think he said I was only half listening. Most of my attention was put towards stopping myself from turning around and kissing him, resolution or no resolution to be just friends.

"I'll be busy then," I made a mental note to take extra potions with me. Oliver gave me a play by play of the last time they met. I listened but most of it went over my head. In no time at all we had the books back on the shelves in subject order. Oliver sat back down behind my desk allowing me to reign in some control on my irrational mind. He took to throwing the weather sphere into the air again. "Be careful with that," I warned him.

"Ellie, I can catch this sphere without a problem." Quidditch smartarse.

"I'd rather not," I snatched the ball from mid-air and kept hold of it, "If you're just going to mess around you can get lost." It was Friday and I was tired. Although it had more to with my inability to remain composed in his presence. If this was what working with him was going to be like then maybe I shouldn't have taken the job.

"Touchy," Oliver raised his hands in surrender and stood up, "so Howatch has been showing you a lot of attention." It was meant as an offhand comment but was full of jealousy. It was amusing. I had no romantic interest in Jack but that didn't mean I couldn't taunt Oliver a little for my own amusement if it meant I didn't have to think about my own feelings.

"He has," I concentrated on the books so as not to give the game away.

"Well I don't like it." Was he for real?

"A girl likes to feel wanted every once in a while," I hadn't meant to sound bitter but couldn't help it.

"I made you feel wanted," he defended himself.

"Right up until I was a hindrance to your career," definite bitterness there.

Oliver scoffed, "he's such a sleaze bag. I just think you could do so much better."

"Oh really?" I challenged.

"He just wants to get in your pants," Oliver paused before grinning, "I've already been there its nothing special."

Bloody Oliver Wood, if he didn't leave I'd shove the weather sphere where the sun doesn't shine, "Go before I launch this at your head."

"Alright, I'm going," he swung the door open and paused with a grin, "although I don't have anything else to do this afternoon." Annoyed I drew my arm back and launched the weather sphere. I was counting on Oliver catching it, he didn't. My aim was off and instead it collided with Jack's face that had appeared in my doorway. Not good. The sphere fell to the floor and smashed as Jack grabbed his nose muttering curses.

Jack prided himself on his image and talent with the ladies as he put it and I'd just gone and broken his nose. "I always thought you were too good looking to be a Quidditch player," Oliver muttered darkly.

"Not helping Oliver, I'm so sorry Jack. That was meant for Oliver," I grabbed my wand and had his nose cleaned up in no time. I apologised profusely to Jack. I didn't notice Oliver fix the weather sphere leave it on my desk and leave without a good bye. What was his problem?

When I was finished Jack's face looked fine. Hopefully I wouldn't lose my job. "Do you usually throw objects at star Quidditch players?" he asked.

"What Oliver?" I never really considered Oliver a star player, he was just Oliver.

"No me," Jack sounded annoyed.

"Oh," I felt like defending Oliver because without him the team wouldn't be where they were in the league but I decided against it. I'd just broken the guys nose I really didn't need to annoy him as well.

"So dinner?" Jack looked at me with puppy dog eyes. How could I refuse him this time? Just one dinner to make up for breaking his nose. Then we'd be equal.

"Nothing fancy," the last thing I wanted was to be dragged into the news.

"I'll pick you up at seven," he took my hand and kissed the back of it. How sleazy was that?

After work I went home and changed. This wasn't a date merely me making up for breaking the guys nose. There was no need to wear anything fancy. As seven approached I realised that agreeing to be picked up was not a wise move. William had just come home and my father was downstairs in the living room. How would I explain it to them? Hopefully William would wait till I got home to be the annoying little brother I know so well.

Jack turned up just after seven and was the perfect gentleman. There was none of the sleaziness or male bravado he showed whilst at work. Maybe he wasn't all that bad. We had dinner at a muggle restaurant away from the idolising fans in Diagon Alley. Dinner was pleasant we stuck to nice safe topics of conversation until Jack mentioned Oliver.

"How do you know Oliver?" should I be totally honest or only partially honest.

"From school, we were in the same house," I decided Jack didn't need to know we dated not when it didn't matter anymore.

After dinner Jack dropped me back home and asked to take me out after the weekend. I'd had a more than pleasant evening with him a part of me wanted to say no because of Oliver but the other part of decided I needed some happiness and answered for me sod Oliver.

I went out with Jack again on Monday night for dinner and again I had a great time. I'd grown to like Jack a little bit more. He was nowhere near as Quidditch obsessed as Oliver and hadn't abandoned me like Ross had so maybe there was hope yet. Jack decided to wait until after the game on Sunday to go out again, there was going to a get together afterwards with the whole team apparently it was winning tradition. I agreed to go with him. We both had a hectic week of Quidditch ahead of us which needed our full attention and I would be going anyways so why not go together.

Midweek saw Oliver swing by my office for his fourth visit of the week. "Break any more noses?" he didn't even bother to knock on my open office door.

"Oliver, I'm busy," I didn't bother looking up from my paperwork.

"Take a break," he suggested hopefully.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

The piece of parchment I was scribbling on began to move away from me smudging the ink, "Oliver sod off." He used the moment I briefly looked up to snatch away the parchment with a triumphant grin. I'm pretty sure he wasn't this annoying back at Hogwarts. That was William's role.

"I have a very important question," I waited for him to continue, "Go with me to the party on Sunday night so I can use you as an excuse to get away early." I would have jumped at the chance to be Oliver's date but not so I could be used as an excuse, it cemented the fact he saw me as just a friend.

"Sorry Oliver I can't," I sat back and let it sink in.

"Oh but I thought you were going?" he asked.

"I am. I'm going with Jack," I answered.

"With Jack," he repeated, "that idiot."

"He's not an idiot. He's actually really nice," I defended.

"Ellie how can you do something like that?" I tried to keep my cool. I could do whatever I liked. I'd long since given up on Oliver or that was what I was constantly reminding myself.

"Oliver, you don't get to decided who I go out with. If you wanted me to go with you then you should have asked me sooner and not as your excuse," having Oliver think he could use me made me want to go with Jack even more just to spite him. I know it's immature and petty but I couldn't help myself and anyway it can't be too hard for him to get a date the girls must be falling at his feet.

Oliver left my office without saying good bye and didn't stop by again that week. I shoved him from my mind and instead concentrated on the upcoming game. There were several potions that needed stocking up.

Sunday, game day, arrived bringing with it glorious sunshine and no wind, perfect conditions for avoiding Quidditch injuries. Hopefully my first game would be a nice easy one then again remembering what Oliver said I doubted it. Already dirty looks were being exchanged between Puddlemere and the Harpies.

Most of the injuries were easy to fix. Broken fingers, bloody noses and split lips were easy to fix. Several times I had to dish out a potion to cure a concussion after a collision with a bludger. Between fixing injuries I had time to watch the game. Puddlemere were winning which would no doubt make for a cheerful party afterwards. Oliver was doing a fantastic job. His extra training sessions had paid off. The chasers were putting the Quaffle through the Harpies goals more times than I could count. All that was needed was for the snitch to be caught.

Three hours into the game Oliver had an unlucky incident with a bludger deliberately aimed at him breaking his wrist. Reluctantly he left the air and allowed me to fix it.

"Looks painful," I took hold of his wrist to inspect the damage. He kept silent and didn't even acknowledge the pain.

He wouldn't look at me or talk as I patched him up so he could return to the game. Equally I was too stubborn to attempt to draw him out; I wasn't a toy he could pick up when he felt like it. Thankfully everyone was too caught up in the game to notice our hostility.

Puddlemere won two hundred and eighty-six to one hundred and twenty after catching the snitch four and a half hours or so into the game. It was definitely going to be a lively party. The Harpies were Puddlemere's biggest rival.

I packed away my healing supplies and weaved my way through the crowded corridors to my office. Quickly I fixed my hair and slipped into a cocktail dress and heels. I had been looking forward to the evening but now with Oliver sulking it didn't seem quite so exciting. William had informed me he'd be there having asked Oliver to get him onto the guest list which was even more reason not to go.

Jack knocked on the door a short while later and we headed up to the conference suite where the party was being held arm in arm. It felt wrong. I shoved it from my mind determined to make the most of the evening.

Already the room was packed with people queuing at the bar. A drink sounded really good right about now Blackberry Banshee's being my favourite cocktail. Jack grabbed a funny green looking drink form a tray held by a passing waiter. It was no Blackberry Banshee. I smiled and took a sip of the sour liquid just to please Jack.

Nameless faces kept appearing to congratulate Jack who would then get lost in reliving the game. I had a feeling it was curse all Quidditch players succumb to. Oliver and William always did. I had yet to find Oliver but had caught a glimpse of William with a girl in tow. I wasn't surprised; he could be quite the ladies' man.

For the umpteenth time I was introduced, smiled at and then ignored by a fan of Jack's. I didn't mind but I was starting to lose interest in the whole evening. Spying William at the bar I unlatched myself from Jack's grip and excused myself for the ladies room and instead made a bee line for William.

"Blackberry Banshee please," William looked around and sighed.

"You heard the lady," he said the barman and then turned to me, "you didn't tell me you'd bagged Jack Howatch."

"Oh shut up, I haven't," I picked up my drink and leant back against the bar. "Who's the girl?"

William grinned, "That gorgeous girl is Edith Smith and I can't remember what she does." I rolled my eyes as he waved her over. "Edith, this is Ellie my sister."

"Hi, nice to meet you," she seemed nice maybe for once William was thinking with his upstairs brain.

"Ellie is dating Jack Howatch but really her and Oliver Wood should be," thankful for heels I stamped on William's foot. I wanted nothing to do with Oliver Bloody Wood. William let out a yelp and I smiled innocently.

"Oliver Wood?" Edith asked.

"We dated back at Hogwarts. We're just friends now, nothing more," I clarified.

"Oh come on Ellie I don't know who you are trying to kid, you both still like each other," William wasn't going to get more than a stamp on the foot in a minute.

"We don't, now I'm going to find Jack," downing my drink I turned around and walked straight into someone solid. I really need to start paying attention to where I'm going.

"Sorry," I side stepped the object but paused as a hand reached for my wrist. No no no no no of all the people to walk into it had to be him. "Hi Oliver."

"Hi Ellie," we both looked down at my wrist awkwardly. Oliver hastily let go and shoved it deep into the pocket of his dress robes. "You look nice."

"Errrm, thank you," at least Oliver was no speaking to me, "how is your wrist?"

"Oh it's fine, thank you," since when were we so polite?

"Listen I better go. I left jack quite a while ago," Oliver's face darkened but he said nothing. He smiled and nodded allowing me to make my escape.

I apparated home in the early hours of the morning and went straight to bed exhausted not even thinking about the goodbye kiss Jack had given me. I didn't exactly stop him not because I wanted him to but more because I just wanted to get away as quick as I could and go to bed, I'd have to be in work in a few hours unlike the players I didn't get a rest after a game.

The following morning I awoke bleary eyed with a slight hangover. Quidditch players could certainly party. I made a mental note to brew a hangover potion as soon as I got into my office. I'd probably have to make enough for the entire staff and players judging by the state of some people the night before. William also had work the following morning and was up staring at the steaming cup of coffee in his hand clearly still not with the world of the living. "Good night?" I asked. He grunted.

I opened the front door to apparate to work and was greeted by a blinding white flash. What in the name of merlin! It definitely didn't help my head. I blinked to clear my vision. A camera. There wasn't just one but several. "Is Jack Howatch still inside?" one called.

"Tell Witch Weekly, what's he like in bed?" a frizzy haired witch called. This was not good. I turned around and darted back inside slamming the door. Jack hadn't been here all night.

"What's going on?" my father called from the top of the stairs.

"Don't look out the window or leave the house!" I panicked.

"Ellie, were they press?" William was enjoying it far too much.

"I don't know. Maybe. Yes. Why?" why would they be interested in me.

William howled with laughter, "How can you be so naïve, Jack is one of Puddlemere's top players. They were going to jump at the chance of him with a girlfriend."

"I'm not his girlfriend," I muttered, "what do I do?"

"I know what we do," my Dad marched down the stairs in his tartan flannel pyjamas and spotty slippers, "we give them what for. No one hassles my little girl." Now wasn't the time to point out I wasn't so little anymore.

"No, no. That's the worst thing we can do. Just ignore them. They'll go away in the meantime I need to get to work," I swept my bag up and headed for the back door. If I scrambled over the fence into the field behind I could apparate to work without anyone knowing.

Once at work I headed straight for my office and closed the door. First things first brew a hangover cure and then I could sort out this whole mess. As the potion brewed I settled down with some paperwork behind my desk hoping to spend all day hiding away in my office. I had a few injured players to check from the game but other than that I was free to hide.

Having complete half of the stack of parchment I stopped to take my hangover cure. I was about to pick up my quill again when Oliver stormed into my office without knocking and dropped something onto my desk sending my neatly stacked parchment flying and knocking over the empty beaker of hangover cure.

"Ever heard of knocking," I scrambled for the parchment and tried to put it in some kind of order again.

"Really is that your only concern," someone was grouchy.

I pointed to the cooling cauldron, "Help yourself."

"That's not why I'm here," Oliver helped himself anyway, "look at the prophet, look what you're doing. Why would you do that?"

I picked up what he had thrown down on my desk. It made me sick. There on the front page was a picture of myself kissing Jack over and over again. I dropped the paper back onto my desk. "What do I do?" I asked Oliver. He must know. I had no idea all I wanted to do was cry.

Oliver's face softened, "don't worry."

"I didn't know that would happen," I blinked back tears of mortification. I picked up the paper so I could read the article.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Oliver commented.

"Well I do," Oliver muttered something but I could tell what. I started to read aloud, "'_Eleanor Newham, Jack Howatch's latest conquest.'_ I'm not his bloody conquest," angry at the title I read on. "_Eleanor or Ellie as she is known is Puddlemere's new healer. She quit her last position as St. Mungo's after breaking down following the battle at Hogwarts where she lost her best friend. _I didn't breakdown, what right does this person have! _Howatch has always had a taste for the slightly crazy, does anyone remember Sophie King the Gladrag's Wizard Wear model who tried to burn his hair off?_ I'm not crazy._ I was lucky enough to get into the after game party last night where I discovered that Ellie has set her sights on other members of the team. Oliver Wood, Puddlemere's star keeper, is also in her line of sight. Let's hope Howatch knows what he's letting himself in for this time._" The name beneath the article read '_Edith Smith,_' the girl William was with. I was speechless. What must Oliver think of me?

"Here," he handed me tissue from the box on my desk.

"Thanks," I dried my eyes and let Oliver take the paper. He tossed it onto the fire place and set it alight leaving me to collect myself, "Look Oliver."

"Don't worry about it," he interrupted and walked around my desk to kneel in front of me.

"But," I protested wanting to clear my name.

"Ellie, Eleanor don't worry. The gossip will have moved on tomorrow, trust me," Oliver took hold of my hands.

"I'm not crazy," I wanted him to know that.

"Why would I think that? I had a feeling that something wasn't right when you took this job but that doesn't mean I thought you were mad it just means I know you very well. You always had your heart set on healing which made me wonder why the sudden change in career especially when you aren't Quidditch's biggest fan," he put a finger on my lips to keep me quiet, "How anyone can remain the same after that is beyond me especially anyone with your job. Now you're just going to ignore this mindless piece of rubbish and carry on doing a job you're very good at."

He removed his finger letting me speak, "I'm not a harlot."

Oliver laughed, "I know I'm not next in your line of sight. I'm slightly offended actually, what's wrong with me?" I cracked a smile. "See. Nothing to worry about, ignore it and tomorrow the world will have moved on. Trust me I've been there many times."

Oliver let me check his wrist once more and then left for training. I kept myself hidden for the remainder of the day. A stack of post was delivered at lunchtime. Normally I only got one letter a day; a whole pile was unheard of. Several howlers were hidden among the pile and couldn't very well ignore them. Reluctantly I opened them and listened high pitched screeches of obsessed women calling me anything from a tart to a strumpet. The whole of the Puddlemere United could probably here but there was nothing I could do about it.

The one person I wanted to see had avoided me all day until I cornered him on my way out of reception at the end of the day. "Jack, hold on a second," he looked back at me and then stopped.

"Make this quick. I can't be seen with someone like you," he glanced around nervously.

"Someone like me? You don't honestly believe the prophet? I'm not crazy and I'm not working my way through the team," surely he must know.

"Really? How about Wood? You've probably had a fling with a few others I bet. It can't all be lies, there has to be some truth in it," he walked out the doors straight into the fire place and flooed.

The receptionist looked at me with sympathy only adding to my fury. I wasn't someone to be pitied. I stalked back to my office and slammed the door not caring. They all thought I was crazy anyway.

I needed to get home but if I apparated I'd surely come face to face with those morons and their cameras. All my work for the day was finished and I'd cleaned away the cauldron, what else was there to do? I took a book on Quidditch injuries from the shelf but couldn't concentrate on the words. Fed up with myself and the world I slammed the book shut and headed for reception so I could apparate home. I shoved my way through the press and inside. If they were there tomorrow they really would see crazy. Was it too much to ask for to have an ordinary life?

No sooner had the door closed the door to my room then I burst into tears. There was a knock on my door, "Ellie?"

"Go away William," I'd deal with him later. I needed to talk to someone but how could I explain it my parents. Lauren would understand but she was gone. This only added fuel to the tears.

The only thing I wanted was sleep so I climbed into bed and hid away from the world. Sleep was easier said than done, it wasn't until light began to peek through my curtains that I finally dozed off aware that in an hour or two I would have to get up.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi, so this chapter could be longer but this seemed like a good place to stop. I'm hoping to have another chapter up over the weekend now that my teaching is finished till January. Would love to hear your thoughts and if there's any massive errors point them out. In my tiredness I've probably missed a few. Thanks for the reviews last time!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

I awoke the following morning tired and grumpy and doubting Oliver's belief that gossip will have moved on. Deciding on breakfast I got ready for work and joined my family. William having decided twenty four hours was enough time to feel sorry for me had learnt the newspaper article off by heart and was quoting it word for word whenever our parents were out of earshot. I could have strangled the git.

Not only did I have to deal with William but also my parents. My mother was fussing too much and advised me to make better choice in who I date, pretty sure that Oliver's name crept in there somewhere. When would she get it into her head that we were over each other long ago? As for my father he'd yell at the reporters at any chance he could, his language could rival what I'd heard from the changing rooms. William would only add more wood to the fire that was my father's anger for his own enjoyment.

"Quote that article one more time and I will shove it where the sun doesn't shine," I muttered darkly over my soggy cornflakes. I had no appetite for breakfast but made an effort to please my mother. I hated cornflakes and I hated milk but in the grand scheme of things it wasn't worth challenging.

"Oh El's, you used to be so respectful and polite, what has happened to you?"

"Sod off Will."

Once I'd arrived in work, avoiding making eye contact with everyone, there was a paper plane lying on my desk, I opened it and read the message:

_Eleanor, meeting at 2pm with Philbert Deverill in his office._

Excellent, I now had to explain myself to the team's manager. May as well start packing up my belongings now and save myself some time. I didn't, instead I concentrated on some neglected paperwork, better not make assumptions about my future state of employment.

I had hoped that Oliver would drop by in the morning he always knew what to say when something was going wrong. He was probably busy doing important Quidditch stuff that I didn't understand.

The morning dragged painfully as if I was a thief waiting to be sentenced. I had to keep busy and keep my mind off the meeting. I tidied away the paperwork into a battered old filing cabinet in the corner of the room that emitted a cloud of dust every time the draws creaked open. I was convinced it had been charmed to do so at one point in its very long existence. On my way back over to my desk I tripped over my chair, after very little sleep the night before I'd become a clumsy liability. Fantastic. I angrily kicked the chair only irritating my now throbbing toe. "Stupid bloody-" I desperately wanted go home and cry myself to asleep but had to hold it together for the meeting after that I could fall to pieces over my public humiliation and loss of job.

When I glanced at my watch it was only eleven thirty the meeting was ages away yet. I had no concentration for work and so far I'd had no bloody or bruised player stumble into my office today must be a good day for them. Casting my eyes around the room for a distraction I settled on my tatty copy of healing charms for beginners. I could always go back to healing at St. Mungo's but how could I show my face there again? No I needed a new career away from Quidditch and away from healing. Perhaps a nice safe ministry office job or I could take up the part time job offer in the Prophet for Flourish and Blotts.

There was knock on the closed office door. I stayed silent in the hope the person would leave. Unlucky for me they or I should say Oliver wasn't polite enough to wait for my answer and walked in anyway. "Hi Ellie," he shut the door quietly behind him; "you look terrible."

"Thanks, just what every girl wants to hear," I replied.

"I wanted to see if you were having a better day," he leaned against the door watching me.

"Peachy, yourself?"

"That's a lie and I'm fine but that isn't what's important," with his hands in his pockets he looked right at me expecting me to elaborate.

I stepped back towards my desk with the intention of hiding the paper plane message under something the last thing I needed was for Oliver to find out. I'd had enough pity thanks. "Ellie, watch out!" his warning was too late and this time I tripped over the chair landing square on my backside. Oliver had reached out but hadn't been quick enough. Whilst the shock sunk in I stared up at Oliver until a tear slipped down my cheek. I had to close my eyes to stop more from escaping.

Oliver stretched out his hand and pulled me from the floor and towards him. "You are far from okay. I've known you far too long to know when your hiding something," bloody Oliver.

"It's nothing. Now when's your next game?" I bit down on my tongue as a distraction from the pain from landing on the cold stone floor as I put on what I thought was a brave face that Oliver clearly wasn't buying in to.

"Don't change the subject, please, I want to help," he ran his thumb across my cheek sweeping away the stray tear. Why couldn't he just leave? Another tear soon followed and then another. I didn't protest when Oliver pulled me into a hug opening the flood gates to more tears. It was all too much the loss of my best friend, my fiancé, the war, the scandal and now my job. Falling apart on Oliver was the last thing I wanted but just like everything else it had gone horribly wrong.

Oliver rubbed a calloused hand on my back as the tears I'd shed soaked into his navy blue Puddlemere t-shirt. I scrunched his shirt in my hand as I clung to him. In a world of magic there was no solution, no quick easy fix to my worries.

"Do you want to talk?" he said, despite his soft-spoken voice his Scottish accent was ringing through. It was comforting to hear the familiar sound.

"No," my voice sounded brittle but at that point I no longer cared. Not wanting him to think I didn't appreciate what he was doing I added, "Not yet."

"That's okay. Ellie I'm here whenever you want to talk," I nodded my head slowly.

I didn't want to put all my problems on Oliver but he really was my only option. William was a complete no and my parents didn't leave in the magic world making it difficult to communicate with them. Lauren had always been the one I would talk to but that wasn't ever going to happen again. There was Amy but I hadn't spoken to her much since we left school, I'd been far too busy with training to be a healer.

Oliver had been patient with me the whole time, I at least owed him an explanation so I stepped away from him and grabbed a tissue to dab my eyes in a futile attempt. At least with magic I could tidy up the red eyes before my meeting.

Leaning back against the desk (chair safely out the way) I picked up the message and passed it to Oliver who scanned it quickly, "a meeting?" his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a liability to Puddlemere after this scandal. Jack is okay he is one of your top players they aren't going to get rid of him," I choked back tears again as I explained. Why did I have to break his nose and get guilt-tripped into a date? It was the last time I'd ever do that or at least get guilt-tripped if William continued to quote that article I'd more than likely break his nose.

"You don't know that for sure. Don't over react," Oliver leant against the desk next to me and put an arm around my side.

"Well what else would they want?" People only ever got called to meetings with the manager for a firing.

Oliver shrugged, "they can't get rid of you. We've never had a healer so organised, you're brilliant at the job." For the first time that day I smiled at his kind words. Forgetting all the drama I was good at healing and that was the important thing. I wasn't making a difference in the way I'd hoped to not anymore at least but I was still making a positive contribution to society.

We stayed silent as I collected my thoughts and Oliver stared straight ahead. He wasn't used to emotional girls. "Sorry for falling apart. It was only ever Lauren who saw me crumble on those rare occasions," I sniffed in an unladylike manner. Crying really wasn't for the glamorous.

"Don't stew too much, it's not healthy. I don't want to leave you but I've got a strategy meeting. Captains orders. Will you be okay?" Oliver stood up straight.

"Yeah you go. Have fun doing Quidditch stuff," I already felt better having cried.

"I always do," he grinned like a Cheshire cat. It was infectious. "So long as you go to your meeting feeling positive." With a final hug Oliver was off and I tidied my appearance in anticipation of the meeting after lunch.

After lunch I was still feeling useless but kept an open mind for the meeting. It wasn't quite positive but it was close enough. Navigating the winding corridors to Mr Deverill's office was easier than said than done. Once I nearly ended up in the locker room instead. From what I thought was Mr Deverill's office I could hear voices. Great my dismissal was getting an audience. If it's Jack I'll throw myself from the roof. Nervously I knocked on the door with a clammy hand. The voices fell silent and the door swing open.

"Ah Miss Newham, come in and take a seat, Oliver was just leaving," what on earth was Oliver doing here. I didn't think his strategy meeting was with the manager. It wouldn't be the first I'd not understood something about Quidditch.

Oliver's face with the perfect image of calm. His poker face giving nothing away about their conversation. The atmosphere was tense and a silence filled the air. I stepped into the room as Oliver left closing the door behind him.

"Take a seat Miss Newham," I did as Mr Deverill said. Philbert Deverill was in his sixties; his greying hair was combed over his receding hairline. He wore a frayed tweed suit with a navy blue tie that had snitches whizzing about on it. It was very distracting. Mr Deverill was known to be a rule-loving old man who during his career as a beater had taken one too many bludgers to the head. He always seemed very surprised when his team would win, over the last few years Puddlemere had witnessed an unlucky losing streak. In the last year this had swung round and Puddlemere were winning more and more games as the season progressed. Apparently listening to Oliver paid off.

"Afternoon Mr Deverill," I replied. Best go for the formal and polite approach in the hope of a good reference.

"It appears you have been in the limelight a bit recently," I cringed as he said the words. Open on his desk was the article that had started it all off. "It is not desirable that our team enters the press for such trivial matters as this but Mr Howatch has been making a habit of it and it is shame to see such a nice young lady as yourself being dragged along as well."

"I'm sorry sir, I can assure you that article although it does hold some truth is a load of nonsense," I wasn't doing a grand job of trying to keep my job. I may as well save him the hassle and quit now.

Mr Deverill regarded me over his wonky spectacles, "I am aware of the nature of the press Miss Newham which is why I'm choosing to ignore what has happened on this occasion but let it not happen again. You have Mr Wood to thank for fighting your corner." There was no need for Oliver bloody Wood to meddle. I'd fight that battle later.

"Thank you sir," I fidgeted with my hands needing something to do.

"I would suggest that you stay well clear of Mr Howatch. He is more trouble than he's worth but he is one of the reasons why Puddlemere has seen its recent success," he picked up a stack of papers and neatened them. Clearly our meeting was over.

"I intend to, you needn't worry about that," I stood up to leave not daring to breathe a sigh of relief until I was back in my office.

"Hmm," I didn't get a goodbye as I left. It wasn't expected we all knew what he was like. Once business was done he didn't want to know you.

Back in my office I closed the door and leant against it with my eyes closed. I had chance to get my head around the lightening quick meeting. It was a miracle I still had a job. Well maybe not a miracle but an Oliver.

There was a knock on the door. It had to be Oliver. "Look Oliver I have work to do." He couldn't keep turning up at my office without good reason not after what was said the article.

"You're still here then," it was Jack.

"Yes I am. Need something?" pleasantries were a thing of the best. He was lucky I hadn't punched him in the face. I'd moved on from being upset and was now angry. Angry at Jack, angry at Oliver and angry at the press.

Jack sneered and walked away. Bastard. I left my door open and sat behind my desk. Now that I knew my job was safe I didn't feel so worried about what people would think. Oliver trudged in dressed in his practice kit not long after Jack had left.

"You're looking cheerful, good news?" he rested his hands and chin on the top of his broom and looked down with a goofy smile. He looked every bit the Quidditch poster-boy pin-up.

"I should thank you, again," I was annoyed that he had got involved but that didn't mean I had to be ungrateful.

"But," stupid Oliver couldn't just take my thank you.

"But you shouldn't have gotten involved," I stood up from my desk and went around to the other side where less than three hours ago I'd broken down in tears in front of Oliver. If he wanted to know then he could know.

"I wanted to. I know what Howatch is like and I should have done more to stop something like this from happening," his eyes pleaded with me to understand. It was like saying no to a puppy.

"Don't blame yourself Oliver. It's not healthy," it really wasn't his fault.

"You shouldn't blame yourself either," he countered.

"Smart-arse," I muttered. I was allowed to blame myself for my lack of better judgement. Oliver lips twitched into a smile.

He stood up straight and held out a hand, I raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. I reluctantly stepped forward and took it, "Ellie, I care about you. Never stopped." Not good. This was not what should be happening. Friends care though and that was what he meant. It had to be. He broke up with me for Quidditch all those years ago so how could I ever be anything different? I moved on and well Oliver didn't. He is still with his one true love Quidditch. I still cared about Oliver but that was only because we were friends and nothing more.

"Oliver," I warned.

He caressed the back of my hand with his thumb. We were in dangerous territory, "Go out for dinner with me."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, sorry for the long delay but real life has been a pain. I've spent so much time trying to write this chapter but it never felt right. Any suggestions would be more than welcome. **

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Go out to dinner with me," I was in this mess because I agreed to go out with a member of the team why would I make that mistake again? I could at least let him down gently though.

"No," I answered.

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes? Excellent," Oliver's face lit up.

"Yes I meant no," I corrected him and let go of his hand.

"Geeze Ellie let a guy down gently," Oliver scratched the back of his head clearly disappointed.

"Sorry Olly, I'm not sure it's a good idea after the last time I agreed to go out for dinner," hopefully he'd understand. The best thing he could do would be to get back on his broom and forget me.

"But you haven't broken my nose," I really wanted to say yes but it wasn't going to happen.

I smiled at Oliver's attempt at humour, "I haven't yet."

"If I let you will you say yes?" he replied. At least despite me turning him down we could still carry on with our banter.

"Oliver I'm not going to break your nose now go to practice," I sat down behind my desk and picked up my quill making sure Oliver got the impression that I was done talking.

I couldn't concentrate for the rest of the day it took a lot of effort to squash that part of me that wanted to go out to dinner with Oliver. We'd had some good times together when we were in school and he'd been a great friend since the battle but that didn't matter not when I'd end up in some gossip column and especially not when we'd broken up because of Quidditch in the first place.

Oliver didn't come back after practice. I'd hoped that he would have but couldn't blame him. Maybe I should have said yes. I was doing an awful lot of thinking about him and I felt terrible for not being so tactful in my let down. Somehow brain and mouth did not coordinate but he was Oliver he would have a good practice and be over it.

When I got home my mother was moaning about the trampled flowers in the garden bringing me back to reality. It was exactly why I shouldn't go on a date with Oliver. I don't think she could stand it if her pansies were squashed by journalists again.

The following morning when I got into my office Oliver was sat behind my desk with his feet resting on my desk. His eyes were closed. I suspected he was sleeping but it was impossible to tell. He didn't stir as I took off my jacket so I dropped my bag heavily onto the desk. Oliver opened his eyes wide in shock but soon closed them again, "What time do you call this?"

"Oh sod off just because you get up at the crack of dawn for Quidditch doesn't mean I have to," I really wasn't a morning person. What I really needed was a cup of coffee to wake me up. The mug on my desk was full of a pale looking brown drink, "Oliver did you make coffee?" I eyed the liquid suspiciously. It looked incredibly weak but I didn't want to hurt his feelings if he had made it.

"Yeah but I thought you'd be in sooner," he replied.

Picking the mug I realised what he meant the coffee was cold, okay feelings or no feeling this was not drinkable, "I appreciate the gesture but please don't ever try to make coffee again." Oliver laughed and agreed. "So do you need something?"

"I have an invitation," I was immediately suspicious after last night's invitation.

"Go on," I could at least hear him out.

He grinned, "It's not for you." That caught me by surprise and he knew it. The cheeky Scottish git was enjoying himself at my expense. "It's for William."

"Well then ask him yourself, now is that all because I have a meeting," I shoved his feet off my desk.

He got up and went to the door. I assumed he'd left and rearranged a pile of parchment that urgently needed my attention.

"Why did you say no?" he was back on the dinner subject again.

I paused in my parchment sorting. I'd already told him why. "It will complicate things again. Do you think my job will really be safe if word got out that I'd had dinner with another Quidditch player?"

"I'm not just another Quidditch player though," he leant against the back of the office door.

"You're not. You are pain in the backside now get lost," I shoved the parchment into a tatty manila folder with more force than necessary.

"How about dinner at mine then," he suggested.

"You can cook?" I was very surprised.

He shrugged, "you'll just have to find out," insufferable git was probably going to order take away. His persistence was doing nothing to help matters. I was inches away from saying yes to him. "What if you and William come over? Just friends hanging out."

If I went as friends with William then there would be nothing wrong with that because we were just friends right? The prophet couldn't pounce on that. "William is coming too?" I had to make doubly sure. Although the whole thing still screamed bad idea I still wanted to go. Oliver had been more than supportive recently so I at least owed it to him.

"Yes," he was a little too quick to answer.

"Why do I get the impression that is a bad idea?"

"Live a little, I'll see you at 7," Oliver made a quick exit leaving with little chance to protest. He was forgetting I hadn't given him a definite yes.

At seven thirty I walked downstairs. William was getting impatient and didn't understand my need to deliberately punish Oliver. I never said yes so the least I could do was turn up late. "Finally," he got to his feet and dragged me outside where we apparated to Oliver's house.

Oliver's house or rather flat was certainly grand if nothing else. Built from limestone it was every bit the picture of a large London townhouse. We rang the bell next to Oliver's name. It had been scribbled in an illegible scrawl one that I would recognise anywhere. That was just like Oliver, if it wasn't Quidditch then it got very little effort. I only hoped he'd made an effort to tidy.

With a wide smile Oliver greeted us at the door and ushered us in. William muttered something to Oliver about not understanding women's logic. I gave him a light shove. He had deliberately spoken so that I overheard. We climbed two flights of stairs to Oliver's flat, "Ellie I made an effort and cleaned." I didn't hide my surprise. He swung the door open revealing the inside of his flat. One thing was certain Oliver's definition of clean was very different to mine.

"Butterbeer?" He disappeared into the kitchen.

"Oliver," I called, "shoving Quidditch plays under sofa cushions does not count as cleaning." I eyed the scrap of paper sticking out from underneath a sofa cushion.

"Does in my book," William sat down without removing the scrap of parchment.

"And what is that?" I pointed to a bowl of congealed green slime.

"I doubt St. Mungo's could deal with that," with the flick of his wand he sent the offending bowl into the kitchen. "Oh merlin. Sorry Ellie, I shouldn't have mentioned that place." He and William were watching me carefully.

I waved their comment off, "it's okay. You can mention the place. I chose to leave." An awkward silence followed.

"What are we ordering in then?" Oliver broke the silence.

"You said you could cook," I accused.

He grinned holding a figure up that he waved from side to side, "I believe my words were 'you'll have to wait and see.' No you've seen I can't cook so now you wait."

"I'm starving," William chimed in. Trust the Quidditch obsessed to always be thinking of their stomachs.

I had been under the impression that Oliver was cooking oh well this night was all in aid of a Quidditch game on the wireless, it was bound to involve very little cooking. Oliver, unable to use the phone without shouting agreed to let William go out and fetch the pizza leaving the two of us alone. I was left alone in the living room whilst Oliver disappeared into the kitchen. A clatter followed by a smash filled the silent air.

"Need a hand?" I called.

"No," he replied with a strain in his voice. I sighed and set down my Butterbeer.

"Yes you do," when I entered the kitchen Oliver was balancing plates and his drink his arm. One of the plates had crashed to the floor and broken. Oliver seemed content to leave it there. "Idiot," I mumbled and with a flick of my wand the bits of broken china took themselves off to the bin.

I took Oliver's glass from him and followed him out to the living area. "Thanks," he took the cold glass from my hand. His finger's brushed against mine. Immediately that familiar touch sent a jolt of electricity through my body. Oliver's eyes caught mine. I knew this had been a bad idea from the start but that didn't stop what happened next.

Oliver set his glass down on the cluttered coffee table behind him. "William should be back soon," I tried to fill the silence. It was making me uneasy.

"Hmmm," Oliver replied as his dark eyes held my own. Looking away was impossible. I recognised the flutter of butterflies in my stomach and pounding heart that surfaced during every minute I spent with Oliver back at Hogwarts. Knowing I'd regret this tomorrow I ignored my protesting mind and closed the gap. Oliver's arm snaked around my waste and the other brushed back the hair from my face. We were so close I could feel his breath on my lips. Our eyes fluttered shut.

Bzzzt. The bell. Eyes snapped opened in panic. Bloody brilliant timing, William. I stepped away from Oliver and felt my face flush. Oliver cleared his throat and stepped towards the door to let William back in. I wasn't interested in pizza anymore. My appetite had vanished. I sat down and picked up my butter beer as the boys dove into the pizza. Oliver and I had almost kissed. Not good. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want it to happen. It just couldn't happen.

"Ellie aren't you hungry?" William asked. I caught Oliver's eye and quickly looked away.

"I'm starving but couldn't get near it with you two, I knew Quidditch players had an appetite but that's nearly a whole pizza gone," I wasn't starving but took a slice anyway.

Oliver switched on the wireless and we listen to the Holyhead Harpies lay waste to the Chudley Cannons. Oliver and William were getting really into the game neither was a fan of the Holyhead Harpies but the Chudley Cannons were just terrible. I passed off my withdrawn thinking as listening to the game. Why couldn't I stop thinking about Oliver? I looked up at him but quickly averted by gaze to the now cold half eaten slice of pizza on my plate when my eyes met his.

It was long evening. I just wanted to go home. When the game finished Oliver and William launched into a heated debate about mistakes and plays. I didn't have any interest in the game; I wasn't even sure who had won so I settled for clearing away the mess. Well some of it. The dirt socks sticking out from under the coffee table could stay there.

Oliver bought the classes into the kitchen where I was rinsing the plates off by hand. "Ellie, are you alright?" he asked. I looked around for William. He wasn't there.

"I'm fine," I replied curtly.

"Can we talk about;" he paused, "what happened?"

"What _almost_ happened," I corrected him.

"Oh, err yeah. That's what I meant," he scratched the back of his head.

"Oliver, we should just forget it. I'm not putting my job on the line again," I tried to explain.

"But this is different," he reasoned. It wasn't. At the end of the day as soon word got out I'd have no job but worst of all my mother's pansies would get trampled all over again.

"It's not," I stood my ground. It was killing me but it had to be done.

"Merlin Ellie. You are difficult sometimes. Can't you see that I'm in love with you," he raised his voice slightly.

"Shhh, William is in the other room," I panicked.

Oliver scoffed, "William knows." Here was me thinking girls talked.

"Yeah well," I had nothing.

"He's worried about you. We both are. After everything we've all been through don't you think we can be selfish and take something for ourselves?" I so desperately wanted to agree.

"Life doesn't work like that," I pointed out.

"Why shouldn't it?" he asked.

"Oliver," I warned, "I'm not doing this now." Leaving him stood in the kitchen was the hardest thing I would ever do. "William, are we ready to go?" I picked up my bag and opened the front door.

"Already?" he said before catching the look on my face, "see you later then mate."

We apparated home and I dashed upstairs to bed before William could interrogate me. I lay in bed with the lights off. William knocked on my door, "Ellie?" he whispered, "Are you awake?" I feigned sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_'After everything we've all been through don't you think we can be selfish and take something for ourselves?' _Oliver's Scottish burr flitted through my mind as William knocked on the door. I may as well hear what the pain in the arse has to say.

I'm awake," I called in reply.

"Oh good because you're grouchier than teenage mandrake when I wake you," I launched a pillow at him as he stepped through the door.

"Let's hear it then," I prompted him knowing full well what he was about to say. I'd been expecting it since we left Oliver's London flat.

William sat on the end of my bed, "Get your arse dressed and sort this thing with Oliver. It's bloody ridiculous."

Stubbornly I rolled over, "There's nothing to sort, goodnight William." I heard him moving and stupidly thought that he was leaving. Oh how mistaken I was. A rush of cold air sent a shiver down my spine as he yanked away the duvet. Bastard.

William ran from the room with the duvet in his arms, "You can have this back when you come back from Oliver's."

I didn't have the energy to argue back and sighed in defeat. Putting on the same clothes as before I apparated to outside Oliver's building. Once there nerves bombarded me. This was completely and utterly ridiculous with nothing good to be gained. If I went down this road then one of us would have to quit the team and I couldn't ask Oliver to do that. It just wouldn't be fair. I did not want to quit either with not being able to bring myself to work at St. Mungo's there were very few limited jobs for my career. There were other Quidditch teams but they would have to have vacancies. In moments of madness when I considered pursuing a relationship with Oliver I would look at job vacancies in the _Prophet _but had yet to see anything that I was qualified for.

For some time I stood outside paying very little attention to the cool night air where I paced backwards and forwards trying to decide whether to ring his buzzer or buy a new duvet in the morning because William would more than likely burn mine if I returned without success. "Ellie?" I spun my heel at the sound of my name.

"Oliver?" oh merlin, just what I needed.

He stepped closer closing the distance between us, "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" I counted.

Oliver smiled, "I asked you first."

I folded my arms over my chest only now feeling the cold, "William stole my duvet." Whatever answer Oliver was expecting that clearly wasn't it judging by the look on his face.

"You're not going to find it here," he chuckled slightly.

"I know but," I broke off, this was so hard to admit.

Oliver, seeing me struggle, stepped around me towards his building and spoke in his deep Scottish brogue, "Come on lass, let's get in the warmth."

I followed him up the stairs in silence not breaking it until we were outside his front door, "I can't have it back until I come to talk to you. William thinks we need to sort things."

"Do you?" I looked at Oliver slightly baffled for a moment as he unlocked his front door, "Do you want to sort things?"

It was no use denying it any longer, "Yes."

"Me too," his face lit up in a Cheshire cat grin. "Merlin Ellie, do you know how long I've wanted this."

"I can guess," I answered with a reluctant smile.

Oliver turned to look at me. His gaze burn into stripping away all my walls, "You could look happier," he sounded somewhat hurt.

"Sorry Oliver," I smiled in earnest this time.

I felt Oliver's stare burning into my back as I took of jacket discarding it over his sofa. He disappeared into the kitchen and by the time I'd sat down on one end of the sofa he'd returned with an opened bottle of Firewhiskey and two tumblers, "Think we need more than Butterbeer for this."

"You might be right," I took the glass he offered and sipped feeling the bittersweet burn as it cascaded down my throat.

Oliver sat on the other end of the sofa, "There's some things we need to talk about." I took another sip of my drink and let him take the lead; I really wasn't sure where to start. "When I left school I thought you were going to hold me back. I was young and naive thinking that once Hogwarts was finished you'd want to start taking our relationship more seriously. I didn't want to hate you because I felt obliged to spend what little free time we both had what with your study and my commitments with you. I'm not sure I could live with myself if that was the case. We were so young and I made a stupid mistake breaking up with you. I was an idiot."

I felt unease begin to rise with the realisation that Oliver was right. We were so young. "I would never ask you to put me before Quidditch. You've never put anything before Quidditch and I knew that before we got together. I knew exactly what I was getting into when I first kissed you. For crying out loud you were showing me your broomstick servicing kit at the time." We both shared a fond smile at the memory.

A look of sincerity replaces the smile on Oliver's face, "I want to put something before Quidditch now."

"What do you mean?" I asked before my brain could catch up.

"I'll leave the team, for you. I don't want you to go through what happened with Howatch again." I shuffled a bit nearer and reached out to hit his arm with as much force as I could muster. "What the bloody hell was that for!" he exclaimed out of surprise rather than pain. I could tell it hadn't really hurt him. He'd not even bothered to rub his arm.

"If you think you were an idiot back then you are an even bigger idiot now," I chastised.

"Don't quit the team you are the best thing that's happened to them. I've enjoyed working with you, I really have but I got more enjoyment at St. Mungo's or I used to. I can find another team, I'm just a healer," I shrugged.

"You Elena Newham are far more than just a healer. Go back to St. Mungo's," Oliver implied that it really was that easy.

I sighed before answering him, "It's not that simple."

Oliver moved so that he could take my right hand in both of his. I felt comforted as he gently squeezed it in reassurance, "Yes it is. If you really want it, you'll work though whatever's holding back. I know you Ellie; you worked so hard to be a healer don't give it up, please." I smiled weakly knowing that Oliver was right.

"I want to and if we do _this_ then one of us needs to leave the team and I need to go back to St. Mungo's," I looked down at our joined hands hoping to find more support. Oliver's much larger calloused hands fit just right with my own dainty ones like a key fits a lock. I let my apprehensions bubble to the surface, "What if I can't do it?"

"You can and you will and as you're doing that I can work towards winning our current losing streak," Oliver smiled with a boyish grin. He was so sure of himself, of me, of everything that I couldn't say no to you.

"Okay," I answered calmly.

"Our last game was close and we keep going from strength to strength. Montrose Magpies are our next game and they've been-" he froze mid Quidditch rant "-Okay. You said okay!" He exclaimed with delight completely forgetting his one-track Quidditch mind for the time being.

His joy was contagious as he pulled me to my feet wrapping me a tight hug, "I said okay," I laughed as he spun me round.

"You said okay," he stated a little calmer now. I bought my hands up to rest at the back of his neck, "Merlin Ellie, do you know how happy you've made me?"

The distance between us shrunk and Oliver's flat faded from view. Right there in that moment he was my whole world and always would be. "I said okay," I confirmed with my voice a low whisper as our lips met with the burning desire of years apart. I could feel my heart race with the thrill of giving myself up entirely to what I'd been stupid enough to fight after everything we'd been through together.

* * *

**Apologies that I abandoned this story. I started this years ago and hasn't been updated in well over a year. It's in first person which I'm pants with but I'm going to finish it. There should be just an epilogue after this and most of it is already written so you never know it may well be up over the weekend...watch this space. **

**Thank you to anyone who has taken the time to read this and favourite/review. I've loved hearing your thoughts. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Epilogue**

I went back to St. Mungo's to work and with Oliver's support it was a lot easier. I should never have given it up in the first place after I worked so hard for it. Life got easier over the next two months. I would stay over at Oliver's most nights of the week so it was only natural that, three months later, we moved the last of my boxes into his home.

It was barely five months that we'd been back together when Oliver found his way into St. Mungo's after blacking out from a bludger to the head. "I'll take this," I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I was at the healers station when I heard them mention his name. Immediately my mind jumped to conclusions. How serious was it?

When I entered the room he was flopped back against fluffy pillows holding a red stained towel to his head. He was lathered from head to toe in mud and grime. "Hi," I smiled not sure how injured he was.

"Ellie," he sat up quickly with groan at the sudden movement. I rushed over and gently pushed him back against the bed.

"Alright, don't push yourself. Let me have a look," I pulled the towel away. It didn't look too bad.

I inspected the gash on Oliver's forehead closer, "You're beautiful." I rolled my eyes.

"And you've hit your head," I replied waving my wand.

"It tickles," Oliver giggled. I'd never heard him giggle before. I turned away to get rid of the bloody towel and hide my own amusement. When I turned back around Oliver was touching his now perfect forehead. "No scar?"

"I'm good at my job," I ran my own fingers over the area where the wound had been. Oliver shut his eyes and leaned into my hand. "Have you got a headache?" He hummed in response, "I'll get you something."

As I left the room Oliver spoke to himself, "I wanted a scar. I'd look sexy." I couldn't close the door quick enough before I burst into a fit of laughter.

"Everything okay?" Oliver's team mates were waiting outside surprised by my appearance.

"He's fine. Disappointed he doesn't have a scar; he thinks it will make him look sexy." I laughed again. Raucous laughter filled the small corridor. I excused myself and returned with a potion for Oliver's head. He was quiet when I entered staring up at the faded white ceiling. "Drink this," I uncorked the glass bottle. An acrid smell filled the room.

"No thanks," Oliver handed it back over, "They gave me something before." Ah, now it made sense.

I sat on the edge of the bed and offered the drink up again, "For me." Reluctantly Oliver sniffed the offending liquid and sculled it in one go.

He coughed as it burned his throat, "That was bloody awful."

"Your headache will be gone soon though," I took the empty bottle and dropped it on the table by the bed. "No other injuries. Any broken bones?"

"There are three of you Ellie. Three pretty Ellie's," Oliver blinked several times, "Now there's four of you."

I laughed again, "Why don't you get some rest? You'll feel as right as rain in no time." I went to leave having other patients to attend. Oliver would be fine with rest. I'd ask his teammates to let him sleep. I opened the door and went to close it behind me.

"W-wait!" Oliver begun to scramble of the bed with a wobble.

"Oliver!" I rushed back pushing him onto the bed leaving the door to the room open in my haste.

"I need to do this!" he protested sluggishly. I sighed and stepped back. Oliver Wood was stubborn if nothing else.

Using the bed as support, he sunk to the floor on one knee, "Oliver what on earth do you think you are doing, get back into bed."

"Only if you do too," I groaned, he really was out of it, "Is it because I don't have a sexy scar?"

"I'm at work, we're not at home now," I hissed and tried to pull him to his feet. By now, his teammates and a few of my colleagues had gathered in the doorway, "No one going to help?" They were enjoying this. I decided to humour Oliver if only to get him back into bed, "What is it you need to do?"

"Marry me?" he wobbled on his one knee.

"I beg your pardon?" he couldn't be serious. Heat rose to my cheeks at the awareness of the audience at the door. Someone whistled. I wanted to throw something at them.

"Marry me?" Oh.

"You've hit your head, this is crazy Oliver, and we've only been back together for a couple of months. Think this through," I implored. I glanced back at the door hearing it close. I made a mental note to thank whoever did that. The last thing I wanted was an audience.

There was no stopping Oliver, "I was going to ask you at Hogwarts. I wanted to but Quidditch. Marry me please?" His revelation shocked me to the core. I never knew he wanted to marry me then.

"We broke up at school, you broke up with me," I couldn't help myself I knew the state Oliver was in but what he'd just said hurt. If he wanted to ask me, he should have. I would have said yes.

Oliver hung his head, "I was afraid. Afraid that I would lose Quidditch if I proposed."

"Bloody hell," I sunk to the floor, my healer's robes billowing out around me, "You can be incredibly stupid Oliver. I know that if I'm marrying you then I'm marrying Quidditch too. Yes, Oliver." My heart beat a million beats a second. Had I really just agreed to marry Oliver?

"Yes? I don't have a ring," he looked at our joined hands in disappointment. "I take it back." Whatever the team healer had given him was really messing with him.

"You take it back?" I bit my lip in amusement. He probably wouldn't remember this in the morning. His teammates had no doubt made note of what they had seen to wind Oliver up in the changing room. "Come on," I stood up and pulled Oliver too his feet. "I love you Oliver, I really do but right now you to get some sleep," Oliver murmured his agreement and let me tuck him in.

I stepped from the room, "Alright Ellie?" Mr Deverill, the head coach asked.

"Yeah," I was somewhat dazed, "I'm not sure whether I just got engaged or not?" I laughed at how ridiculous the whole thing was. Looking back at Oliver, who was now out for the count, I realised that I really really wanted to be.

I returned to my shift hearing the gossip around the department, I desperately tried to focus and not blush. People kept asking if it was true. I explained that Oliver was off his face on a potion and laughed it off. By the end of my shift, Oliver had woken up and seemed himself again. "How's your head?"

"Good, thanks for patching me up," he grinned and swooped in for a kiss as he sprung from the bed. He showed no sign of remembering what had happened earlier. I let it go for now deciding to wait until we got home.

We sorted out his discharge. It was policy to keep head injuries in overnight but I was a healer and Oliver had made it perfectly clear that he wasn't spending the night in St. Mungo's. I was so relieved to get home hat I flopped straight down onto the bed when I went upstairs to change, "Alright?" Oliver checked as he stripped off his bloody Quidditch robe.

"Hmmm," I replied closing my eyes. I felt Oliver approach and let out a squeal when he lifted me into his arms, "No Oliver! What are you doing? You're filthy. Put me down!"

"In a second," He carried me through to the bathroom in the flat. "There," he grinned cheekily.

"Feeling better then?" I asked tentatively.

"Fantastic! Thanks Ellie," I felt a little deflated at his reply. "What is it?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Nothing," I stood up and began to shrug out of my heavy healers robe. Suddenly the bathroom felt no bigger than a cupboard. I felt claustrophobic.

"Can we talk about this in the morning, when you've had chance to fully recover," I still wasn't sure how to broach the subject with him. Over breakfast? With a bacon sarnie? 'Oh by the way Oliver you proposed to me yesterday.'

Oliver, now in just his boxer shorts, reached out for me putting his rough calloused hands on my bare arms. I looked at his bare chest and saw the bruises, "Merlin Oliver! You didn't tell me about those." I ran over a particularly nasty one on his left side. "You might have broken ribs?" Oliver hissed as I poked and prodded.

"S'all right," he murmured, "Just bruises."

"Stay where you are," I demanded and slipped from the bathroom to fetch my wand now sitting on the bedside table. When I returned a quick flourish was all that was needed for the hideously deep purple colour to fade. "Better?"

"Much. Now tell me, Ellie, what don't I remember?" His voice was sultry and persuasive. The git had put that on deliberately.

Oh to hell with it, "You proposed."

"I did what?" he stepped back letting go of me.

"Bloody hell!" he ran a hand through his short hair.

"I said yes," I blurted out.

"No," Oliver answered immediately.

I scowled at him, he asked me, what did he mean no? "No?"

"No. I'm not asking you. I take it back," he leant back against the sink.

I couldn't help but smile a little if only to keep the worry away, "That's what you said afterwards."

"I did?" He sounded surprised.

I nodded my head, "You said you didn't have a ring."

"I don't," he sounded thoughtful, "I'm glad I took it back. I want to remember proposing to you Ellie." My face broke out into a wide grin and threw myself at him, he gasped with the force, "You said yes." I could hear the relief in his voice, "Will you say yes if I ask you again."

"I don't know, a girl only says yes once," I teased.

"Come on," he guided me towards the shower. Hastily we stepped form he rest of our clothes and disappeared under the warm water.

-x-

"Oliver!" I hollered from the bedroom, "You're broomstick does not live by the bed. Move it!" I could hear is laughter from down the hall and smiled glad that some things hadn't changed. A few days later and the broomstick was back by his bed, "I swear that you want to marry your broom and not me," I shoved Oliver lightly as we returned home from one of his matches.

"I'd marry you both if I could," he looked wistfully at his broom.

I leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek, "Go shower and then come to bed." I crawled under the covers to wait for Oliver fiddling with the engagement ring on my finger. He proposed again not long after the St. Mungo's incident. We went away for the weekend to celebrate Oliver's promotion to Captain. We stayed way up in the Scottish Highlands. The rugged landscape suited Oliver. He looked right at home. It was almost like being back at Hogwarts. After a walk across the sheltered valley to the river we returned back to the small cottage to the warmth of a roaring fire and a butter beer. I bought our drinks through from the kitchen to find Oliver down on one knee.

We didn't have a long engagement. Oliver proposed in November and by the following June we were married on a warm summers day. After the time we'd wasted not being together getting married sooner rather than later felt right. Together we were forging our lives and moving on.

-x-

I couldn't believe that we had been married for two years when I found out that we were expecting our first child together; it seemed like only last week that were snuggled together in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. I joined Oliver on the sofa with a mug of hot chocolate making the most of the warm fire blazing away in our new home. We sat on the sofa in silence for most of the evening, wrapped up in each other's arms. I was exhausted from the house move and a long day at work. Snuggling up close to Oliver I sipped my hot chocolate felling his strong arm wrap around my waste resting on the slight swell of my belly. "I love you Oliver, this just feels so right," I blamed the hormones for being so sappy.

"I love Quidditch," Oliver replied cheekily. I dug my elbow into his side, "And you." He placed a kiss on my forehead. We sat silently for a while.

"You thinking about Quidditch?" I asked him. He had that look on his face. I'd seen it before, many many times.

"I've got this idea for a play…" I turned around so I faced him kissing him hard. Hastily Oliver took the hot chocolate from my hand and set it on the floor. "Merlin Ellie, those hormones."

"I wouldn't complain Oliver, not when Quidditch has set me off," I wriggled to get comfortable as we sprawled out on the length of the sofa.

-x-

After the war, I got back in touch with Amy through Oliver and Matt. They were married soon after the war but waited until now to have children. Oliver and I found ourselves babysitting during the fifth month of my pregnancy.

"You two need all the practice you can get," Matt teased, "and we get a free babysitter." Amy shouted him from outside; he hurried from the room and out the front door.

By the time I put their little girl, Lucy, to bed Oliver was stretched out on their sofa. "Oh man, if that's what kids do to you I never want them I'm shattered," Oliver yawned.

"Should have thought about that before you knocked me up," I replied as Oliver moved his feet for me to sit down. He then put his feet back down on top of me, "Ewwww no, feet on the floor, they stink," I tried to push them off. I should have known that I couldn't, Oliver played professional Quidditch he was stronger than me and was being deliberately difficult. "Ol-iv-er move," I continued to try to push his feet off.

Oliver was now laughing, "Say please."

I shot him an evil glare, "Please." Oliver swung his legs onto the floor and pulled me close to him. "Did you enjoy being difficult?"

"Yeah but I think I'll enjoy this more," Oliver pushed a stray strand of hair behind my ear and brushed his lips against mine. I felt him go to pull away but instead I kissed him back harder, I smiled into the kiss at Oliver's surprise. Oliver smiled too and moved a hand to my waist. I rested a hand on his shoulder and ran my other hand through his hair.

When we finally broke apart for air I was lying underneath Oliver on the sofa, he moved to the side and placed his arms around me resting a hand over our unborn child. "If it's a girl can we name her Joscelind?" Oliver asked. His breath on the back of my neck made me shiver.

"Do I want to ask why?" I turned to face him.

He was smiling, "She was a famous Chaser for Puddlemere." I playfully shoved his shoulder and laughed along. Somehow, I had accepted that our child would probably be as obsessed with Quidditch as Oliver is. "Or Gwendolyn?" Oliver was still stuck in the land of Quidditch.

"After the Holyhead Harpies captain during the 1950's?" I cut him off. Oliver looked surprised that I would know that. I wasn't. Living with Oliver had rubbed off on me.

"I love you," he grinned, placing a short but sweet kiss on my lips.

"I love you too, so what if it's a boy?" I placed hand on his cheek.

"Hmmm Elias? Broommaker from Portsmouth who crafted the Oakshaft 79 in 1879," Oliver offered, I smiled to myself sometimes hearing him talk Quidditch was quite sweet. Oh dear, I'll blame it on my pregnancy hormones or at least never admit it to him. "Or, Elliot. It's th-"

"Thanks to him that there is the cushioning charm on brooms," I finished for the second time that night. Oliver looked surprised.

"I didn't know you knew so much about Quidditch?" he said with a smirk.

"Unfortunately, after listening to your plays and living with you its kind of hard not to know so much about Quidditch," I shifted on the sofa, trying to give Oliver more room fearing that he might fall off. Despite how funny it would be I didn't want him to hurt himself.

We must have fallen asleep on each other's arms on the sofa as the next thing I knew someone moved on the sofa next to me, this was followed by a soft thud and an "Ow!" along with laughter. I opened my eyes to see Amy standing by the sofa with a Quill in one hand and laughing. Sitting up I looked down at the floor where Oliver was rubbing his head glaring at Amy and Matt, both in fits of laughter.

"You two looked so adorable," Oliver made a disgusted face at being called adorable, "we had to wake you because we want to go to bed. Got to be up early with Lucy, you better make the most of your lie-ins while you still can," Amy managed after she stopped laughing.

"Yeah, those early mornings are killers," Matt grumbled.

"Not a problem," Oliver said, he was used to early morning Quidditch practices.

"Ha-ha, you say that now mate, you just wait till you've been up all night trying to get a baby to sleep," Matt chuckled.

"Yeah well my kid is going to sleep all night, it'll need its sleep if it's going to play Quidditch," Oliver shot back, folding his arms on the floor. I swear he was a child at times.

"Not likely Ols at least not for a good year," Amy grinned. We said our goodbyes a short while later and flooed home.

-x-

Twelve years later, I found myself stood on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Every other time I'd been here I was the one who would be getting on the Hogwarts Express but this time it's my child's turn. Elliot was going into his first year at Hogwarts. I know I'm supposed to be happy for him; he was going to experience what both Oliver and I had

Oliver helped him with his trunk. I stood on the platform with Amy; their daughter had already been at Hogwarts for a year.

Having a child was a huge shock, I went part-time and thankfully, both our families helped. We had a second child, Jocelind. She was three years younger than Elliot. Oliver had his way, not that I could deny him anything, both were named after something Quidditch related.

What can I say about Oliver? He was still Quidditch obsessed although he no longer played professionally after an injury two and a half years ago. For months after he gave it up, he was a nightmare to live with. He would play Quidditch in our spacious garden with Elliot but it wasn't the same. They would both play together most days of the week. To this day, he still keeps his broomstick in the bedroom. Oliver currently held a role as assistant coach for Puddlemere. It was what dragged him out of his flunk after giving up professionally. They'd really looked after him after his injury and rumour had it that when their current coach retired Oliver was their choice. I really hoped so.

We stood on the platform to wave Elliot off. I was worried but excited for him at the same time. "He'll be fine," Oliver said as he squeezed my shoulder. I knew that but it didn't stop me worrying. "He better get on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, or there'll be trouble," Oliver smiled, making me laugh. We both took one of Jocelind's hands and left the station hand in hand, as the train disappeared.

Once again life had changed, Elliot was missing from our lives during term time, it meant the house was quieter, sort of. Jocelyn was also like her father, Quidditch obsessed, it was hard not to be. I'd long ago realised that if you can't beat them join them. Oliver, having lost his Quidditch buddy to Hogwarts had taken to getting Jocelind to play Quidditch in the garden at weekends. They'd both come in plastered with mud and traipse it through the house. I was lucky that Jocelind had other interests outside of Quidditch. I'm not sure I could handle it if she didn't.

William was frequently round our place. He'd had a few girlfriends and we thought he would never settle down until Aoife, a fiery Irish red head appeared on the scene. I liked her instantly. Anyone who could put my brother in his place was definitely worth keeping around.

As for the wizarding world, it had been peaceful since Voldemort. Although there were still those who indulged in the dark arts and the old ways that occasionally caused the ministry a bit of bother. It took a long time for wounds to heal and hearts to recover after the devastation caused but gradually things started to look up for everyone.

Elliot's first term soon ended and by the sounds of it he had found his feet pretty early on. The first thing he told us was that he had found his dad's name on the Quidditch house cup from our years at school. Oliver smiled to himself as he listened to our son. I could tell that he was a proud father and I was equally a proud mother.

* * *

**And done :D It's been a long time coming (and a lot of forgetting about it) but finally it's finished. I lost interest for a while but this was one that I wanted finish. **

**Big thank you's to everyone who has read this over it's lifetime. Hope everyone has a wonderful 2014. **


End file.
